Cherry Blossoms
by thattosser-harrypotter
Summary: "They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered." -F.Scott Fitzgerald. / Fred gets a pass in the new law the Ministry has passed, but it turns out he didn't want that pass after all. Fremione; my take on the marriage law.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first multichapter Fremione. It's also my first multichapter fan fic ever. I'm quite nervous about it. I really hope you enjoy it. I'm already 7 chapters in to writing it. I wanted to be sure I could stick with it before I started publishing it. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine. I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that JKRowling or WB has created. I am not making money from this, it is pure fun.

* * *

><p>The war was over. Voldemort was gone; dead this time. Harry had done it. They'd all done it. Now, three months later, everyone had believed things were getting back to normal. Although they didn't quite know what normal was, considering the trio had been fighting The Dark Lord and getting into mischief for eleven years.<p>

Just like every other summer, everyone had gathered at the Burrow. Hermione was on the living room floor with all her books spread around her, studying for her NEWTs. Hermione wasn't planning on going back to Hogwarts for her seventh year, it just wasn't the same, but she was still going to take her NEWTs the following spring. Ginny was sprawled across the couch flipping through some teen witch magazine. Harry and Ron were staring intently at a chess board. Molly was in the kitchen cooking. Arthur and Percy were still at work. The twins were to arrive for dinner after they closed the joke shop and even Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were going to pop in that evening. It seemed like any other summer evening to them.

Hermione was startled and let out a small yelp when two loud cracks on either side of her snapped her out of her studies and caused her books to scatter across the room.

"Oi, Hermione, can't you study from just one book at a time?" questioned George as he fought to gain his balance after landing on a haphazard pile of potion books. On the other side Fred hadn't had much better luck with his landing. His chuckling at Hermione's yelp wasn't helping his case either. Before either twin could stop themselves they were toppling forward and landing against the young witch between them. Everyone else in the room had watched this event and the room had filled with laughter.

George managed to get himself up rather quickly. Fred on the other hand was covered in sheets of parchment that had flown up in the chaos. He winked at Hermione, and then with a flick of his wand stacked all the parchments and books neatly again.

Hermione was staring pointedly at Fred, "Do you mind?"

Realizing he was still laying half across her lap he smiled, "Actually, I do. I'm quite comfortable here; think I might take a quick nap before dinner." He chuckled and shut his eyes in a fake sleep.

"Honestly," she huffed, rolling her eyes and standing up, sending Fred's head to the floor with a loud thud. Hermione gathered her books and headed up the stairs to replace them in the room she shared with Ginny. With his back to the others, Fred stared after her with a grin.

* * *

><p>Hermione shut the door to their room behind her and leaned back. When she closed her eyes she could still feel Fred's head resting against her leg and see his smile. It was so nice to see his smile. They'd nearly lost him in the war. He was in a coma for nearly two months. But now he was just alive as ever and Hermione was grateful. She didn't know how the Weasley's, including herself and Harry in the name now, would have survived without the prankster. Sometimes Hermione could see George watching Fred though, as if not wanting to let him get out of sight in case something was to happen. George never left Fred's side when he was at St. Mungo's; he even closed the shop for those two months. Even she had spent a great deal of time at his bedside. Hermione wasn't sure why exactly; she had just felt like she had to be there. Even when all the others went home for the evening she would often stay late into the night and just listen to Fred's steady breathing.<p>

It was during that time she and George had become close. He opened up to her when he wouldn't talk to anyone else. Maybe he had realized that Hermione felt just as strong a need to be there as he did, even if she couldn't explain it. He told her how if they had lost Fred he never would have forgiven himself for not being there. They wondered about how curious it was that the only time they were injured was when they were apart. Some nights they just sat quietly. Hermione knew that those were probably the most important nights. The ones where George silently cried but let her remain with him; she would take his hand and just stay quiet. George didn't need comforting words, he needed his brother to wake up and that wasn't something Hermione could give him.

In the time since Fred had woken up, Hermione and George had remained close. They made sure to find time each week to see one another. During the week Hermione would go to Diagon Alley to have lunch with George. Then on Sundays after dinner at the Burrow they would spend an hour or two walking in the garden. At first the others had found this odd. After a bit though it was just as normal as Hermione spending time with Harry or Ron because it became clear that their relationship was purely platonic.

* * *

><p>Fred was still sprawled on the floor where he had fallen after the chaos of apparating onto Hermione's books. While he tried to appear into the conversation that had begun in the living room, his mind was upstairs. When he had woken up in St. Mungo's Hermione had been there, just her and George. It wasn't something he had been expecting. Honestly he had been expecting to wake up in his bed in the flat above the shop. Of course he quickly remembered what had happened at Hogwarts and George –after nearly crushing him to death in a hug that could have threatened their mum's- filled him in on the last couple months he had been unaware of. Still, the fact that Hermione was there and had evidently been there quite a bit was puzzling to Fred. At first he, just like all the others, thought there was something going on between Hermione and his brother. Unlike everyone else, Fred had flat out asked them instead of beating around the bush and they quickly dispelled his theory.<p>

He had to admit, at least to himself, he liked that Hermione had been there. At first he tried telling himself it was just because she had kept George company and his brother had found some sort of comfort in Hermione. After a while though he realized it was more than that. Fred liked the idea that Hermione had been there for _him _not just for his brother. It did bother him that he didn't know why she had spent so much time there watching over him but he didn't know how to bring up the topic with Hermione. Really, he thought maybe he was getting his hopes up and she wasn't there for him after all. Since he decided it wasn't something he wanted to risk, Fred kept his thoughts to himself.

And these days, those were an awful lot of thoughts to keep. He found himself waiting anxiously for the days when Hermione would stop by the shop to check on how he was doing and go out to lunch with George. He was impatient when it was time to leave for Sunday dinner at the Burrow and his brother wasn't ready yet. When Hermione smiled he couldn't help but smile as well. Fred didn't know what was going on with him but he had a feeling he'd have to confide in George soon or else he'd go mad.

* * *

><p>"Mum, is dinner ready yet?" Ron was beginning to get restless waiting to eat.<p>

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Yes dear, but your father and Percy aren't home yet. Don't you think we should wait for them?"

Ron shook his head but the majority of the room agreed. The youngest Weasley son was left with a sour look on his face and went back to staring at the chess board. Neither he nor Harry had made a move in ages. The others set about wondering what was keeping Mr. Weasley and Percy. It wasn't odd for them to be late coming home, but it had happened less and less often over the months since the war had ended.

This was the conversation that Hermione found herself in when she finally made her way back downstairs.

"Ah, probably got stuck talking to Kingsley" George was saying. Seeing Hermione he gave her a smile and moved over on the couch so she could sit down.

Harry shook his head, "Don't you think Kingsley would have just come along if that were the case? He knows he's always welcome here."

Ginny got up from her spot on the couch next to George to stand next to Harry, "You're probably right, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." She patted his shoulder softly. Harry was having the hardest time adjusting to post war life. After all, he'd spent the majority of his life having to assume something bad was going to happen. It was going to take some time to stop worrying so much.

Seeing an opportunity, Fred jumped from the floor and flopped himself across the couch- right over George and Hermione's laps.

The second twin laughed "Oi, brother-mine, do you mind not crushing me?"

Fred gasped and faked insult, "I am no heavier than a feather, right Hermione?" He batted his eyelashes at the young witch, hoping she'd play along.

"A ton of feather's maybe," she joked. In the last couple of months she had opened up more when it came to joking around and had become less disapproving of the twins pranks. The war had awoken her to the fact that she had never really gotten to be a kid or a teenager. Hermione was always studying or looking after Harry and Ron or fighting a war. She never took time to goof off and have a bit of fun. It was something that she had vowed to do now that she had the chance to do so.

Both twins laughed and Fred started to comment when he was suddenly pushed off the couch to the floor.

"Hey, what the-" looking up to see that George had stood and not just shoved him off, he redirected his eyes to where his brother was staring. Mr. Weasley and Percy had just flooed in. While the latter was unreadable, the first looked troubled.

Mrs. Weasley bustled into the living room, ready to get everyone to the table when she saw the look on her husband's face. "What is it, Arthur?"

"Why don't we sit down for dinner first, I'm sure everyone must be starving. I'll explain after we've all had a bit of food, alright?" Mr. Weasley asked the question but no one answered, they knew it didn't require one. Instead they all made their way to the kitchen.

Once everyone had found their seats, filled their plates, and had eaten some they looked expectantly at the head of the house.

Sighing, Mr. Weasley put down his fork. He looked at each of his children, including Harry and Hermione who were as good as his own. "Now, you must understand that the Ministry has not officially announced this yet so it does not leave this house." Everyone nodded. "Tomorrow morning in the Daily Prophet there will be an article describing a new law that the Ministry has passed."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from interrupting, "They passed a new law, why haven't we heard about it? Don't they usually run articles before they're passed so that it can be disputed and fought if need be?"

"Yes dear, usually that is how the process works," Mr. Weasley explained, "but in this case the Ministry knew that the law would be fought against so hard that they decided to keep it a secret. They even kept it from Kingsley until the new Minister had been appointed because he would have put a stop to it right away."

Harry's worry lines were visible when he spoke, "What could be so bad that they'd have to keep it from Kingsley even?"

Mr. Weasley looked tired and worn down; he took a moment before he spoke, "A marriage law."

"A what?" Ginny asked.

"A marriage law," Mr. Weasley said again. "In the simplest terms, the Ministry is deciding who is going to marry who and when. They will be sending out owls tomorrow afternoon after the announcement in the Prophet. The Ministry is worried that there were too many causalities from the war; they want to rebuild the wizarding population. To do this they are using some sort of matching charm that is supposed to pair witches and wizards with the most compatibility and likelihood to make stronger future witches and wizards and not produce squibs."

Hermione was repulsed, "They can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"I'm afraid they can," Percy spoke for the first time. "It's already passed."

George looked at his brother, "Are you telling me you agree with this rubbish?"

Percy shook his head, "No, of course not. I'm only saying they can do this. But I've looked into the fine print of the law. There is a way around it. If you are already in a committed relationship you will be permitted to marry that person instead of the witch or wizard you are matched with. However, that leaves the person you were matched with to be matched again unless they too were in a relationship."

Ginny sighed relief, "So even if Harry and I weren't matched, we'd be able to stay together?"

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Yes. You'll have to go to the Ministry and fill out some forms stating that you were already committed to each other and that you are willing to marry within the time frame given to you."

The room was quiet. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with relief. Bill, Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all looked at each other and then to the faces of the young witch and wizards that would soon be paired against their will. They in turn had looks ranging from worried to irate to scared.

Before long they all rose from the table and moved throughout the house since none of them felt much like eating anymore. Harry and Ron returned to their chess game, Ginny to her magazine. Percy, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie sat near the fireplace talking softly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed in the kitchen whispering to one another. Fred flopped across an arm chair, and Hermione and George decided to go for their evening walk in the garden.

For a while, both Hermione and George stayed quiet as they meandered about the various flowers and plants. Finally George broke the silence, "Penny for your thoughts?" He had begun picking up a few muggle phrases from her.

"I don't think they're worth that much, clearly the Ministry doesn't think so," Hermione spat. She realized that she sounded awful, "I'm sorry George, I don't mean to be short with you. I'm just so angry."

Arriving at the solitary bench deep in the garden, George sat down and waited for Hermione to do the same. "I know. I am too. I don't understand how they can do this to us."

Hermione shook her head, "It's absolutely absurd. Who are they to tell us who we are going to marry! This is the person we're going to spend the rest of our lives with! It isn't like the muggle world where we could divorce if it doesn't work out!" She had risen from the bench already and was pacing back and forth in front of her wizard companion. "What happens if we're paired with someone we loathe? Oh Merlin, what if I'm paired with Malfoy!" The young witch exclaimed with a look of absolute horror as the realization of what could happen dawned on her.

Watching Hermione had given him an idea; George reached up and pulled Hermione back to the bench. "'Mione," he made sure she was looking at him so she'd know he wasn't joking with her, "Why don't we get married? We already know we get along and maybe after a while we could even grow to feel romantically for each other."

Hermione's eyes were sad, "George, you'd do that for me? What if you were paired with Angelina? I know you fancy her and there's a chance you could be put with her."

"Hermione, I care for you too much to see you end up with some prat like Malfoy. I do fancy Angelina, but you are my friend, as good as my sister, and I'll do what I have to in order to take care of you."

She smiled, knowing he was telling her the truth, "Let's just see what tomorrow brings George, but I promise you I'll consider it."

Later that night when Hermione was laying in the dark of Ginny's room she replayed the evening's events over again. She was still in disbelief that the Ministry had managed to pass the law to begin with. When it came to George's proposal she had to admit that it wouldn't be the worst arrangement but she was afraid she would spend her life wishing he were his twin instead. It was only alone in the dark that she would ever confess to herself that she had feelings for Fred. In the light of day it was irrelevant because she knew he would never see her the same way. Maybe marrying George would be her best bet after all. After hours of wondering and musing Hermione finally told herself the same thing she had told George that evening, to see what the morning would bring, and she let herself drift into a troubled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to get all the chapters I have written so far proofed and posted within the next day or two because of the great response I received from the first chapter. Honestly, thank you to those who favorited/bookmarked/reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. JKRowling is the Queen of it all and I could only be so lucky to be her.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was tense at the Burrow the following morning. No one felt much like eating but because of her nerves Mrs. Weasley had prepared enough food to feed them ten times over. Shortly after everyone had given up on trying to stomach anything, a big tawny owl had flown through the window carrying the daily paper. Hermione found herself holding her breath, hoping maybe Mr. Weasley and Percy had been wrong about the law passing. Mr. Weasley took the paper from the owl and read over the front page briefly before laying it on the table for everyone to see. At the same time the twins apparated into the kitchen. Fred was holding their copy of the Prophet and cursing the Ministry under his breath.<p>

Still hoping that maybe Fred was cursing them for another reason, Hermione looked down at the paper in front of her. She let out the breath she had been holding and a small cry escaped with it. Sure enough, there across the entire front page was an article announcing the new law. No one had to read it though, after the previous night's discussion they all knew what it said.

The only one to pick up the paper was Percy. After scanning the article he looked up to the rest of the room, "Well first off, it says that Charlie won't be getting an owl since he technically does not live within the English Ministry's boundaries. It also says that the owls with the pairings will indeed be arriving this afternoon as we expected."

"Already?" asked Mrs. Weasley. She clearly had been hoping they were wrong as well.

Percy nodded, "With all their worries about the population falling perhaps they expect the new couples to start reproducing tonight out of pure joy from being paired."

They all stared at Percy until Fred started to laugh, "Did you just make another joke, Perce?"

"What can I say, it's growing on me."

Harry shook his head and tried to get back to the matter at hand, "It's probably so that they won't have swarms of unhappy wizards marching into the Ministry right away."

Mr. Weasley looked at him, "Yes, you're probably quite right Harry. If they send owls this afternoon everyone will want to stay home waiting for them instead of attacking the officials."

Until George spoke Hermione hadn't realized the twins had moved to sit beside her, "Well, Fred and I aren't opening the shop today. We're going to stay here and wait for our owls with you lot." He gave Hermione a knowing look and she could see the question in his eyes. She smiled at him and tried to convey patience through her own look.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized marrying George might not be so bad after all. That is until she felt Fred shift beside her and found she was unable to focus on anything else. His elbow had brushed hers briefly and she could feel his breath on her shoulder as he tried to talk across her to his brother.

It wasn't until people had started getting up from the table that Hermione realized she had been lost in the thought of Fred's even breaths. She stood and started helping Mrs. Weasley with the breakfast dishes but was quickly shooed away and told to go relax a bit before what was sure to be an eventful afternoon. Hermione decided this was probably a good idea and decided to curl up in her favorite arm chair with _Hogwarts: A History_. Even seven years later she found that she could still get lost in the pages. Maybe it was because in the book Hogwarts remained the same, strong fortress Hermione had always imagined and not the broken castle it had become during the final battle of the war. She knew that Professor McGonagall and the other teachers had been doing quite a bit of work on it over the summer to get it back into condition for the new school year but in her mind all she could see was the rubble falling everywhere.

* * *

><p>The entire Weasley family had gathered in the living room by early afternoon. Each of them was pretending to not be anxiously waiting for the owls to arrive.<p>

Fred almost couldn't stand the waiting; he decided to break the quiet tension. "Remember the last time we all sat around waiting for an owl like this?" he prompted.

It took a moment, but finally Ginny giggled, "Wasn't it when Ron was waiting for his Hogwarts letter and you had nearly managed to convince him he wasn't going to get one?"

Everyone laughed lightly at the story, except for Ron who merely called Fred a git under his breath, causing everyone to truly laugh. It was in the midst of this laughing that a large barn owl had started tapping on the window, trying to get their attention. Mrs. Weasley finally noticed it and opened the window; it dropped several letters on the coffee table and flew off.

Mr. Weasley picked them up and read off the names, handing them off as he did so, "Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, there you go."

Fred stood empty handed with a puzzled look, "Dad, did you skip mine?"

"No, there wasn't one for you" his father looked just as confused as he did, "But there's one here addressed to your mother and I, let's see what this is first, shall we?" He opened the letter and read it over before handing it to Mrs. Weasley. He looked at Fred, all confusion gone from his features and replaced with a rather amused expression instead. "It seems," he began, "that the Ministry has been hiding this for longer than we knew. When they ran the matching charm you were still in a coma Fred, and therefore not entered into it. It seems that they are still unaware that you are up and about. This letter," indicating to the parchment in his wife's hand, "is an apology for your condition, an explanation that you were not paired and will not be expected to marry should you awake, and best wishes for your speedy recovery." He finished with a chuckle.

He was astonished. He wasn't being paired. He had gotten a free pass. For a moment Fred's heart was flying, but it quickly sunk when he realized that meant there was no possibility of being paired with Hermione and that she would end up with someone else. Fred tried to keep his features amused though.

"Well Brother-mine, looks like I get to remain a bachelor for the time being. Now, let's see who you've been put with," he said, patting George's shoulder.

George took a deep breath and began to open his envelope.

"Wait!" Ginny stopped him, "Should we all open them together or one at a time?"

"Together," said Harry, knowing it was what Ginny actually wanted.

"What's the point? Won't change what it says," stated Ron.

Ginny wanted to glare at him but knew now wasn't the time. Hermione stepped in, "I think we should open them together, that way no one is staring at one another."

"Right, on three then?" asked George. The others nodded so he began counting, "One… two… three."

There was simultaneous ripping of paper as they all pulled their letters from their envelopes. Ginny sunk down onto the couch with her head in her hands and Harry quickly sat next to her without even looking at his, placing his arm around her. Ron backed against the wall behind him and stared incredulously at his parchment. Percy seemed content with his parings, he didn't have a girlfriend or any hope for one so really anyone he ended up with would have been fine with him. George had half a grin on his face as he looked worriedly up to Hermione who was still staring at her letter.

Mrs. Weasley, who had been wringing a dish towel in her hands, finally spoke, "Well then, who has been paired with whom?"

Percy smiled, "Amelia Cornwalsh. She was a Ravenclaw girl a year above me at Hogwarts."

George also wore a smile, "Angelina." Fred clapped him on the back.

"What about the rest of you lot?" Fred asked, "Ron, who did you get?"

"L-L-L-Luna Lovegood," he stuttered, still unable to lift his eyes from the parchment.

Mrs. Weasley looked to her youngest son, "Oh, she's a sweet girl dear, you're lucky."

Everyone looked back to the last three. Ginny finally lifted her head from her hands, "I got paired with Dean Thomas."

Harry continued rubbing her back, "But we can go to the Ministry and fill out the forms, remember? We can stay together." Ginny nodded into his shoulder.

"Who were you matched with, then?" Ginny asked him.

Harry finally picked his parchment up and read the name written there. He didn't speak at first, he only looked up at Hermione who was staring right back at him. Finally he said only the name, "Hermione…"

* * *

><p>After the initial shock of the pairings, they all decided a little time alone to think would probably be beneficial. Instead of being alone though, Harry and Hermione decided to sit and talk in the room Harry shared with Ron.<p>

Harry was looking sadly at Hermione, who had tucked herself on Ron's bed up against the wall with her knees in front of her. The notion crossed his mind that maybe she was trying to hold herself together. But this was Hermione, she didn't fall apart easily. Getting up from his bed, Harry moved to sit next to her and placed a hand on her knee.

"Hermione," he started, "I-I don't know… I don't know how they paired us but-"

She interrupted him "Well it's pretty obvious isn't it? We've been best friends since we were eleven, Harry. For a friendship to survive this much we obviously have to be strongly compatible and drawn together."

"Yeah, I 'spose," he agreed, "but that's all we've ever been- friends."

"I don't think the Ministry cares about that, just like they won't care who they pair me with next."

"I'll stay with you!" Harry blurted out. "I will Hermione. Ginny and Dean get on well enough, she'll understand. I can't leave you to be paired with some rotten git. I can't stand to see you hurt like this, Hermione. You're my best friend."

Hermione shook her head, "No, Harry, you belong with Ginny, everyone knows that. I couldn't do that to either of you. Don't think I don't appreciate it, I do, but I care for you too much to see you unhappy the rest of our lives."

"Yeah mate, besides, you're downright unpleasant to be around when you're miserable," Ron told Harry as he poked his head in. "Alright if I join you?"

The two made room for Ron on Hermione's other side and the trio was complete. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and let her hand remain with Harry's on her knee. Over the years they'd become so comfortable with each other that this was normal for them. It was one of the few places the three of them, Hermione especially, felt entirely safe.

"So what're you gonna do?" Ron asked.

"Harry is going to go to the ministry tomorrow and fill out the forms in order to stay with Ginny. Then I'm sure I'll be paired again." Hermione answered before Harry could argue her again. She was not going to have her best friend pining after Ginny the rest of his life, he'd done far too much of that already. After everything he'd gone through in his life he deserved some happiness. There was nothing that was going to get in the way of that if Hermione could help it.

They were all quiet for a few moments before Ron spoke again, "What if we get married, Hermione?"

She finally lifted her head from his shoulder, "We couldn't even date for three weeks without nearly killing each other Ronald." This has been meant to get a chuckle from him but he only stared at her seriously.

"I could be better 'Mione. I could, I promise. We already love each other, even if it's not the same way the Ministry is expecting us to. Maybe we could learn to get along." He was practically begging her to say yes by the end of his argument.

Hermione just shook her head, "I appreciate it Ron, but I really don't think it would work. I love you both and I love you both for being willing to marry me to keep me from harm, but I couldn't do that to either of you. Harry, you'd be miserable without Ginny. Ron, you'd be miserable having to deal with me every day."

Ron argued again, "I already deal with you every day!"

"This would be different, Ronald! You deal with me as your best friend not your wife. I understand if you aren't keen on being paired with Luna but you get on alright and she really is a sweet girl."

Both boys, realizing that Hermione was not going to give in, settled against her again.

"Then what are you going to do?" Harry asked. "Just leave it up to the Ministry again?"

Hermione considered the question for a minute before answering. "George said he'd marry me last night. It wouldn't be the worst thing, it could actually be quite good I suppose. But I know he fancies Angelina. Did you see the grin he got when he opened his letter?"

"You and George are that close?" Ron questioned. He didn't sound angry or hurt by his brother's attempt at his best friend, after all George was only trying to do the same thing Ron was- protect Hermione.

"Yes, we are. He suggested it last night after I realized I could be matched with anyone, even Malfoy."

Harry and Ron shook slightly, "No, won't happen. We won't let it," Harry stated.

Hermione smiled softly at them, "Well then what am I going to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** The response to this has been overwhelming. Honestly, thank you so much. It makes me _really _want to keep going. I never imagined anyone would like my writing this much. Thank you a million times over. I hope you continue to love it!

**Disclaimer:** Again, nothing is mine. I'm not profiting from this at all aside from the self confidence that people actually enjoy my writing. All the characters and places are JK Rowling's.

* * *

><p>Fred had apparated back to their flat after he saw Harry and Hermione leave to talk about being paired. He couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that they would choose to stay together. Although he couldn't believe that Harry would do that to his little sister. He knew The Boy Who Lived had had his eye on her for years now. Hermione was his best friend though; he'd do damn near anything for her. All these thoughts were giving Fred a headache, and if he was honest, a heartache, too.<p>

Noticing his brother's quick exit, George followed him. He found him laid across their couch with his arm across his face.

"What's the matter, Freddie?" George asked, plopping down in the oversized arm chair next to the couch.

At first Fred didn't answer. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face his feelings yet but he also didn't think he had much more time to keep them to himself before he had to do so forever. If he was going to tell anyone, it would be George and he would be able to sort him out.

Fred sighed and uncovered his face but made no move to sit up. He began to tell George all about how he'd felt since he woke up in St. Mungo's. Everything from being anxious about seeing Hermione to how his heart sunk when he realized he wouldn't be paired with her and how awful it felt to see her paired with Harry, all the while staring at the ceiling.

He finally looked up because George hadn't said anything in the several minutes since Fred finished his confession. What he saw only confused him. George had a large smile pasted on his features.

"What's so funny, Georgie?" Fred asked.

"You fancy her," he said simply. As soon as George had realized this he also realized that Fred was the solution to all these pairing problems the afternoon had created.

"I do, don't I? Bloody hell," Fred put his head in his hands, "What am I gonna do?"

George leaned forward on his knees, "You, my dear brother, are going to tell her."

"But what's that going to do? She's paired with Harry now!"

"Who is going to stay with our darling ickle sister, leaving Hermione to be paired again if she doesn't find someone quickly."

"So you're saying I tell her _and _propose to her all at the same time?"

"Offered to marry her myself last night but she said she wouldn't, especially if I was paired with Angie. I reckon she was hoping it was you instead."

"How do you figure?"

"I've gotten to know her pretty well the last few months, Freddie. You couldn't see how she watched you at the hospital."

"Alright," Fred finally conceded, "But I want to talk to mum & dad first, will you do something for me?"

"Anything at all brother."

-0-0-

* * *

><p>When the twins apparated back to the Burrow everyone was still scattered about doing their own things. While Fred went to find his parents, George went in search of Hermione.<p>

"Mum, Dad, can I have a word?" Fred asked when he finally found them in the kitchen. It was already nearing dinner time so Mrs. Weasley was starting to prepare food.

"Sure dear," his mother answered.

Fred sat at the table across from his father, "Mum, do you mind charming those and sitting down for a minute?"

When Mrs. Weasley saw that her son was being quite serious about something, she did as she was asked and took her seat next to her husband.

"What is it son?" Mr. Weasley questioned. "You seem troubled. Is something the matter?"

"No," Fred began, "Well, I don't know. I've got something serious I'd like to speak with you about; I just don't want you to react badly."

"Freddie dear, you know you can come to us for anything," Mrs. Weasley assured him.

Taking a deep breath, Fred finally said the words out loud, "I fancy Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son, "That's lovely dear! But, oh…" her face fell as she realized what had happened this afternoon. Mr. Weasley just looked at his son quietly, waiting patiently for him to go on.

Fred pushed on, "I know she's been matched with Harry, but he's going to stay with Ginny. We all know Hermione won't allow him to sacrifice his happiness for her after everything that's happened. George said he'd already offered to marry her himself but she refused that too, knowing he'd probably be paired with Angie. But me, I wasn't matched so I wouldn't be putting anyone out by liking Hermione and once Harry and Ginny file the papers she'll be left to be matched again. What if she ends up with some foul git? I know you were probably happy that I wasn't being matched up and forced to marry but I want to tell Hermione about my feelings and if that goes well, I want to propose." The end came out in a rush but he knew he had done the right thing by coming to his parents first, as hard as it had been.

Mr. Weasley smiled, "I think that will be the key son."

"Wait, what will?" Fred was confused.

"Proposing marriage after confessing honest feelings rather than _offering_ to marry her," Mr. Weasley explained. "While George may have had good intentions, I feel that Hermione may have thought he was only doing it to help her and he would be unhappy with her."

Fred nodded then looked to his mother, "Mum?"

Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes, "Oh dear, you know I support whatever will make you happy. I support that blasted joke shop don't I? When are you going to tell her?"

"George is talking to her now."

-0-0-

* * *

><p>George had found Hermione in Ron and Harry's room, nestled between the two.<p>

"Care to go for a walk, Hermione?" He knew she wouldn't say no to him and was proven correct when she untangled herself and followed him from the room. As George was closing the door he could hear Ron asking Harry whether he thought Hermione would marry George. He let out a low chuckle.

Once in the garden they walked quietly until reaching their bench. George turned himself so he was looking at Hermione, "I've got something to talk to you about."

"George," Hermione started, "You've been paired with Angie, and I want you to stay with her."

The older wizard waved his hand at her, "No, no, it's not about that."

"Well then what is it?" He could almost see the curiosity glinting in her brown eyes.

"Fred wants to talk to you."

Hermione looked around for the other twin but saw no sign of him, "Well then where is he?"

"He wanted me to talk to you first. I want you to take him seriously, Hermione. This isn't a prank we're trying to pull on you, alright? What he's got to say isn't going to be easy for him so just, just be patient. And like I said, he's being serious." George was trying to get her to understand without giving away too much.

When Hermione nodded her understanding George stood up and pulled her with him. "He's going to meet you down by the pond, go on." He smiled at her and walked back towards the Burrow, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Hermione began the short walk to the pond, taking her time so that she could mull over the brief conversation with George. She had gotten used to his serious side but she had yet to see too much of Fred being serious.

-0-0-

* * *

><p>Fred was sitting at the end of the dock waiting for Hermione. The conversation with his parents had gone much better than expected. Now he was hoping that this next one would as well. He was running words over in his head, trying to decide what sounded best. As he heard soft footsteps behind him he decided that he would just wing it. He stood to face the witch coming towards him and finally understood the muggle expression "butterflies in your stomach."<p>

Hermione smiled at him, "Hello, Fred."

"Care to sit?" Fred felt too awkward standing there so they settled themselves at the end of the dock with their feet hanging over the side.

Sensing that Fred wasn't going to start the conversation, Hermione spoke up, "George said you wanted to talk to me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, uh, did you and Harry decide what you're going to do?"

"He's going to stay with Ginny, I couldn't live with myself if I knew he was unhappy because of me," Hermione told him.

"So you're just going to let the Ministry decide for you again?"

"I suppose. What other choice do I have really?" Hermione didn't look sad exactly, just worn down and defeated, Fred thought.

He looked at her and decided it was now or never, "Well, I can think of one other option." Hermione lifted her head to look at Fred and found he was staring directly into her eyes. "Hear me out, alright?" He waited a moment to make sure she was going to before he continued, "I fancy you, Hermione. Really, truly fancy you. I've been trying to sort out my feelings for a while now but I can't keep waiting anymore, not when you could be forced to be with someone else while I get a free pass. I want to be with you, Hermione."

Her eyes were wide with shock as he took her hands in his and stared at her. "I don't have a ring or anything yet, but I'll get one if you'd like after you've answered me." Hermione's hands were shaking in his, or maybe his were doing the shaking, he wasn't sure. He was only sure that this felt absolutely right, so he continued on. "Hermione, will you marry me? Please?"

-0-0-

* * *

><p>A thousand thoughts were racing through Hermione's brain. Fred had just asked her to marry him. He'd just confessed his feelings and proposed all at the same time. She knew being him at all would have meant marriage because of this stupid law, but she was still caught by surprise. She tried to reel in her mind and focus on the wizard sitting beside her, still waiting for her response.<p>

"Fred, I- I don't know. Are you sure? You aren't just doing this to help me? You got a free pass; you don't have to marry before you're ready."

"I'm ready."

"But are you sure?"

"Hermione, do you feel the same for me?"

"Yes, I do," she finally admitted. There were tears glistening in her eyes now. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was always the girl who analyzed everything, had to think everything through and have a plan. This was not her plan and she had no time to think; Fred might wait for her answer but the Ministry wouldn't. She had to decide. Marry Fred or leave her fate to the Ministry.

"Then take a chance at this. Marry me," Fred was practically pleading with her now.

"Okay," Hermione smiled at him, "yes."

An instant later Fred had stood and pulled her up with him, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione found herself feeling instantly at ease, like two puzzle pieces had clicked together at long last. She looked up at him to see a few tears glistening at the surface of his eyes as well.

Fred lifted his hands to her face and tilted her head towards him. He leaned down and slowly, gently kissed Hermione. She shut her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment, wrapping her hands around his neck.

When they parted Fred looked at her again, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For not shooting me down," he explained.

Hermione tilted her head at him. She realized he had really thought she wouldn't feel the same about him. She considered that she probably would not have been so brave to share her feelings with him just moments ago, before she knew how he felt.

"You're welcome," she said, resting her head back against his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

They stayed like that for several moments before deciding they should probably go back to the Burrow and make the announcement.

-0-0-

* * *

><p>Fred and Hermione stood outside the Burrow. Hermione had suddenly gotten nervous about telling the family.<p>

"They're not going to be upset, Hermione. Hell, I'd bet they're gonna be pretty happy that it's me and you're still going to be part of the family," Fred assured her.

Hermione shook her head, "It's not that. No one even thought of us as a couple before, even we didn't. This is going to be a big shock. And we're jumping right into getting married, skipping right over the dating part."

Fred took her hand, "We don't have much of a choice with this new law, but I'm sure we'll have some time before we have to actually get married. If it will make you feel better we can do this the proper way, I'd even like that, but we do have to tell our family and we do have to file the forms at the Ministry so they don't match you with someone else."

She smiled up at him, "When did you get so good at being serious and responsible?" she teased.

"It's been known to happen from time to time," he gave her hand a squeeze. "Ready, love?"

-0-0-

* * *

><p>The new couple walked into the Burrow holding hands, hoping that everyone would just understand without having to explain too much.<p>

Ginny was the first to look up and see them, she let out a squeal and ran to hug Hermione. When she finally let go the younger girl looked her friend right in the eye, "Thank you," she almost whispered. Hermione only smiled at her, she knew they didn't have to say anything more.

By the time the exchange was over, most of the others had gathered in the living room to see what Ginny's scream had been about. Of course Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew right way. Mrs. Weasley also hugged her. Mr. Weasley just smiled and shook his son's hand.

George patted his brother on the back then leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear, "We'll talk later."

"Well, sit, sit!" Mrs. Weasley ushered them to the couch, "No need to be dawdling around the doorway."

Hermione was grateful for this; her nerves were still on edge and making it difficult to stand without her knees shaking slightly. Fred sat closer to her than she was used to but she found she didn't mind. She even leaned in a bit when he looped his arm around her shoulders.

Harry was just leaning against the door frame of the stairs smirking at Hermione. "Don't give me that look Harry Potter," she scolded.

He lifted his hands, "What look?" he shrugged and tried to look innocent.

"What're you giving her a look for, mate?" Ron asked as he came down the stairs loudly. He stopped short when he saw Fred and Hermione on the couch. Hermione could tell he was trying not to be angry. They both knew they were better off friends, but that didn't erase the years that they had felt more than just friendship for each other. Old habits die hard and Ron was still adjusting to the notion of not being jealous over Hermione any longer.

The whole room was quiet waiting for Ron's response, no one knowing quite what to expect. After a moment he continued into the room and plopped down in one of the arm chairs. "So this is the solution?" he asked casually.

While Hermione was searching for words, Fred was quicker, "Yes. While we will have to tell the Ministry we're going to marry, we've decided to do it properly and date for as long as possible before going ahead with the marriage."

Everyone was still watching Ron, unsure whether his casualness was going to continue after hearing the situation out loud.

"Well, are you happy, 'Mione? Is this what you want?" Ron looked at her to make sure she knew he was only asking her.

She nodded, "Yes Ron, I'm happy. This is what I want."

"Then I think it's brilliant," he smiled at her. Hermione smiled back, relief filling her now that she knew she would not be losing one of her best friends.

The mood lightened considerably and talk soon turned away from Fred and Hermione's new relationship. Before long Mrs. Weasley reappeared from the kitchen. "Well, now that that's settled, how about some dinner?" she asked. She didn't have to say it twice; the Weasley boys were up and on their way to the table before either Hermione or Ginny could begin to stand up.

-0-0-

* * *

><p>After dinner, as she was trying to help Mrs. Weasley clean up, Hermione felt a tug at her elbow. She turned to see George nodding towards the door. She silently agreed and watched him walk towards the garden where he would wait for her.<p>

When the kitchen had emptied of everyone but Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, the older witch looked to the girl who was as good as her daughter, "Care for a cup of tea and a little chat, dear?"

Once they were settled at the table with their tea, Mrs. Weasley looked fondly at Hermione. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Hermione considered this. She hadn't really stopped to think at all today. "A bit like I've just had a ride in a whirlwind," she admitted. "Everything has changed so quickly today, it seems like it couldn't have been only this morning that the announcement was made in the Prophet."

"I feel a bit the same. They really did make a mess of things, but I'm glad things seem to have worked out," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

They were quiet for a few minutes before a thought occurred to Hermione, "Mrs. Weasley-" she began.

"Please dear, how many times do I have to tell you it is perfectly okay for you to call me Molly? Although it seems that before long you'll be calling me 'mum'." Though she was smiling, Mrs. Weasley's eyes looked somewhat sad.

Hermione continued, "Sorry, Mrs- er, I mean, Molly." Mrs. Weasley patted her hand and waited for her to go on. "When Fred and I came inside earlier… how did you know when we hadn't said anything? What I mean to say is I didn't even know Fred had feelings for me. I thought everyone would be shocked or upset."

"Oh sweetheart, we could never be upset with you for that. Fred came to us before he spoke with you and explained his feelings, asking us for advice. I've always felt that you would be a part of this family. I have to admit I expected it to be with Ron, but we all saw how unhappy you both were together. You're much better off friends."

"How did you know I had agreed with Fred, though?"

"I don't think you would have stayed at the hospital with him so much if you didn't care for him, Hermione dear."

Hermione smiled at her. They sat in silence for a few more minutes while Hermione thought about how odd it was that everyone else knew her feelings before she was willing to come to terms with them.

When they had finished their tea Hermione excused herself to go find George. It wasn't hard; he hadn't even gone into the garden, choosing instead to just stand at the edge waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," he teased. "Did mum make you wash all the dishes in the house?"

"No, we had tea and a bit of a chat," Hermione explained as they started their walk into the garden. Unlike their usual walks where they found their bench and sat, this time they continued strolling.

"Did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Know what?" George looked at her, "That my brother fancied you? Well, I knew for a fact this afternoon when he apparated straight back to the flat after you'd been paired to Harry. I've had a hunch for a bit now, though."

Hermione realized she hadn't even noticed Fred's disappearance this afternoon. Now that she knew he cared for her she couldn't imagine the hurt he must have felt imagining her with Harry. "Did you know how I felt, George?"

He flashed a smile at her, "Yeah, I did."

"Your mum knew, too. But I didn't even really know myself. Or well, I suppose I knew I just didn't want to admit it…" Hermione wondered aloud.

George put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, "You sat with me in that hospital every day. You didn't come because of me, you came because of Fred. Our friendship is just a result of that. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change our friendship for the world now, but you didn't come just to have a chat with me. And I've seen how you look at him now, even if you were unaware of it yourself."

There was a sudden pop and another voice, "Oi, are you trying to get frisky with my girl, brother?" Fred had appeared on Hermione's other side and had spun her away from George and into his arms. She let out an elated giggle. She found herself thinking that Fred had begun bringing out a side of her she didn't know was there.

"Only giving her one more shot at the good looking twin is all," George joked.

"I think losing that ear set your head off balance and rattled your brain, Georgie. She already has the good looking one."

George rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure. See you back at the flat?" He apparated away before Fred could answer, leaving them alone deep in the garden.

Fred was glad that Hermione had been there to comfort his brother and that they continued to enjoy their friendship. It would make having her around the flat much easier. And normally he wouldn't intrude but he wanted some time alone with her before he had to head home.

"Shall we?" Fred asked, offering Hermione his arm. She took it and they began walking with no real direction through the overhanging branches of trees and blooming flower beds.

"Long day, eh?"

Hermione nodded, "Very."

It was quiet. The only sound was their footsteps against the cobblestones. Hermione had never been this far into the garden. She and George usually stopped at the bench or just made a loop around the outside edges.

Before long her curiosity got to her, "Fred, where are we going?"

Realizing she really did not know, he couldn't help but play a bit, "You'll see, love. C'mon." He slipped his hand into hers and tugged her along, leading her farther in until they reached a small clearing.

"Oh, Fred…" Hermione gasped, "It's beautiful. Is that a cherry blossom tree?"

"Yepp, charmed to bloom year round. I thought you'd enjoy it, maybe give you a new place to read."

Hermione looked up at him. It wasn't a secret that she was a bookworm, but the fact that he thought to share this place with her in order to give her a new hideaway caused a warming in her chest. She thought inexplicably about all the times Lavender and Pavarti had gone on about this kind of feeling for their various boyfriends. Hermione had always thought they were just making it up in order to show off.

She wandered towards the tree, running her fingers over the bark. She turned to look at Fred, "Thank you."

Fred shrugged, "It's not a big deal. So anyways, when would you like to go on a proper date?"

"I've never been on a proper date, but aren't you supposed to decide and then ask me?" Hermione turned her confession into a prod to avoid embarrassing herself too much.

"Hmm, well then," Fred mused, "George and I will have catching up to do at the shop tomorrow for closing it today. And I assume you'd like some time to yourself after all the chaos today." He walked up to Hermione, closing her hands in his again, "Would you accompany me to dinner on Wednesday?"

"I would be delighted," she agreed.

-0-0-


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I am putting up both chapters 4 and 5 today because 1) it's my birthday and I can, and 2) James Phelps tweeted me for my birthday so I am in an over the moon happy mood. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them! Also, thank you for the overwhelming response in alerts, favorites, and reviews. I honestly never thought so many people would like it. But I'm glad you do!

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine, sadly.

* * *

><p>After their talk in the garden Fred had walked Hermione back to the front door of the Burrow and assured her that he would owl her with details of their date two nights later. Before he left he placed a kiss on her hand and apparated away.<p>

She walked in the door with a smile on her face and was greeted by the smirks of not only Harry and Ginny, but Ron as well.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" she scolded as she sunk onto the couch between the boys.

Ron pretended to wipe the grin from his face but Harry blatantly continued, "Do we have to have a talk with Fred about hurting you? Scare some sense into him?"

"Yeah 'Mione, I don't care if he's my brother, you're a girl so he best not hurt you," Ron agreed.

Hermione laughed, "So you've finally noticed I'm a girl, Ronald?"

"Oi, I've always known, I've just been rather thick," Ron attempted to defend himself and ended up insulting himself instead. This caused the four of them to laugh.

They sat up talking for hours about the craziness of the day. Accusing the Ministry of being off their rockers and wondering about whom else got paired up. It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley came downstairs to get a cup of tea because she couldn't sleep that they realized how late it was. Before Molly could lecture them on the hour they all hurried upstairs.

Harry stopped with Hermione and Ginny outside their door. "Hermione, Ginny and I are going to the ministry tomorrow to fill out the papers. Do you and Fred want to come with us to make sure you aren't paired again?"

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, "I had completely forgotten we needed to do that. I'll owl him in the morning to see if he can make it away from the shop for an hour."

"Okay, good night then," Harry started to leave as Ginny stepped inside their room. Hermione called after him. "Yes, Hermione?" he answered from part way up the stairs.

She made sure Ginny was in their room before she spoke, "You may want to ask Mr. Weasley for Ginny's hand before you go tomorrow. You two weren't paired, after all."

"Damn, you're right. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Harry. Good night."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

That night Hermione lay in bed and thought about the day. It had seemed to go on for weeks rather than just hours with everything that had happened. When she finally had time to relax by herself she was shocked at the absurdity of it all.

The fact that she had been paired with Harry really wasn't all that surprising. There had been a time when they were younger, in their third year at Hogwarts, that Hermione had wondered whether there could ever be anything between them. Not being one to hide things from her best friend she had actually asked Harry about it. They talked briefly about it but it was clear that they were as close and platonic as brother and sister.

Hermione wondered why she hadn't been paired with Ron. It was true that when they finally got together they couldn't seem to get it to click. Everyone had always assumed they would be together though, that their arguments were caused by their affections for each other. Hermione thought they merely missed their chance. It made her sad to turn down his offer to marry her, but she knew that they would only be unhappy.

In the end, she found herself ecstatic that Fred spoken up about his feelings. Knowing he felt the same allowed her to truly focus on how she felt. But aside from happiness and feelings of caring, Hermione found she was quite afraid. She and Fred had never spent any substantial time together. When she really thought about it she didn't know a whole lot about Fred at all. She didn't know his favorite color or what he ate for breakfast. And she was going to marry him!

Hermione truly appreciated that he offered to date her properly before they were forced into an early marriage; she only hoped that she would still want him when that time came. Hermione shook her head slightly, she was sure she would still want him. Just the bits she had seen of him recently proved that he was more than the prankster she knew and Hermione could not wait to learn more about him. Fred was like a book she had always had but had shoved to the back of the bookshelf, forgotten amongst all the other volumes, that now she could not wait to read. Hermione realized that her true fear was that when the time for marriage came, Fred would no longer want her.

With her head buzzing with thoughts of Fred and cherry blossoms, Hermione fell into a more peaceful sleep than the night before.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"'Mione, get up!" Ginny shook Hermione's arm. The older girl shooed her away, hoping for just a little bit longer in her dream. Ginny was persistent though. When shaking Hermione's arm didn't work, she started shaking her shoulders. Hermione rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. "Come on, Hermione!" Ginny continued. She finally knelt on the bed and began bouncing up and down. Hermione pulled her pillow from under her head and swung it at the too-awake red head.

"Go. Away." Hermione mumbled as she put her head under the pillow in her hand.

"No. You've got to get up and owl Fred, remember?" Ginny insisted.

Hermione moaned and sat up, effectively shoving Ginny off the bed at the same time.

"Hey!" she yelped. Hermione only giggled at the site of Ginny tangled in her blankets on the floor. Once her giggles had subsided she helped Ginny untangle herself.

"Is Harry up yet? I want to see about borrowing Hedwig; I don't trust Errol to get there quickly."

"Yeah, I think he's still upstairs though," Ginny answered. Hermione set off to find him and owl Fred.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Early afternoon found Hermione, Fred, Harry, and Ginny in a line at the Ministry. Apparently they were not the only ones who wanted to choose to stay with their current partners. They had already been waiting thirty minutes and Fred was getting impatient.

"Oi, I only took an hour for lunch and I haven't even eaten yet," he mumbled loudly.

Ginny, used to her brothers' need for food at all hours of the day, merely rolled her eyes. Hermione tried to hush him, "Shh, Fred, we're nearly to the front of the line. You can eat after we've sorted this out. This is important, after all."

"Promise I can eat? Will you come with me? We could all stop by the Leaky Cauldron before you lot head back to the Burrow," Fred offered.

As the rest were agreeing they reached the front of the line at last. Harry and Ginny were first.

"We'd like the forms that existing couples need to file," Harry requested before he noticed who it was he was speaking to.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

Percy spoke loudly at first, "I am a Ministry employee, I am doing my job is what I am doing here." Then he lowered his voice considerably, "I am doing my best to help you all and whoever else needs it. Just go with it, alright? I'll explain at home tonight." He shuffled some papers around, "Right then. So you two were a couple previous to the marriage law passing?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"And how long have you two been together?"

Hermione looked startled at Fred, "We haven't thought about that!" She whispered to him.

"Don't worry, love, I've got it. Just keep up with me," Fred whispered back.

Harry answered Percy, "About a year."

"Any separations?"

Ginny eyed him; he knew they'd been broken up during the war. Harry kept his eye contact, sure that this was purely for the Ministry benefit, "Only briefly for her own safety when I was defeating Voldemort. Her safety has always been priority for me."

"And what about your paired partners? Have you spoken to them about your petition to not be paired with them?"

"Well, I was paired with Hermione Granger," Harry explained, "and she is here to file for her own relationship."

"I see, and yours Miss Weasley?" Percy asked his younger sister.

"I've owled with Dean Thomas and he too was planning to break the pairing," Ginny told him.

Percy nodded and asked a few more questions of them before he signed the papers and told them they would be getting an owl within the week with the time frame for when they were to be married.

"Next," Percy called, ushering Fred and Hermione to him before another Ministry worker could call them up. "How can I help you?" he asked.

Hermione looked over the desk at him, trying to keep her voice steady, "We'd like the forms that couples need to fill out to forfeit their pairings."

"I see," he looked down at his papers, "And you were together prior to the law passing I assume?"

"Yes," Hermione said with as much determination as she could muster. She knew it was only Percy and he would do his best to help them, but she had to convince the Ministry as well. It was more than likely they were monitoring everything.

"For how long?"

This time Fred spoke up, "We've been together for just over three months. Right when I saw her at the Battle of Hogwarts, I knew that I couldn't live without her another minute and seized the moment."

"Any time of separation?" Percy questioned.

Again, Fred answered, "Only if you count the two months I was in a coma, but she sat by my bedside every day." Hermione was grateful for his quick thinking. She had to admit, if anyone was asked, this was a plausible story.

"And I see here that Miss Granger's partner has already filed to break their pairing. What about your partner, Mr. Weasley?" Percy new the story but nonetheless had to ask.

Fred tried his best to not roll his eyes at his older brother, "Seeing as I was in that coma I just mentioned, I was not paired."

"Aha, I presume you are fully recovered now?"

"Clearly," Fred answered flatly.

"And you believe you are ready to be married?" Percy looked at them as if he was trying to will them to answer properly.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Couldn't be more ready," Fred interjected.

Percy nodded, "Alright, I see." After a few more basic questions about their full legal names, parents' names, and other things of the like, Percy signed their paper and told them to await their owl.

When Fred and Hermione met Harry and Ginny outside the Ministry they let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Well, off to the pub then?" Fred asked and offered his arm to Hermione. They apparated on the spot.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After a quick bite, Fred hurried back to the shop. Harry suggested the three of them return to the Burrow, but Ginny had other things in mind.

"Why don't you head home, Harry? Hermione and I have a bit of shopping to do," Ginny said.

"We do?" asked Hermione. They hadn't made any plans to do so and Ginny hadn't mentioned needing anything.

"Yes, we do," Ginny stated matter-of-factly, "We need to find you an outfit for your date tomorrow night."

"Er, right, I'll leave you to it then," Harry said obviously not wanting any part of this girly outing, he left quickly.

Ginny began tugging her friend along Diagon Alley, headed for Madam Malkin's first. Hermione tried to protest but to no avail. Once inside the robe shop Ginny looked around, "Where to start?" she pondered.

"Ginny," Hermione said, still trying to catch her breath, "I really don't need any new robes, especially not for a date."

The younger witch considered this for a moment, "You know, I think you're right. No one wears robes anymore. We should be looking for a cute dress for you." And with that Ginny was pulling Hermione back out of the shop and farther down the alley.

"That's not really what I meant!" Hermione tried to explain, but it was no use. Ginny was on a mission now.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fred was fixing a display in the window of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes when he saw a flash of red hair blur by followed by a head of bushy brown hair. The latter looked thoroughly frazzled. He wondered what his little sister could be up to. Chuckling to himself he went back to working on his display.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was nearly dinner before Hermione and Ginny arrived home to the Burrow.

"Oh! Hello dears, I was afraid you were going to miss dinner," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

Harry and Ron looked up from their chess game, "Fun day?" Harry asked with a snicker. He knew Hermione wasn't much for shopping.

Hermione collapsed into one of the arm chairs, giving him a look, "I don't understand how Ginny was raised with six brothers and still managed to be this girly."

"You'll thank me tomorrow," Ginny assured her. "I'm going to take our bags upstairs."

"Bags?" Ron asked, "As in, you got more than one thing?"

"She was unstoppable, Ron," Hermione answered, shaking her head.

Just as she leaned her head back and shut her eyes the front door opened. Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the kitchen, not expecting visitors, only to find it was her sons.

"Oh, Fred, George, I wasn't expecting you tonight," she said with a somewhat bewildered tone.

"Percy said he had to talk to us tonight," Fred explained.

"So we thought we'd pop in for dinner," George continued.

"That is unless," Fred started.

"We aren't welcome anymore," George finished.

Mrs. Weasley swatted her dish rag at them, "Of course you're welcome, dears. This is your home after all. I've made plenty anyways." She hurried back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

George laughed, "As if she's ever made too little." He sunk onto the couch while his brother sat on the arm of the chair Hermione was in.

"You look tired, love," Fred said to her, "What's wrong?"

Harry and Ron chuckled across the room and she shot them a look, "Your sister," she answered, "dragged me all around London after lunch today."

Ginny came bouncing down the stairs, "Well if you hadn't objected to everything so much it wouldn't have taken so long!" she accused.

Fred laughed, "So it _was _you two that I saw pass the shop window?"

Hermione nodded, "Mhm, must have been."

"What were you in search of then?" Fred asked.

Ginny interrupted before Hermione could answer, "Nope, don't tell him. He'll have to wait and see."

Fred shot a puzzled look between the girls and then looked to his twin, who simply shrugged at him and held his hands up as if to say "I'm staying out of this."

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen at the same time Mr. Weasley and Percy flooed into the living room.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"So what you're saying is that you volunteered to help with Marriage Law organization and paper work in order to help people get clearances?" Fred asked.

"Basically, yes," answered Percy. "For example, say you and Hermione had spoken to another Ministry employee other than me today. There would have been several more detailed questions asked of you, they may not have believed you were together before the law. The others who are actually proponents of the law are very skeptical of every couple who applies to stay together. They sign many fewer papers or make you jump through more hoops. While I, and a few others who also share our views, ask only what is necessary and sign nearly every petition."

"Nearly every?" asked Hermione. "You mean you don't sign every one?"

Percy shook his head, "Unfortunately if we sign every single one the Ministry will catch on so we do have to make some people go through a few more steps before they are granted permission to stay together. We try to only do it to couples we know for a fact have been together and will be approved in the end."

"So, you could have done that to Harry and me? Because you knew we've been together and can prove it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I could have done, but honestly I was quite afraid you'd hex me into next week as soon as I'd come home," Percy admitted.

"I think it's brilliant, Perce," said Fred.

"Yeah, you're not nearly as big of a prat as you used to be," George agreed.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Dinner continued with light hearted banter until they were all stuffed and Mrs. Weasley had to stop offering thirds and fourths.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After a few games of exploding snap on the living room floor, Mrs. Weasley insisted they all head to bed.

"But mum, it's barely nine!" Ron protested.

"I don't care, Ronald! You have all had long days the past few days and you need your sleep!" She insisted.

Hermione didn't mind much, after her day of shopping she was exhausted, so she was more than willing to comply with Molly's request that they head to bed.

Fred and George decided it was time they get back to the flat before their mum decided they should stay in their old room because it was too late to travel.

"Don't forget our date. Be ready for five," he whispered in Hermione's ear.

"You're not going to tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"Nope, see you tomorrow," he kissed the top of her head and stepped into the fireplace, disappearing into the green flames.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. Sighing, she followed the others upstairs to bed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** As I stated in Chapter 4, it's my birthday & James Phelps tweeted me because of it so you're getting chapter 4 and 5 due to my good mood. Enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine. JK Rowling is the Queen of all that is wonderful and magical and it belongs to her.

* * *

><p>The following day passed slowly for Hermione. She was trying her best not to let her nerves show, though. She had never been on a real date and wasn't sure what to expect. She only knew what Ginny told her about the few times she had been out with Dean or Harry. All the times that Lavender and Pavarti had started going on about their dates she tended to tune them out, not wanting to hear about how long they had made out with the boy they were seeing that week.<p>

Hermione tried to keep herself occupied to avoid over thinking. She spent a while attempting to study, but when she had read the same sentence twelve times and still not absorbed a word of it she gave up. She helped Mrs. Weasley clean and prepare lunch, watched Ron and Harry play a game of chess, and tried writing Professor McGonagall a letter to see how things were going with the rebuilding of Hogwarts. In the back of Hermione's mind though she was constantly wondering about what was going to happen at five o'clock. Fred hadn't even told her where they were going or what they were doing. The night was a complete mystery on all accounts.

Eventually Hermione gave in to Ginny's pleads to help her start getting ready at only three thirty in the afternoon.

"Why so early though, Gin?" Hermione asked as she was pushed into the bathroom and told to take a nice hot shower. "I already took a shower this morning!" she complained.

"Preparations take time. I know you took one this morning, but a hot shower will help me get you ready and it will calm your nerves some. So just do it," Ginny argued as she closed the door, leaving Hermione alone in the bathroom.

An hour later Hermione sat in their shared room while Ginny charmed her normally bushy hair to lay in soft curls and pulled the sides up into an intricate braid. Hermione had been trying to peek at the mirror behind Ginny so often that the younger witch had eventually turned her chair completely around. By ten minutes before five o'clock Ginny had Hermione's make up done as well and was helping her into her new dress and shoes. The dress was a soft white with a pink floral pattern, it was strapless but she had purchased a light grey cardigan to wear over it, and the body fit snuggly down to her waist where it flowed out in an A-line cut and stopped just above her knees. It even had pockets in the skirt, giving her a place to keep her wand. Hermione was thankful that Ginny had been willing to compromise on a longer length. She was also glad Ginny had let her pick a pair of sturdy pink heels rather than the strappy stilettos she had been suggesting.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Hermione asked. "I don't even know where he's taking me!"

Ginny smirked, "But I do. This is fine."

"You know?" Hermione burst, "And you haven't told me?"

"Nope," Ginny giggled as she walked around her best friend, appraising her work and making sure everything was in place. "Let me go see if Fred is here, then I'll come get you," she said as she took off out the door.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hey George-" Fred began.

George cut him off, "Damn it Freddie, if you ask me one more time if that vest looks better than the last I'm going to hex it to you permanently."

Over the last hour Fred had changed his shirt, tie, and vest at least six times each, exhausting nearly every combination he owned.

"But," Fred tried again.

"No," George said, "Don't ask. I told you, wear the brown paisley shirt with the dark green vest and maroon tie."

Fred sighed and headed back to his room to change again.

"And you better get a move on Brother!" George called after him. "It's quarter till already!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fred arrived at the Burrow a few minutes before five o'clock, finally having decided on the combination George had told him to wear. Not because George told him to or threatened to hex him, of course, he just liked this combination best.

Ginny was running down the steps as Fred stepped out of the fireplace. "Oh good, you're here!" his little sister exclaimed. Before he could answer her with a witty remark she'd turned on her heel and taken off back up the stairs.

"Er, alright then," he said to no one in particular.

"She's had Hermione trapped up there for an hour and a half," Ron told him. He and Harry were still at their game of chess. Harry was dangerously close to beating Ron.

"Bloody hell, an hour and a half?" Fred asked incredulously. "What could they possibly be doing for that long?"

Ron shrugged, "Beats me."

Moments later they got their answer. They heard Ginny make a tiny, Umbridge-esque cough and Fred and Ron turned to see Hermione descending the stairs.

"Check mate!" Harry called out, "Mate, I just won, what are you-?" he stopped talking when he looked up and realized what had stolen Ron's attention.

Fred couldn't take his eyes off her. She was absolutely breath taking. He had a stray thought about how if he was this stunned by how beautiful she was now he would be in tears at their wedding.

Hermione looked down at her feet, making sure she was off the stairs, before looking up at Fred. He did his best to keep his breathing normal and find words.

"Spin," Ginny whispered behind her. Hermione turned her head to see Ginny indicating a twirling motion with her finger. Sighing, she did as she was told, turning slowly in a full circle.

"Blimey Hermione, you look… gorgeous," Fred said as he stepped towards her.

"Incredible," Ron added.

"Stunning," Harry tacked on.

Ginny laughed, "Shut your jaws boys, you're getting drool on the floor."

Mrs. Weasley had just entered the living room and gasped seeing Hermione, "Oh sweetheart, you look so nice! Here, here, the two of you, stand over here, I want a picture," she ushered Fred and Hermione in front of the fireplace. Fred put his hand gently around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to his side. Despite his mother's urging to look at the camera and smile, he couldn't stop glancing back at Hermione. She too had a hard time concentrating on Molly's instructions and kept peeking up at Fred. These small looks would show later when Mrs. Weasley had the pictures developed.

"Alright, mum, they're going to be late!" Ginny interceded before Mrs. Weasley could take any more photos.

"Oh, you're right dear. Have a good night!" she told the couple.

"Late where?" Hermione had begun to ask but Fred had held her tighter and she suddenly felt that uncomfortable pull just behind her belly button.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sorry about that, I wanted to get out of there before mum made us late," Fred apologized.

Hermione nodded, "It's alright, just a little more warning next time. I don't particularly like apparating." She looked around for the first time, "Where are we?" she asked.

"Just outside Hogsmeade," he told her. "There's a little restaurant I thought you'd like but I thought we could walk the last little while. I've also got a bit of a surprise for you later."

She laughed, "A bit of a surprise? You haven't told me a thing about the entire night!"

"A Weasley never tells their secrets," he nearly recited to her as he took her hand and began walking.

"No, it seems not. Ginny didn't even let on she knew until just before you'd arrived." Hermione told him.

"Ah, and what caused her to reveal herself?" He sounded curious.

Hermione's cheeks flushed, "I was worried I might be over dressed. She assured me I wasn't and I asked how she knew." Though Fred had clearly dressed up as well, Hermione still felt out of place in a dress and heels. She rarely had cause to dress in anything other than jeans, especially being best mates with two boys her entire life.

"You're dressed perfectly," Fred said softly, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," her cheeks turning an even deeper pink, "you look quite handsome as well."

"Ah, at last! I was wondering whether I'd have to start fishing for compliments," he teased.

Hermione nudged him with her shoulder. They continued in silence and she tried to watch her surroundings. She couldn't see a drastic change in the houses and area as much as she could feel the change. She had a hunch that they may be leaving the magical haven and entering into a muggle community but she couldn't be sure.

A few minutes later they were standing in front of a small café. Fred held the door for her and ushered her inside. Hermione looked around with wide eyes. The whole place was lit by twinkle lights. The decorations on the walls were shelves covered with all different books. There was soft music playing but Hermione couldn't pin point where it was coming from. She assumed that it had to be a charm or spell then, but the rest of the café seemed to be entirely non-magic. The only word Hermione could think to describe this place was perfect. She had never seen anything like it or so appealing to her.

The host must of known Fred because he lead them to a small table in the corner where there was a single candle burning on the table.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked quietly.

Fred smiled at her, "It's called The Time Turner. The owner is a muggleborn named Lacy. She didn't want to leave the muggle world entirely so she made sure her restaurant was suitable for both muggles and wizards. All the muggles assume 'time turner' is a reference to being able to travel through time by reading."

"It's perfect, Fred." Hermione couldn't stop looking around her, then she realized something, "But then, if wizards come here too, how do they not expose themselves?"

"Very few wizards actually know it exists. Lacy pretty much only tells her friends and family, and they can tell their friends and family, and so on. So long as whoever comes in knows to keep their wands in their pockets, that is," he explained.

Hermione considered this, "It's brilliant really. But how did you find out about it then?"

"Lacy's husband is the wizard selling us our new premises for our second shop. He brought us here a while back when we'd come into Hogsmeade to look at the location."

"I didn't know you were opening a second shop!"

"Well we've been talking about it for ages but just recently decided to actually go forward with it. We haven't told mum or dad yet though, not sure what they'll think," he admitted.

Hermione placed her hand on his, "I'm sure they'll be proud of you, Fred. It's incredible that you're doing well enough to be able to expand. Where is it going to be?"

"Just down the street from Honeyduke's. I can show you after dinner if you'd like," he offered. "After all, you should probably have a say in it as well."

"I should?" Hermione asked in a confused tone.

Fred shrugged, "Well, once we're married you'll be part owner of the business."

"Oh, right. I hadn't thought about that," Hermione admitted. "Honestly, I'd kind of forgotten the whole marriage law mess. I've been so overwhelmed today…" she trailed off, not sure where she was going with her explanation.

He gave her hand a light squeeze, "It's alright, love. I'd kind of forgotten I hadn't just worked up the nerve to ask you on a date without asking you to marry me first."

They shared a moment of just looking into each other's eyes. They could have gone on like that if the sever hadn't come over and asked them what she could get for them.

"Oh goodness, I haven't even looked at the menu!" Hermione realized.

"Do you trust me?" Fred asked her.

"Well, yes," she answered hesitantly.

Fred looked up at the waitress, "We'll both have a house salad, a cup of onion soup, and the roast beef with a side of chips."

"And to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have ale, please," he requested.

"Just water, thanks," Hermione told the girl. She looked back at Fred after the girl had left to find he had already been looking at her again. She tilted her head, a curious expression dancing across her features.

Fred did not miss it, "I can almost feel the curiosity, 'Mione. Oh, is it alright if I call you that? I didn't know if it was only for Ginny and Ron…"

"No, it's alright. I quite like it when you say it," she admitted.

He smiled, "So what's on your mind?"

"That girl was very pretty," she said softly.

"Are you trying to tell me you were matched to the wrong team?"

Hermione swatted at him with her napkin, "Fred Weasley!" she couldn't help laughing. "No, that is not what I'm saying. I'm just saying she was very pretty, you didn't have to avoid looking at her just for my benefit."

"It wasn't for your benefit, it was for mine. I don't want to miss a minute of seeing your beautiful face."

Her cheeks quite possibly matched the pink flowers on her dress as she ducked her head, "Fred, stop. You may fancy me but it doesn't mean you wanted to be stuck with me forever."

"For once you're wrong. That's exactly what it means. But let's not talk about that now. Remember we're dating properly first, so you are completely oblivious to the fact that I will be proposing to you sometime in the near future and you will act surprised when I do so. Got it?" He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She knew he was teasing her, but she couldn't help wishing that she could forget they were being forced to be married and instead believe they were doing it out of their own choosing. In a way they were, of course, seeing as she wasn't matched with Fred to begin with. Still, the Ministry was forcing her to be married to someone within the next few months. Hermione thought about the fact that Fred hadn't been paired, he didn't need to get married, and yet he chose to be with her knowing that is what it entailed.

Their dinner came and Hermione was astonished to find that the food Fred had ordered for them was incredible. It rivaled the feasts at Hogwarts even. They continued chatting about the décor and food, but spent most of the time in a comfortable silence because neither of them wanted to miss a bite of food.

Afterwards they began their stroll back towards Hogsmeade.

"Did you want to see the new shop, then?" Fred asked Hermione.

"I do," Hermione said. "This is a beautiful area," she commented as they reached the wizarding part of the community again. It wasn't much different than the muggle part, really. It was full of little houses painted various shades of light pastel colors with bright shutters.

Fred looked around as well, "I suppose it is. I hadn't really taken time to notice."

"I've never been to Hogsmeade when it wasn't full of students," she admitted, "It's much more peaceful, isn't it?"

"Especially now that it's not being overrun with death eaters waiting for you three to turn up," he said. Hermione had to look at him to determine whether he was teasing and found he was quite serious. "Ah, here we are," he said when they reached an empty shop front. "Care to go inside?" he asked as he unlocked the door.

"You have a key? I thought you had only just decided to buy it," Hermione asked.

"Yes well, once we decide we're going to do something we don't like to wait around too much."

Hermione followed him inside. It was only slightly smaller than their shop in Diagon Alley. It was hard to imagine how it would look once all their colorful merchandise adorned the shelves and walls. Right now it was only a dusty room with doors that must have led to a back room and possibly an upstairs flat.

"Well, what do you think? Do you approve?" his tone was half joking, half nerves and Hermione wondered if he was trying to cover the nerves up.

She wandered around a bit, looking at it from different angles, "It seems a bit drab don't you think? And you'll never get customers if you keep it this dusty."

Fred crossed the room to where she was, grabbed her by the waist and spun her round. "Come off it, what do you really think, 'Mione?" He laughed as he spoke into her hair.

"I think it's wonderful, Fred."

"So you approve?"

"I approve."

"Good."

Instead of letting go of her waist, Fred pulled her closer. Hermione found she was feeling embarrassed and too exposed in the empty room. She kissed his cheek and pulled away.

Fred didn't try to hold on when she pulled away; he knew affection would take time for Hermione. After all, she'd only had to deal with Krum and his thick headed brother so far.

"So when did you decide to expand?" she asked, honestly curious, as she continued to walk from corner to corner.

He leant against a wall and watched her wander, "Well we had been talking about expanding after the war was over. No sense in doing it before since they'd only trash it like they had every other shop. When I woke up in St. Mungo's, after you left that day, George and I decided the sooner the better. We sent out the owl that day letting the bloke know we wanted it."

"But that was nearly a month ago, why haven't you opened it yet?"

"We've got to build up enough products. We've only got enough stock for the one shop right now. Plus we'll have to hire a few new employees. We're hoping to have it open by the first Hogwarts Hogsmeade weekend."

Hermione was quiet; she had stopped at the opposite end of the room and was running her hand along a shelf.

"'Mione, love, is something the matter?" Fred asked.

She turned to look at him, and smiled to see that he had crossed half way to her already. "No, not really, I was only thinking."

"Can I ask about what?" he inquired.

"Well, I was just thinking that we don't really know each other that well. I didn't know that you were opening another shop, or that you enjoyed onion soup. I don't know your favorite color or whether you want kids or what you like to eat for breakfast." Hermione said, taking a few steps towards him but keeping her eyes averted from his.

Fred closed the gap and took her hands in his, "Blue, yes, and muffins. Do you want to go on to the surprise and we can talk more there? It's a bit drafty in here." She nodded. "Alright if I apparate us there?" She nodded again and he pulled her close against his chest as they were tugged into thin air.

-0-0-


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's** **Note:** The song in this chapter that I thought of was "Samba" by Ludovico Einaudi. You'll see what I'm talking about when you get there. I hope you all continue to love it.

**Disclaimer:** It's still not mine, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Hermione found she was much fonder of apparating when she was close to Fred like that and was able to land with her face in his chest. The world didn't seem to be moving as much that way. When she opened her eyes they were in the clearing at the center of the Weasley garden.<p>

She turned around in awe. Fred had charmed candles to float everywhere, the cherry blossom tree was wrapped in lights, and there was a small orchestral band of instruments playing themselves.

"Care to dance?" he asked, offering Hermione his hand.

"This is beautiful, Fred," she said as she took his hand.

"I thought you might like it," he told her as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

They spun quietly for the rest of the song until Hermione's movements became less than graceful. Her feet were throbbing from the heels she had on. Fred, noticing she was trying not to wince, looked down to see the source of her discomfort. He led her to the bench under the tree. "Sit," he ordered. When she had done so, he knelt down and gently removed the shoes and rubbed her feet.

"Thank you," her voice was soft.

Fred stood and took the blanket that was sitting on the bench beside her. He laid it out on the ground. When she looked suspicious, he said "Don't worry, it's charmed to be cushioned, you won't feel the stone at all." It eased her look slightly and Fred realized that wasn't all she was worried about, "I'm not going to try anything. I thought you just might like to look at the stars and talk."

Hermione's cheeks flushed. She hadn't wanted to say anything but apparently it had been clear on her face.

Once they had settled in, Fred turned his head towards Hermione, "So, what would you like to know?"

Hermione considered the question, wondering where to begin. "Well, there are lots of things I'd like to know," she admitted. "You said earlier you wanted kids, how many?"

"Jumping right into the serious stuff, are we? Right then, erm, I don't know exactly. I know I don't want a family as large as mine. With six siblings you can get kind of lost in the shuffle, like how mum could never tell George and me apart. What about you?"

"I want more than one. It was lonely being an only child, especially when my parents were busy. I didn't have many friends, so I always had to make up things to play by myself."

"Is that why you read so much?" Fred wasn't saying it as a bad thing; he thought it was cute that she was such a bookworm really.

"I suppose so. The characters in books never lied to me and they never left me. They didn't care that I made odd things happen or had bushy hair." This was something Hermione had never told anyone, not even Harry. She was surprised that Fred had understood so easily.

"Makes sense," Fred said. "So, more than one but less than seven, that narrows it down."

Hermione laughed, she'd never imagined she would be talking to Fred Weasley about the number of children they wanted to have and yet here they were.

"Next question," he pushed.

"Oh, alright," Hermione thought for a moment, she wanted to stay away from the heavier questions for the time being, "What's your favorite prank you've ever pulled?"

"Easy, had to be that whole day we left Hogwarts," Fred answered quickly. "There was only one bad thing about leaving," he admitted.

Hermione turned her head so she could see him staring up at the stars, "What was that?"

"Not being able to see how cute your face got when you yelled at us for how despicable our pranks were," he said it with a smile when he turned to face her but Hermione knew he wasn't joking.

"I wouldn't have yelled at you that day," she told him. He reached down and took her hand, tracing soft circles with his thumb. "So what about your favorite product that you make, then?" she continued.

"Now that's a toughie," he looked back at the stars and continued his circles on Hermione's hand. "When it comes to just how the product works I guess I'd have to say the Canary Creams. The bruise remover cream is also pretty handy. But when it comes to how we make the product, well I think it'd be Puking Pastilles because of how complex the process is."

Looking back to Fred, Hermione could see how proud he was of his products. "You know," she began, "they really are brilliant."

"Sorry?" Fred asked, turning to look at her again.

"Your products, they're brilliant. I never told you because I didn't want you thinking you could get away with testing them on first years. But they are quite impressive. I suppose since they need brilliant magic to be made, what I'm saying is that you're quite impressive, Fred," Hermione could feel her cheeks turning pink but she refused to look away from Fred's eyes.

Fred turned to his side and propped himself up on his elbow, "You, Hermione Granger, are telling me you actually like my products and think I'm impressive?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I am. I may not approve of all of them, but I recognize the work that had to go into them."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She thought he was brilliant. Fred had honestly been worried that Hermione only cared for him because he could be charming and funny. He'd been afraid that she might not realize there was more too him, but he was clearly wrong. She thought he was impressive. And here he was thinking about this while that same beautiful girl was lying next to him looking up at him. What was he doing?

Fred leaned closer to Hermione, putting his free hand to her face and running his fingers over her curls. Hermione leaned into his hand until he moved her face back towards his. He closed the gap and pressed his lips gently to hers, moving his hand to the nape of her neck and tangling his fingers in her hair. Hermione slid one arm under his lifted side and the other over his back. Their kiss deepened, Fred ran his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. She allowed it, moving into territory she was not familiar with but not wishing to stop. Fred moved even closer so that his upper body was nearly lying on top of her, he continued to kiss her harder. Hermione gripped his shoulders and her body arched to get closer to his; she realized she was no longer in complete control but still she didn't stop. Moving from her neck, Fred ran his hand along her shoulder and side, down her hip and back up again. A small moan slipped from Hermione's mouth into Fred's. The tiny sound causing Fred to lose the last bit of control he had on his lower half, Hermione could feel his length harden against her leg.

Her brain was fighting for dominance over her body, telling her to stop, trying to rein in the flowing hormones. Hermione did not want to stop, but Fred must have sensed the shift in her body language. He pulled away slightly, opening his eyes and looking deeply at Hermione.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" his voice was quiet, not wanting to break the moment entirely.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. It's just… I've never…"

Fred sighed, he kissed her gently once more on the lips, then on her forehead. He lay back down and offered Hermione his chest to lie on. He knew she would not want to look at him for the conversation they were about to have.

"I don't mean to pry," he began, "I'm honestly just as nervous as you are, but… Hermione, how far have you gone?"

She was glad she could hide her face in his shirt, "That far, just now," she admitted.

"You mean you've never gone that far before?"

"With Krum we barely kissed, and your brother, well, he wasn't particularly good at it. I never wanted to go farther than simply kissing," Hermione explained.

"I see," Fred was stroking Hermione's hair as he stared up towards the stars.

"Fred," she said meekly.

"Hmm?"

"Can I, can I ask you…" Hermione wasn't sure how to word the question in her head, "Have you, I mean, have you done everything?" She realized it came out sounding like an embarrassed twelve year old rather than a girl of eighteen who should be comfortable with the idea of sex by now.

Letting out a long breath, Fred decided he should be honest with her, "Yes, but not as often as the Hogwarts rumors would have you think."

"I wasn't one to listen to rumors," Hermione said.

"Well, according to those I'd slept with nearly every Gryffindor girl in my year and the year above me. The truth is that it was only with two girls and only a handful of times."

"Oh," Hermione's voice was so soft that she wasn't even sure she'd spoken aloud at first.

"Will you look at me?" Fred requested. He shifted so that he was facing Hermione again, her head lying on his arm. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Hermione, I will never force you to go farther than you want. Please don't think that just because I'm not a virgin means that I'm expecting you to sleep with me, alright?"

Hermione nodded, "But we'll have to eventually."

"Yes, but when you're ready. When you're ready just let me know and I'll make sure it's special for you, I promise."

She could not help feeling how extremely lucky she had become. These weren't they type of things that happened to Hermione. She was always the friend, the second choice, the one who heard the stories but never experienced them.

They lay their quietly, staring at the stars. Hermione wasn't sure how much time had passed before Fred spoke again.

"What are your plans?" he asked.

"Plans?" Hermione was confused; she had been so absorbed in their moment.

"Well, for before you take your NEWTs next spring and for after, really," Fred explained.

"I don't know really. I was thinking I had better get a job for the mean time. I was offered an immediate position as an auror, along with Harry and Ron, but I'm tired of fighting all the time. And as for after my NEWTs, I'm not sure honestly. I suppose it depends on how well I do. I always wanted to do something with magical creatures' rights, or perhaps teach at Hogwarts once I can stand to go back again."

"Hmm…" Fred considered her answer. He had a reason for bringing it up but now he was unsure as to how to continue.

"What is it, Fred?"

He kept on looking at the sky, not wanting to give away his nerves, "I was only thinking."

"You can tell me," Hermione prompted, leaning up on her elbow and looking at him now.

Fred sat up, "Well, it's just that, I'm not bad off with the shop now. And once we get the second shop open, well, that'll be twice the income hopefully, not that we need it. I was only thinking that I didn't want you to have to worry about money, is all."

Hermione shook her head, "That wouldn't be right though, expecting you to pay for everything. I want to contribute."

He understood that, "I know, I was only saying. Once we're married it'll be both of ours, so if you didn't want to work before you took your NEWTs or even after or got a job that didn't pay much but you enjoyed. I was just saying you shouldn't worry."

"I appreciate it," Hermione told him. Just like that they had been brought back to reality that they would be married within a few months' time. She had almost forgotten again. The night was so perfect; it was nice to believe that they really were just dating without the Ministry looming over them. She sighed, "It's getting late."

"Suppose it is. I'll walk you back," Fred stood and helped Hermione to her feet. He grabbed her shoes for her as well and they began their walk out of the garden. "Oh, I nearly forgot! Stay right here," he told Hermione as he turned on his heel and sprinted back towards the clearing.

Hermione held her harms around herself. The August night had cooled off considerably and without Fred's arms around her she felt like the light breeze was reaching her bones. Moments later Fred bounded back to where she was waiting.

"I meant to give this to you earlier," he explained as he handed her a glass jar that looked like his mother may have used it for canning vegetables. Hermione took it carefully, lifting it up so she could see what was inside. It was full of tiny twinkling lights and floating cherry blossoms. "Open the lid," he prompted. Hermione did as she was told and was amazed when not only did the lights and cherry blossoms stay inside, but orchestral music played the same song they had danced to.

She smiled up at him, "Fred, this is wonderful. This whole night was just… magical," she laughed at the irony, "Thank you."

Fred leaned down and kissed her gently. She stepped towards him when he pulled away, not ready to break the kiss yet. Hermione pushed her body flat against his and looped her free hand around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could. After a moment she pulled away, realizing that she had caused him an issue again.

"I'm sorry, Fred. I don't know what came over me. I've never felt like this before…" she apologized.

"Darling, don't ever apologize for wanting to do that," he told her. "I know the effects my charming personality and good looks can have," he joked. Hermione pushed at him through her giggle. "Alright, let's get you home before mum goes mental, shall we?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After Fred had walked her back to the Burrow and said good night and Hermione had carefully undone her hair and hung up her dress, she lay awake in bed. She waited until she was sure Ginny was sound asleep before opening the jar on her nightstand and letting the music lull her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I hope you like it. This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far. Thank you for all the reviews and everything. You're all awesome. (:

**Disclaimer:** Think if I click my heels together and say "I wish it were mine" three times, it'll come true? No? Damn it.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed slowly for Hermione. She and Fred had gone on their first date on Wednesday night and since then he had been busy at the shop building their stock supply. He stopped by a few times just to say hello and she had seen him for a few moments when she went to the shop in order to meet George for lunch. Mostly Hermione just spent her days with Harry, Ron, and Ginny and studied for her NEWTs.<p>

On Sunday morning Harry found Hermione in her room with her books spread out before her and her jar of cherry blossoms open, playing her new favorite song. Harry stood in the doorway for a minute, observing his best friend, before she noticed he was there.

"Oh, Harry! Honestly, why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked as she reached over and replaced the lid on her jar, silencing it.

He shrugged, "Dunno, you looked peaceful I guess. Didn't want to interrupt."

Hermione smiled and moved her books to clear a spot for Harry to sit, "You're always free to interrupt."

After getting comfortable, he turned to Hermione, "So, how are you?" he asked. It wasn't the type of formal "How are you" that people ask as a greeting. It was a serious question; Harry knew that Hermione held back on her emotions when she talked to him and Ron at the same time.

Hermione understood what he was asking and took a moment to really consider it. "I'm wonderful Harry, I truly am."

"So you really fancy, Fred?"

"I do. He's much more than everyone thinks he is. He isn't just a jokester."

"Good, I'm glad. Maybe he'll loosen you up a bit," Harry laughed.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione made to shove Harry off the bed but barely made him lean over.

When their laughing had subsided Hermione decided to ask a question that had been bothering her, "Harry, how is Ron doing?"

Her best friend sighed, "With the whole you and Fred thing or with Luna?"

"Both, I suppose."

"Well, he seems to be taking you and Fred better than anyone expected. I can't tell if it's only on the outside though. Even when I ask him about it when we're alone he seems like he's happy for you and that you'll still be in his life. I think he understands why you couldn't be together."

Hermione sighed this time, "But he hasn't really seen Fred and me together much, do you think that will make a difference?"

"Guess we'll see tonight."

"Yes, I guess we will. What about Luna?"

"They've meet for lunch a couple of times and they seem to be getting on fine. I don't think it's going to be anything like what you and Fred or Gin and I have, at least not for a while, but they get along."

"That's good. She's a nice girl," Hermione mused.

They were quiet for a few moments before the cherry blossom jar caught Harry's eye, "Hermione, what's that?"

"Oh," her cheeks flushed slightly at the memory of the night, "Fred gave it to me after our date." She went on to explain about the whole night, giving more detail than she had when telling it to Ron, but still leaving out the amounts of snogging they had done.

"That's brilliant magic," Harry said as he admired the jar, lifting the lid and replacing it again. "The whole night sounds like it was great, Hermione. Wonder if he'd help me do something for Ginny…" he trailed off as he thought.

"Harry…" Hermione had left out another part of the night and she was realizing she wanted to talk about it.

"Mmm?"

"There's something Fred said the other night. It's got me thinking. But you've got to promise not to tell anyone else about this, alright?" Harry nodded at her. "They're opening another shop in Hogsmeade, and Fred said they're already well off from one shop, let alone a second. He told me that if I didn't want to work or get a job that I enjoy but doesn't pay well that I shouldn't worry about it."

Harry thought for a minute, "You're worried about being bored out of your mind or not contributing, aren't you? You're uncomfortable taking money from him." It was Hermione's turn to nod; he knew her well. "Well, once you're married, your vaults at Gringotts will be joined anyways. I can't see you not working, but Fred's got a point. Depending what you do, you wouldn't make a lot. Say you decide to work for House Elf rights, that can't pay well can it?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, but I haven't decided really. I know that after I take my NEWTs I'll get a job, I'm more worried about right now. We're not even married yet so I'm afraid I'd come off badly just accepting his help but my savings are starting to run out. It's just so difficult to find a job without NEWT certifications."

"Just remind them you're part of the reason Voldemort is dead, Hermione. I'm sure they'll give you any job you'd like." Harry laughed at his own joke. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved at his shoulder again.

"Honestly," she sighed but couldn't help succumbing to laughter herself.

-0-0-

* * *

><p>After their talk Hermione and Harry had gone up to the room he shared with Ron. The three of them and Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon playing exploding snap.<p>

"Kids, come down here," Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. The four of them looked at each other; it couldn't be dinner time yet so it caused worry that she was calling all of them now.

"Coming mum," Ginny yelled down the stairs.

"What is it?" Ron asked when they'd reached the living room.

Mrs. Weasley looked up, "Oh, Ronald darling, you didn't really need to come down."

"Well you didn't say so," he pouted.

"What were you gonna do, Ron? Sit in your room while the rest of us came down here and expect us to rush back up to fill you in? No, you would have come anyways," Ginny told him off in a snarky tone.

"Oi, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione stepped in, moving to stand between the siblings and redirecting everyone's attention at Mrs. Weasley. "What is it, Molly?" Hermione asked the older witch before she could begin reprimanding her children.

Mrs. Weasley sent one more glare at each of her biological children, clearly saying that they were to stop immediately. Ginny crossed her arms and Ron sunk down onto the couch. Molly's features relaxed. "These just arrived from the Ministry for you three," she said, holding out a letter for each of them.

"Fred probably got one too, then." No sooner had Hermione spoken the words than Fred walked through the front door.

"Have you got one of these?" he asked, holding his envelope up.

"Yes, we've just gotten them. Have you opened it yet?" she answered him.

He shook his head, "'Sposed I should wait for you."

Harry looked at the envelope in his own hands, "Reckon they're our time frames for the weddings?"

"Fred, Brother, do you mind at least letting me know where you're going when you just take off like that?" George was scolding Fred as he walked through the door.

Mrs. Weasley waved her dish towel at him, "Not now, George." She turned back to them, "Go on then dears, open them up and get it over with."

They sighed collectively, not even bothering to discuss whether they should open them together. They all tore them open and read simultaneously.

Ron had sat up and was on the edge of the couch; George sat down next to him and lounged backwards. Mrs. Weasley was flattening the edges of her already flat apron.

Hermione was the first to finish reading and seeing Mrs. Weasley's anxious expression decided to forgo waiting for the others to finish and explain it, "It says that because we were a couple before those who were paired by the Ministry, we are going to have to marry sooner than they do. Fred and I have to be married before the first of December."

"Same here," Harry said.

Ron looked puzzled, "So when do I have to be married then? Why didn't I get a letter?"

"Because Ronald," Hermione turned to him, "it already said in your original letter that all paired couples had to be married before the end of the year. You did read it, didn't you?" Ron shook his head. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the others.

Ginny's face bore a similar expression to Ron's, "But wait, if I go back to Hogwarts how are we supposed to have a wedding or be married? Have they not thought about that?"

"I haven't actually heard from Professor McGonagall if the school is repaired enough to begin the term in September. Even if it is, I'm sure she would be willing to make arrangements for you," Hermione consoled her. She had been thinking the very same thing and had already decided it was yet another reason not to return to school.

Mrs. Weasley had returned from her temporary state of shock of having to marry off her children so quickly and was back to herself, "Well, it looks like we have some planning to do!" She clapped her hands together, "We can start after dinner," and bustled away to the kitchen to finish preparing the food.

Fred sighed and sunk back into the chair behind him, grabbing Hermione by the waist and pulling her to sit on his lap. She fidgeted slightly, not used to the position or sudden closeness, and managed to turn herself so she was across his legs rather than with her back against him. He kept one arm around her waist and let the other rest on her legs. Harry sat next to Ron and Ginny fell into the other arm chair.

They were all quiet for a few minutes. Hermione could not help thinking how weird it was to her that by the end of the year they would all be married. How would things change? Was she going to lose her best friends? The circles being drawn against her back reminded her that at least one of them would remain, always.

Ginny must have been feeling quite the same as Hermione; she looked around at them as she spoke, "Is anyone else afraid?" They all knew Ginny didn't use the word lightly. She grew up in a family of boys, fell in love with the Boy-Who-Lived and had to leave her to defeat the darkest wizard the world had ever known, and stood up against countless death eaters and dark wizards in the last few years. Fear wasn't something Ginny did.

No one really knew how to respond to her, Ron was the first to speak, "Yeah, I think we are all a bit." The others nodded in agreement.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Hermione asked quietly. At first she thought no one had heard her and decided maybe that was best.

Then Harry looked at her, "Yes." He smiled and hoped she was remembering the same things he was. She couldn't help laughing at the last time they had said those words. Ron joined in on their laughter. The other three looked at each other with confused expressions until the trio calmed down.

"But really," Hermione said again.

Ron nodded at her, "It'll have to. We can't very well all keep living here and pretending to stay like this forever, can we?" He spoke the last words almost as a real question, like maybe it was a possibility.

Hermione shook her head.

"Don't worry," Harry told her, "it doesn't mean we can't all still come for Sunday dinners, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will insist on it anyways. And we can meet for lunch or just drop by to see each other. It just means there will be a few more people and some extra responsibilities as time passes."

Fred and George laughed. "When did you become so wise?" George asked.

"Shove off," Harry was laughing through the insult.

"Speaking of extra people," Fred started, looking at Ron, "How's Lovegood?"

"Yeah," George added, "Does she really _love good_?" He nudged his brother's shoulder with his and waggled his eyebrows towards him.

Hermione stretched her leg out and got a good kick to George's knee. She felt Fred laughing beneath her and swatted at him lightly.

"Oi, why does he only get a light tap and I get a bruise?" the first twin complained.

"Because you're the one who said it," Hermione explained. She turned to Ron, "How is Luna?" She spoke with genuine interest and tried to ignore Fred's continued snickers at his brother.

"Erm, well, she's good," Ron told her, rubbing his neck. "She's still completely loony sometimes, going on about nargles and horns of whatever. She's good though."

"So you're getting along?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. She's nice. I mean, we all knew she was nice. It's just different being one on one with her, is all." Ron's cheeks were turning red. Hermione decided it was time to change the subject.

"What about Angelina?" she asked George.

"Don't get him started!" complained Fred.

George grinned wildly, "She's brilliant. Turns out she was just as excited about the pairing. Who knew the Ministry could actually get something right once in a while?"

"Dinner's ready kids!" Mrs. Weasley called. Fred took Hermione by the waist and lifted her from his lap, placing a quick kiss on her forehead and taking off for the kitchen behind his brothers. Ginny was on their heels. Harry shook his head and threw his arm around Hermione's shoulder. She thought about how they weren't really kids anymore, but perhaps Mrs. Weasley would always see them that way.

-0-0-

* * *

><p>Sunday dinner was loud, as always. Everyone was trying to have their own conversations while simultaneously listening to everyone else's as well. Hermione just ate her food and listened, choosing not to add to the noise.<p>

Fred was engaged in a debate with George and Charlie about quidditch and dragons. Hermione wasn't sure how the two related but she couldn't keep up with them to figure it out.

Just as they were all finishing second and third helpings of pie, Mrs. Weasley called for attention. "Now, we've got some decisions to make. Percy, Ron and George, obviously we can't decide on your dates tonight since Amelia, Luna and Angelina aren't here." Ron and George leaned back in their chairs, realizing they didn't need to be involved in this conversation took the weight off their chests for the time being. Percy remained attentive however. "Now, did you four have any ideas for your dates?"

Three of them shook their heads. Hermione realized that Fred had not and looked towards him, "Well, I had an idea," he said. He placed his hand on Hermione's knee under the table, "If you don't mind not waiting until the last minute. What about the fourth of November?"

Hermione saw a grin spread across George's face, who tried to hide it by eating more pie. The others obviously hadn't made the connection yet.

Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment, "Yes, that's a Sunday this year. That should work just fine. Hermione dear, is that alright with you?"

She smiled, "Yes, yes that's fine. No point in waiting until the last minute and causing more unnecessary stress, is there?" Although the thought that in just over two months she would be married was more than slightly terrifying to her.

"Ginny, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley turned to them. "How about the eighteenth, dears? That's two weeks after Fred and Hermione, plenty of time to prepare but not so close that it could cause problems."

Harry shrugged at Ginny, "Sure mum," she answered for them both.

-0-0-

* * *

><p>"How was your walk?" Fred asked Hermione after she'd returned from her evening walk with George.<p>

"Fine," she told him, "It was nice to have a little peace after such a loud dinner."

Fred was sitting in the arm chair again and Hermione had stopped in front of it to answer his question. This, she realized, was a bad place to stop. He reached forward and scooped her into his lap again, placing a kiss right on her lips. She giggled and tried to squirm away from him, "Fred! What are you doing?"

"S'alright 'Mione," Ron told her, "we didn't expect you to hold off forever, you know."

Hermione blushed; she hadn't expected Ron to be so okay with the whole thing. Fred took advantage of her moment of shock, pulling her tighter to him. He leaned close to her and whispered softly, "Stop worrying love, it's alright." She turned to him and saw he wasn't teasing her at all. Hermione was surprised to discover just how quickly Fred had become attuned to her, how he already knew what was going on in her mind. She relaxed her body against him.

-0-0-

* * *

><p>There were moments when Fred still couldn't believe his luck. Here he was sitting with the prettiest girl he knew perched on his lap. Not only was he lucky enough to be holding her, but he'd get to do it forever. Sure, it was scary to think that he was getting married so young, but something about Hermione made him sure that it was all going to be alright. He didn't feel so foolish or like he was just wasting time anymore. Hermione gave him a purpose, a reason to be serious. At the same time, she didn't hold him back from being himself or prevent him from doing anything. He was lucky.<p>

He pulled her tighter against himself, tucking his face into the thick curls at the side of her neck and breathing her in. She smelled an awful lot like cherry blossoms, it made him wonder if she'd been listening to the gift he'd given her.

"'Mione," he spoke softly into her ear, not wanting to distract the others from their conversation and draw attention to themselves.

"Hmm?" she answered just as softly, only barely turning her head towards him.

"What kind of ring do you want?"

"I'm not sure. Could we pick it together? We have to get our bands as well, don't we?"

"Mhm," they were still talking softly and the others had not noticed their absence from the conversation. "Would you like to go tomorrow?"

"I thought we were going to date as long as possible, Fred."

"We are. We don't have to buy one tomorrow. I'd just like to know what you like so that when I ask you I know I have the right ring." He said softly, playing with her small fingers.

"Alright," Hermione agreed. She rested her head against his shoulder. Fred found he enjoyed the feeling. He continued stroking her fingers with his right hand while the left played with a few curls splayed across her back.

Fred didn't know when Hermione had fallen asleep, but decided not to disturb her. He continued to listen to the conversation between George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry but didn't add anything. He wasn't sure when but he must have dozed off himself because the next thing he knew, George was standing over him.

"Freddie, wakey wakey." He kicked at the leg that wasn't supporting most of Hermione's weight. Fred opened his eyes and took a moment to realize his surroundings. He became aware of the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled. George sighed, "Ready to head home Brother-mine or are you going to sleep like that all night?"

Harry, who was standing nearby looking down at a sleeping Ginny, looked over to Fred. "She'll be mad in the morning if you let her sleep like that all night. Her back will be bothering her," he warned. Harry had learned the hard way after letting Hermione sleep in the common room chairs when she'd fallen asleep studying.

"Think she'll wake up if I lift her?" Fred asked him.

"Nah, once she's asleep she's usually out." He turned to ask Ron a question, only to find he'd nodded off on the couch. "Ron, get up." Harry shoved at his arm.

"Uherhuh?" Ron mumbled incoherently for a moment. "Oh, sorry, drifted off."

"Yeah, seems everybody did," George commented.

Harry moved back to Ginny's side and bent to pick her up. "Mind getting the girls' door mate?" he asked Ron.

"I'll meet you back at the flat, Georgie," Fred said softly as he stood slowly, trying not to jostle Hermione too much in the process. Just like Harry said she didn't wake, she merely turned her body inward and snuggled her face more securely into the crook of Fred's shoulder.

George flooed home while the boys headed up the stairs carrying the slumbering girls in their arms.

-0-0-

* * *

><p>Hermione woke sometime later in the middle of the night. The last thing she remembered was shutting her eyes on Fred's shoulder, now she was in her bed with no recollection of getting there. She sat up slightly on her elbows, looking around the room. Ginny was asleep in her bed and looked as if she was still wearing her day clothes. Hermione then realized she too was still in her jeans and shirt. She got up as quietly as she could and moved to her wardrobe. She changed into her pajamas and slipped back into her bed. That's when she noticed the note next to her glowing cherry blossom jar.<p>

_Mione, you nodded off on my shoulder and I didn't have the heart to wake you. You look bloody cute when you sleep. Harry said you wouldn't wake if I carried you to bed, so I did. See you around lunch. Yours only, Fred._

She smiled, tucking the note back under the edge of her jar, which she opened so it was playing what she had come to think of as their song. Still smiling, Hermione slid back under her blankets and drifted off to sleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Fair warning, there's some light smut in this chapter. Also, it's shorter than some of the others. It just seemed like a good place to stop. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** My wish to magically become JK over night didn't come true, so it's still not mine.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny both slept late that morning. It was nearly eleven before Harry and Ron decided they'd had enough sleep.<p>

"Morning Sleeping Beauties," Harry called as he opened their bedroom door. He sat down on Ginny's bed and rubbed her shoulder.

Ron had a less soft approach, plopping down on Hermione's bed and shaking her leg. "Mione, get up."

"Ronald, what on earth? What's wrong?" She asked as she rolled over.

"Nothing, it just almost eleven. Thought you might want to be up before Fred came to get you," Ron shrugged. He watched as Hermione placed the lid back on her cherry blossom jar and sat up. She tried to run a hand through her hair but wound up with her fingers tangled in the matt of curls.

Ginny on the other hand had woken up pleasantly and she and Harry were now snogging on her bed.

"Really mate, that's my sister," Ron complained.

Harry pulled away and stood up, "Right, sorry."

The boys headed down stairs and left the girls to shower and dress.

-0-0-

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with Ginny listening to Mrs. Weasley talk about table cloths and flower colors when Fred arrived.<p>

"Oh, Fred, sweetie! Would you like something to eat?" his mother immediately tried to get him to sit down at the table with them.

Ginny and Hermione did their best to shake their heads without Molly noticing. Hermione hoped he would recognize the plea in her eyes for him to save her.

"Normally would, Mum. But I've only got an hour for lunch and Hermione and I have an appointment."

"Oh, well you'll come back for dinner won't you? And bring your brother?" she pushed.

"Sure, Mum. We'll be here," he agreed knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of it if he tried. Besides, it gave him more time with Hermione. Who at the moment was sighing with relief and getting up from the table, giving Ginny an apologetic look. It was returned with a look that clearly said Ginny wanted to be mad but was already too exhausted. "Ready to go, love?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes, all set. How are we going?"

"I thought we could just floo into the shop and walk from there."

"Okay. See you later," she waved to Molly and Ginny as they headed to the fireplace in the living room.

To Hermione's surprise they had flooed into the twins' flat and not the shop itself. "I thought you said we were flooing into the shop?"

"Nah, wanted a bit of time with you by myself," he said mischievously.

"What about only having an hour for lunch?" Hermione scolded his lie, but she was smiling as she slowly backed away from Fred. He was walking slowly towards her with a wicked grin.

"Yes, I do only have an hour for lunch, but I didn't say I was actually on my lunch break. I took the afternoon off."

Before Hermione could say another word he'd quickly taken the last few steps between them and wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up and spun her in a circle, tucking his face into her hair and pressing his lips to her neck. Hermione let out a squeal as he set her down and began tickling her sides. She attempted to back away from him but only managed to fall back onto the couch. He had such a grip on her side that he tumbled after her, landing on top of her but managing to catch most of his own weight.

Hermione stopped laughing and looked up at him. Neither of them moved, nervous about their position. Fred moved first, closing the gap between their lips. He kissed her with immediate passion, his tongue dancing across her lips asking for entrance and one hand holding the back of her head. Hermione responded with reckless abandon, banishing her brain and listening only to what her body was saying.

Sensing that she was not going to stop anytime soon, Fred took her by the waist and lifted her more securely onto the couch. He moved on top of her so that he was between her legs and supporting most of his weight on his elbows. All the while he never broke contact with her lips.

Finding that she liked the friction he caused when he pressed against her, Hermione slid her hands down his back and pulled at him. She slid her hands back up underneath his shirt, letting them explore the muscles of his back. Hermione only broke their kiss when she could no longer breathe. Fred however, didn't let that stop him. He moved to her neck, placing soft kisses and nips there. He kissed along her jaw and down her throat, repeating his pattern until she had caught her breath and was impatient to feel his lips on hers again.

Fred lifted one hand from her shoulder and moved it to her side. He began moving it up but hesitated just below her breast, unsure whether he would be pushing the boundaries despite the fact that he was still above her shirt. Hermione felt his hesitation and nodded into their kiss. He understood, slowly stretching his large hand across her chest. He squeezed it lightly, rubbing his hand in circles across it. A moan escaped Hermione's lips; she bucked her hips towards Fred wanting more friction and pressure. Fred gladly complied, pushing himself against her. Hermione could feel his length against her and she rocked against it, welcoming the stirring sensation in her abdomen. She had never experienced this feeling and wasn't keen to stop now.

Hermione pulled away from Fred's lips again only to yank his shirt off over his head, followed by her sweater leaving her in only a thin tank top. Fred unbuttoned his pants, and slid them down, keeping his boxers on but needing more room for his stiff member. She lifted her hips towards him again, eager for the pressure to resume. He fell against her, enjoying every movement of her hips against him. He continued rubbing her breasts and buried his head in her neck, nipping at the skin there.

"Mione," he moaned against her neck. He pushed harder against her, discovering that even through the fabric she was rubbing him just the right way. He knew he shouldn't be letting it go this far when he didn't know how Hermione felt about the situation, but she wasn't stopping either.

"Don't. Stop." She whimpered grabbing him by the hair and bringing his lips back to hers. He didn't. He continued to push against her bucking hips. He pulled at the fabric of her tank top and she wriggled so it slid up and granted his hands access to her front clasping bra. He quickly undid it and broke their kiss only to take in a long look at her bare breasts. He ran his hand against them and slowly spun her hard nipple between his fingertips. She arched her back and he dipped his head down, taking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue across it. All the while he kept on pushing against her. Hermione rubbed herself harder against his pressure, feeling him against her. She needed more; she reached down and grabbed his arse, pushing him into her. Fred returned to her mouth, keeping his hand working her breast. He kissed her as deeply as he could.

"Fred, Fred," Hermione began moaning into his mouth. All at once the sensations culminated and both cried out. Hermione's body shook, Fred bucked a few times against her, and they both relaxed together.

Fred rested his head against Hermione's chest, still breathing heavily. He then realized he didn't know how she would be taking this; he rose to his elbows again to look at her. She had her head back and her eyes closed.

"Hermione?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Fred?"

"Are you alright?" She lifted her head to look at him; she pulled him to her again and kissed him gently. Fred took that as a yes. Fred got up from on top of her and pulled up his pants. He retrieved their shirts, and then realized he had a slight problem.

"Er, Mione, could you excuse me for a minute?" She nodded and he headed back to his room. Hermione realized she too had an issue much the same; her knickers were quite damp. She made her way to the bathroom to scourgify them. She was straightening out her tangles when Fred knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said, opening the door for him.

"Hermione," he said again, "Are you sure you're alright? I know that wasn't, well, it wasn't sex but it was pretty bloody intense."

"Stop worrying, I quite enjoyed it really."

Fred sighed with some relief. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Anything," she told him.

"Have you ever… I mean, I know not with a bloke, but, well, on your own, have you ever," Fred was stumbling over his words, not wanting to sound indelicate or like a right git. Hermione turned from the mirror to look at him, trying to work out what he was saying. He tried again, "What I'm asking is whether you've ever gotten yourself off? Or was this the, the first time you've ever… finished?"

Hermione's brain was finally catching up to her and her cheeks flushed bright pink. She looked down at her hands and began playing with the cuff of her sweater. Fred felt awful for embarrassing her; he stepped to her and took her hands. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Mione. I was only asking because I've never had that happen to me. I mean, I've never done that much without doing anything."

She looked up and could see that he was being sincere. Hermione took a deep breath, "That was the first time."

Fred wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her, "I'm glad it was me then," he told her.

She rested her head against his chest. After a moment she looked at him again, "Didn't you say we had an appointment?"

"Bloody hell, we do! Are you ready to go?" She nodded and he grabbed her hand and led her from the flat.

As they rushed through the shop Hermione heard George laugh and call after them "Weren't you supposed to go get her an hour ago?"

Fred called back over his shoulder, "I did brother, been upstairs," as he pulled Hermione through the front doors and onto the street. Thankfully the jewelry shop wasn't very far from the twins' joke shop and they arrived within minutes.

"Sorry we're late, Walt," Fred apologized the moment they were in the door.

A kind looking older gentleman sat behind the counter polishing a set of rings, "No worries m'boy." He looked up and smiled at the couple. "So this is the fine Hermione?"

Fred nodded. "Hermione, this is Walt. He's responsible for all of mum's wonderful gifts from us. Bill also comes to him for Fleur's," he explained.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Hermione smiled at him.

"Ah, such a sweet girl," the older wizard said. "Now, you're here to look at rings, are you not?"

"We are," Fred told him, "But only to see what she likes. Hermione won't be involved in the actual purchasing of whichever ring I ultimately choose for her."

While Hermione wanted to pout about her lack of involvement, she also adored the fact that Fred still wanted to keep as many surprises as he could for her.

"I see. Well, step right up here, let's see what we have." Walt reached under the counter and pulled up several long boxes. He opened each one and laid the rings out in front of them. Hermione let out a tiny gasp. Each ring was so beautiful and different. She didn't know where to look first. Her eyes fell to a gold band with a large ruby surrounded by emeralds.

Fred saw it too. It must have been the biggest one of the bunch. He lifted it from the case, "What about this one?"

Walt chuckled, "Fred, put that down. It's much too flashy for the young lady."

"He's right, Fred." Hermione agreed. The older man reminded her quite a bit of Ollivander, the elderly wand maker.

Fred sighed and put it back. They looked at several different styles but each one Hermione slipped on her finger was too bright or heavy against her delicate hand. Not a single ring was suitable. Though they did discover the styles Hermione liked and though she was unsure, Fred assured her that he would find her the perfect ring.

While Fred talked to Walt before they were about to leave, Hermione looked around the small shop. She wandered over to a display case full of necklaces and bracelets. She was admiring a delicate silver chain with a small pendant holding two white stones with a pink one in the middle when she felt a breath on her neck.

"See anything you like, love?"

Hermione pointed at the necklace, "I was just thinking it was a shame there wasn't a ring like that. It's beautiful."

"Would you like it?" Fred asked her, circling his hands around her waist.

"Oh, no," she shook her head, "I'm sure it's much too expensive. I was only admiring it."

As they were walking out of the shop Fred turned back to Walt and nodded at him.

-0-0-

* * *

><p>Hermione returned to the Burrow alone that afternoon. Fred said he had some paperwork to help George with but promised to come for dinner that evening.<p>

As soon as she'd walked in the door Mrs. Weasley began buzzing about wedding preparations again. Hermione did her best to excuse herself, saying she had some reading she needed to get done. Knowing she wasn't safe anywhere in the house, she gathered some books and headed out to the garden and the cherry blossom tree.

-0-0-

* * *

><p>After Hermione flooed back to the Burrow, Fred returned to the little jewelry shop.<p>

"Georgie, where are you Brother-mine?" Fred called as soon as he'd walked back into the shop.

"Over here," George waved his hand from behind one of the shelves containing their Skiving Snack Boxes. Fred found him reorganizing them again.

"What was wrong with the display this time?" he asked.

"Oh, some kid knocked into it and a bunch of the Puking Pastilles fell into the Nosebleed Nougat. I figured they should be separated better."

"Or protected better so they don't get knocked about," Fred suggested.

"Did you need something?" George stopped his task and turned to Fred.

"Yeah, did. Need another date idea for Hermione. I kind of set myself up with the last one being so big, I can't just do something boring now."

George shook his head, "Brother, nothing you do is ever boring. And this is Hermione; you don't need to keep one upping yourself. But while we're on the subject of our young friend-"

"Girlfriend," Fred corrected him.

"Your girlfriend, my friend," George continued, "What exactly were you two doing that caused you to be an hour late to your appointment this afternoon?"

Fred chuckled, contemplating how to answer. He never lied to his brother but he wasn't sure how comfortable Hermione would be with him telling him about their afternoon. He decided to keep it simple without many details, "Just a bit of snogging."

George shook his head, clearly not believing him fully but deciding to change the subject, "Did you find her a ring when you finally got out of here?"

"Not exactly, but she was looking after this necklace," Fred explained as he pulled a box from his pocket, "So I asked Walt to make a ring to match it."

"Brilliant," George smiled. He was happy his brother had finally found a girl he cared for. He was happy it was Hermione and that she cared for him just as much. He was not so happy upon finding out Fred had promised their presence at the Burrow that night. "Oi, Freddie, I had a date with Angie!" he complained.

"Bring her along. Mum'll be thrilled and Angie will have to get used to us lot sooner or later," Fred told him before heading back up to the flat.

"Where do you think you're going?" George hollered.

"I took the afternoon off, remember?"

-0-0—


	9. Chapter 9

**Song rec-** _Who Are You When I'm Not Lookin' _by Blake Shelton

**Author's Note:** I have a day off and I don't feel well, so I'm laying in bed writing. I figured since I now have a good start on Chapter 13, I should post 9. I really hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's just kind of fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or any thing else created by JK Rowling or Warner Bros.

* * *

><p>Fred sat upstairs in the flat thinking about earlier that day. He'd never expected Hermione to snog him quite so roughly, especially not so soon. He wasn't complaining, it just took him by surprise. He found even he had a harder time controlling himself when he began kissing her.<p>

He began pacing the living room, trying to decide if their lack of control was a good or bad thing. He knew it didn't matter much since they'd be spending their life together so it wasn't like they were doing anything bad. At the same time though, he wanted to make sure every first was special for her. He was most worried that in the middle of snogging Hermione would suddenly decide she wanted to go farther and he wouldn't be able to resist her.

Images of the afternoon began feeling his mind again, followed by memories of their first date and their snogging under the stars. He had the idea that much the same as Hermione brought out a more serious side to him, he was bringing out the more reckless side of her. He didn't want her to be too reckless though and resent him for it later. His mind was spinning in circles, or maybe that was him. His pacing had become tighter and tighter until he was nearly turning on the spot. He sighed and sat down again. Fred pulled the necklace from his pocket again and looked at it. Walt had said it would be at least a week before he'd have the ring ready. He'd already decided he was going to ask Hermione as soon as he had the ring, which meant he had to take her out on a few more dates within the next week or so.

As he sat at the kitchen table, contemplating where to take her and what to do, his mind turned to questions about what she would like. Other than books and muggle things, he didn't really know. He suddenly understood what she had been saying the other night about how she didn't really know him. He didn't know her either. He didn't know whether she preferred baths or showers, if she liked butter or jam on her toast, or if she snored in her sleep. Fred didn't know who Hermione was when she was alone, whether she was different than the strong witch she portrayed to everyone else. He discovered that he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about her. As this realization hit him, so did another. He was already falling in love with her.

Fred finally decided he was thinking too much and he was just going to head over to the Burrow early. He scribbled a note for George to let him know where he'd gone and spun on the spot into the air.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione had transfigured the bench under the cherry blossom tree into an oversized arm chair and was currently curled up in it with a charms book open on her lap. She wasn't focusing on it though. Instead she was letting her mind wander and found it was always coming back to Fred and that afternoon. She didn't regret it but she worried what Fred would think of her now. Would he think she was lying about her past experience? Would he decide that he didn't want to be with her after all?

She shook her head and tried to rid herself of the bad thoughts. She knew Fred wouldn't do that to her. And he had come to her afterwards to assure she was alright. Fred wasn't as shallow as a lot of people thought he was. He was sweet and caring, Hermione thought. She closed her eyes and thought of the look on his face when he told her he was glad he had been the first to make her feel the way he did. He had been sincere. While Hermione admittedly did not know a great deal about Fred, she knew he was much more than she ever imagined. She also knew that he was good for her. He was bringing out a side of her that very much needed some time out of the cage Hermione had kept it locked in for her entire life.

The more she thought about Fred, the more questions arose about his various likes and dislikes. She decided she would ask him all these things the next time she had the opportunity. Hermione wanted to know even the most trivial things about him, like whether he slept with socks on and how his hair looked in the morning. She laid her head back against the chair and tried to imagine waking up next to him, seeing his sleepy smile and hearing him say good morning. She realized she very much liked that image.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Molly Weasley screamed as her son suddenly appeared next to her. "Oh goodness! Fred Weasley, what are you doing?" she scolded.

"Thought I'd pop over early and let you know George is bringing Angelina to dinner," Fred shrugged.

"Oh! That's lovely! Maybe we can decide on their wedding date tonight!" Molly became quite excited about the prospect of having one more thing settled. "Oh, Fred dear, you and Hermione really ought to sit down and decide on some things for yours. I tried to talk to her earlier but she said she had some reading to do."

"Is that so?" Fred asked, "Do you know where she is now?"

"Not the faintest idea. I haven't seen her since."

"Alright Mum, I'll see if I can find her," Fred told her as he headed out the back door towards the garden.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione was still curled up in her chair with her eyes shut when she heard her name being called off in the distance. She sighed, not wanting to leave her little haven. The voice was closer when she realized it was Fred. She stayed put, knowing he would find her.

"Oh Mioneeeeeee," Fred sang as he walked into the clearing. He stopped when he saw her small frame enveloped by the oversized chair, smiling at how cute she was and the fact that she looked like she had just been patiently waiting for him. "Hello, love," he greeted her.

"Hello," she said back, closing the book on her lap, "What are you doing here so early? I thought you had things to help George with."

"Turns out he didn't need me so much after all," Fred told her. "I thought you might like to chat before dinner."

"Chat about what?"

"Do you mind?" Fred motioned to the chair. When Hermione stood up he waved his wand and turned it into an only slightly bigger love seat. He flopped down and waited for Hermione to sit beside him. She put her back against the arm of the sofa and tucked her bare feet under the side of Fred's legs. Wrapping her arms around her knees she looked at him and waited for him to speak.

He looked at her and was caught by the surprise of how sweet she looked; it took him a moment to get his mind together again. "Right, I've been thinking and thought maybe we should make a little game for ourselves," he said.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, "What kind of game?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said the other night, about how we don't know much about each other. And well, I want to know everything about you, Mione. I really do. So I thought maybe we could make a game out of asking each other questions. We can ask them anytime, anywhere and we always have to answer truthfully."

"Okay," she agreed, "But you can't take advantage of it."

"Darling, I'm hurt. What would ever make you think I would take advantage of my own game!" Fred put his hand over his heart like Hermione had wounded him.

She laughed and pushed at the underside of his leg with her foot, "I'm serious, Fred. I'll play, but you can't decide to ask me anything extraordinarily personal at say, the dinner table."

"Oh, fine. Take all the fun out of it," Fred teased her.

"When do we start?" she asked.

"We could start now."

They spent the next hour and a half before dinner asking each other everything they could think of. Fred learned that Hermione liked honey in her tea, knew how to knit, preferred sweet scented things to heavier scents, liked to sleep with two pillows, wasn't very good at sports, had a fear of flying, and that she enjoyed peach jam on her toast. He also learned the deeper things, like how she had wished he had asked her to the Yule Ball but took her anger out on Ron because that's who everyone expected her to be with, how afraid she was the whole time she had been on the run with Ron and Harry, that she still had horrible nightmares and would wake up flailing, and also that the entire time he was in St. Mungo's she had felt such a draw to be there and would count his heart beats just to make sure he was still there with them.

Hermione in turned learned about Fred. She discovered that he liked to sleep in just a pair of boxers or pajama pants, was actually quite good at potions, would have liked to have been a seeker rather than a beater if George hadn't wanted to play Quidditch, liked to sit under the hot water of his shower when he didn't have any place to be, preferred to eat oatmeal when he was sick, and that he and George had once spent so long pretending they were the other that even they became confused as to who they really were. Just like Fred, Hermione learned more meaningful things as well. He had never felt as empty as when he was in a coma because it was the only time he couldn't feel George, he wished it had been his ear hexed off, and he was often afraid that his parents didn't truly approve of their shop and would never be as proud of him as they were of Percy.

It wasn't until they heard George yelling for them through the garden that they realized how long they had been sitting there.

"'Spose it's probably about supper time," Fred said as he stretched his arms.

"FRED? HERMIONE?" George was still hollering for them.

"Coming brother!" Fred yelled back. He got up from the love seat and offered Hermione his hand, pulling her to her feet. He waved his wand and the small couch returned to bench form.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They walked into the Burrow with George to find that everyone had already gathered in the kitchen. To their surprise Angelina was not the only extra person at the table, Luna and Amelia were there as well. It turns out that Mrs. Weasley had told Ron and Percy to invite their significant others since George was bringing Angelina. Not only were the girls there, Mrs. Weasley had insisted Bill, Fleur, and Charlie came as well to have a proper family dinner.

The last three to arrive managed to get to their seats, but with so many extra people it was a tight squeeze. Hermione was practically on top of Fred's lap; he put his arm around the back of her chair, trying to give her more room.

Hermione looked around the table and tried to observe how the new girls were adapting to the Weasley family. Angelina looked relaxed, leaning into George and laughing at something he was whispering in her ear. Amelia looked a little tense, she was sitting ramrod straight as she listened politely to Percy and Mr. Weasley's conversation about work at the Ministry. Luna, as ever, looked like she was in her own little world. Hermione was surprised to see Ron glancing at his date from the corner of his eye with a small smile on his face.

"Well, isn't this lovely!" Mrs. Weasley's excitement was evident in her tone. Everyone at the table nodded so she continued, "We're so pleased to have Luna, Amelia, and Angelina here with us tonight. Welcome to the family dears." The three girls smiled at Mrs. Weasley with varying amounts of nervousness showing. "Alright, tuck in everyone! Don't let it get cold," Molly finally finished, allowing everyone to dig in to the meal she had prepared.

Conversation flowed smoothly throughout the meal until talk turned to weddings. Luna had brought up how her father was going to dance with her down the aisle, rather than walking. It was some sort of Lovegood tradition. Fred snorted slightly and Hermione gave him a sharp jab to the ribs.

Luna noticed the exchange and it brought her attention to Hermione. "Who's going to walk you down the aisle, Hermione? Have your parents returned from Australia yet?"

She hadn't been expecting this question. She shook her head, "Er, no. It turns out the memory charm I performed was much stronger than I had anticipated, I wasn't able to reverse it…" Hermione's shoulders slumped somewhat at the thought of her parents, but she continued on a more upbeat tone, hoping no one would notice. "Actually, Harry, Ron, I was hoping you two would walk with me."

"Yeah, of course," Harry responded immediately.

"You know we will," Ron told her.

The conversation turned to picking out dates for the last three couples and Hermione was able avoid any more spotlight.

Fred however, had noticed the sadness in her voice when she talked about her parents. He hated to know she was hurting and he hadn't had any idea until now. Why hadn't he thought about that? It had just never occurred to him, probably because he had only met the Grangers a handful of times. He was used to Hermione being at the Burrow; his parents were as much hers as they were his. Fred tightened his arm around her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes, he just smiled back. He made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to ensure she was happy and that their wedding day was perfect for her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After dinner they all moved to the living room to relax and continue chatting. With so many of them there they had to transfigure some more chairs and couches for everyone to fit. Hermione and Fred chose to sit as they had become accustomed to, with Hermione sideways on his lap and his arms tight around her waist. She smiled at him when he pulled her as close as he could. She had never imagined she would feel so at ease sitting like this in front of the entire Weasley family and all its extended members. After all, Hermione was not one of those girls who flaunted their relationships. Then again, she hadn't had many relationships at all. She tried to banish those thoughts away. Besides, this was the relationship she'd be in for the rest of her life; it was good that she felt so comfortable with their family. She supposed that it didn't hurt that she had considered the Weasley's to be her family since she was eleven years old. Nothing was going to change really.

Hermione hadn't realized she'd been staring at Fred the whole time her brain had been flipping through her thoughts until he laughed a little. "Mione, are you in there?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she apologized, "just a little lost in thought."

He chuckled again and kissed her softly on the lips, "It's alright, love."

"Oi, do you mind?" Ron interrupted their moment. Hermione looked at him with fearful eyes, worried that he was finally letting his anger show. She quickly realized that he was teasing her and stuck her tongue out at him. She also noticed that he had his arm loosely hung around Luna's shoulders. Wonder filled Hermione's thoughts as she tried to make sense of the situation. She considered that perhaps Ron really was getting on with Luna, maybe a bit better than anyone had thought.

"Don't be jealous, little brother," Fred scolded, "It's not my fault you didn't get the handsome good looks."

"Oh, sod off," Ron told him. Everyone laughed softly at the exchange and returned to their conversation.

A long while later Mrs. Weasley began sending them all home or off to bed. "You too, Hermione, it's late," she said when Hermione was taking longer than the others.

She nodded, "Alright, Molly." Hermione turned to Fred, "It is awfully late."

When Mrs. Weasley saw that she was beginning to get up she was satisfied that Hermione would be getting to bed and she headed up to go to bed herself. The couple waited a few moments to make sure she had really gone to bed before speaking.

"I should go to bed, Fred," she told him.

"Mhm, you should. I've got some big plans for you tomorrow," he agreed.

Hermione smiled, "Oh really? And what would those be?"

He shook his head, "Mione, haven't you learned by now I like to surprise you?"

She sighed, "Alright, what time should I be ready?"

Fred chuckled. He liked that she was getting used to his antics. "Six o'clock," he answered her as she stood up and stretched her legs. Fred jumped up quickly, wrapping his arms around her exposed waist and lifting her up to his eye level.

"Fred!" she gasped. He had caught her off guard and she was struggling to get her feet back on the ground. He set her down gently and dipped his head down to her lips, kissing her gently.

"Good night, love," he said softly as he stepped back and apparated home.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry about the wait. Also that this chapter seems a bit more like fluff, even though there's a bit of development. I've been working more hours so it's harder for me to get as much writing done. I promise I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** It's still not mine.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Why won't you just let me help you get ready?" Ginny begged her friend for the fiftieth time that afternoon. She had been trying all day to persuade Hermione into letting her get her ready for her date with Fred that evening. Hermione had been a bit more stubborn than the last time however.<p>

"Because, Ginny," Hermione said, "you don't know where we're going this time, so there's no reason I can't prepare myself." She sighed and tried to go back to her book. Hermione had come upstairs to their room to try to get away from the younger witch, but realized she probably would have been better off going to what she had begun to think of as "her" clearing.

Ginny sat down on her bed opposite Hermione and looked at her for a long moment. She finally rested her chin in her hands, "I don't think that's the real reason." She didn't say it as a question or go any farther. It was a statement. She knew she was right.

Closing her book Hermione looked up at the redheaded girl she considered her sister, she knew she couldn't hide much from her. "You're right," she admitted. Ginny waited patiently, knowing that Hermione would continue in time. She did, "It's just that, well last time, all of that preparation and dolling up wasn't me. I don't want Fred to expect that all the time, and well, honestly, I'm afraid I'll disappoint him when I'm just me. It's better if he decides he doesn't want me now."

In a matter of seconds Ginny had risen from her bed and sat down next to Hermione. She looked at her seriously, "Hermione, listen to me. You're beautiful whether I get you ready or you do it yourself; you are by no means 'plain.' Fred absolutely adores you, we all see it. And besides, he sees you every day; he knows that you aren't going to be all dolled up every day. I don't think he's going anywhere. If he does, he's a tosser."

Hermione smiled gratefully at Ginny, she knew she was right and that she really didn't need to be worrying so much. She sighed, "I suppose I could use some help getting ready." Ginny squealed in delight and hugged her friend.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Just before six o'clock that evening, Hermione found herself once again in front of the full length mirror in their room. She had chosen a simple black skirt that fell just above her knees and a pale pink tank top. She tucked her light blue cardigan into her beaded bag before returning to examining herself. Hermione had thankfully been able to coerce Ginny into letting her wear a pair of simple black sandals. Though Ginny had insisted on charming Hermione's hair so the curls fell a little more smoothly she had agreed to leave it be otherwise.

Ginny was taking one last look to ensure everything was in place when there was a knock on their door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"George," he answered.

"Oh, alright," Ginny said as she waved her wand, unlocking their door.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him before he turned to see Hermione, "Blimey, Hermione, you look amazing."

Her cheeks flushed pink to match her shirt, "Thank you, George. I just hope your brother thinks so, too." She turned back to the mirror to readjust her shirt and ran her hands down the edges of her skirt.

"He will, no worries. Speaking of my brother, he's downstairs waiting. Thought you might want to know," George told her as he turned to go.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fred was leaning against the wall next to the fireplace waiting for Hermione when George came bounding down the stairs.

"You're one lucky bloke, brother-mine," George laughed as he sank onto the couch next to Ron and propped his feet up on the table.

The minutes seemed to drag on forever. Fred felt like every moment apart from Hermione was a moment wasted. He found himself thinking about how he had never felt like this before. She was the first girl he had ever felt like he truly wanted to spend every possible moment with. It was new territory for him but he found it was territory he couldn't wait to explore.

He looked up to the sound of footsteps again and saw his little sister coming down the stairs, followed by Hermione. Fred was caught off guard by the amount of skin Hermione was showing. Though none of it was inappropriate at all, he was not used to seeing it. Normally she wore a fitted t-shirt and a pair of shorts. True, this skirt was longer than many of her shorts but it somehow seemed like she was revealing more now. Ginny motioned again for Hermione to spin, her skirt flowing out slightly and Fred's breath caught in his throat.

Instead of looking for words, Fred closed the distance between them. Sweeping Hermione into his arms he leaned down and kissed her fiercely, trying to convey what he couldn't find the words for. Several seconds later, the room filled with noises of chuckling and clearing of throats.

It took Mrs. Weasley bursting in to break them apart, "Fred Weasley!" she hollered, "Give that girl some air, for goodness sake. You'll suffocate her!"

Fred pulled away from Hermione's lips, but kept her wrapped tight in his arms. She bent her face against his chest, doing her best to hide her flushing cheeks as well as the giggling that was escaping her lips. Fred dipped his head so his mouth was right next to Hermione's ear, "Hold tight." Without another word to his family he apparated away, pulling his blushing girlfriend with him.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Hermione opened her eyes again they were in Fred and George's flat.

"What are we doing here, Fred?" she asked.

Fred flicked his wand. All the lights dimmed and dozens of candles appeared around the living and dining areas. "This, my dear, is our date." He motioned for Hermione to have a seat on the couch while he disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later he reappeared holding a bottle of wine. "Would you like some?" he asked, offering her a glass.

"I've never really had wine," she admitted. She took it anyways, taking a small sip. "Oh, this is quite good actually."

"I thought you'd like it," Fred told her. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

"Dinner? Did you order in or something?"

"I cooked," he said simply.

Hermione smiled, "I didn't know you could cook!"

"There are plenty of things you don't know about me yet," Fred teased her.

"Like what?" Hermione was willing to joke along, thinking he might tell her something important.

Fred sat down beside her on the couch and put his arm behind her shoulders, "Like the fact that I am finding you incredibly hard to resist in that ensemble."

The pink returned to her cheeks instantly. Hermione tried to flatten the edge of her skirt again and took another sip of wine. Fred pushed at the edge of her skirt where she had just flattened it. They played that game for a minute before Hermione finally looked up at him. She found a large grin pasted on his face and she couldn't help but laugh.

A timer went off somewhere in the kitchen. "Oh, better get that," Fred said as he got up from the couch.

Hermione sat alone on the couch sipping her wine. She contemplated their situation and how easily she relaxed with Fred. It was as if things were nearly perfect. She couldn't help thinking that this was how her life would have gone despite the Ministry's interference. The only thing Hermione found she was still wishing she could change was that her parents' wouldn't know any of this. They didn't even know her anymore. She took another sip of wine, banishing the unhappy thoughts from her mind.

Just then Fred poked his head out of the kitchen, "Dinner's ready."

Hermione rose from her seat on the couch and made her way over to the dining room table just as Friend was carrying two plates from the kitchen.

He noticed her wine glass was nearly empty. "More wine, lovely?" She nodded and he poured her another glass. Fred wondered whether she was simply enjoying the wine or if nerves had her on edge. He pushed her chair in for her before taking his own seat.

"This smells delicious, Fred."

"Thank you. It's just roast lamb over rice with gravy and some potatoes. Nothing fancy," he shrugged.

After her first bite Hermione looked up in awe, "This is wonderful! Did your mum teach you to cook?"

"No, she could never stand me in the kitchen. Said I made too much of a mess," he laughed lightly. "Taught myself mostly; George is a terrible cook and I was tired of eating take away every night."

"Your mum would probably think I was a nightmare in the kitchen then."

"Why's that?" Fred asked between bites.

"I still cook the muggle way. I never got the hang of using all the charms and spells, besides the fact that I only ever cooked at home with my parents. It can get quite messy though." Hermione laughed at the memory, but Fred could see the sadness that flashed across her eyes at the mention of her parents.

He tried to lighten the mood, while he didn't know what he could do about her parents yet he did know he could make her happy right now. "I'll make you a deal," he smiled when he saw the interest in Hermione's eyes, "I'll teach you to cook the magical way if you'll teach me to cook the muggle way."

"Deal," she agreed.

They spent the rest of the meal in silence, both enjoying the meal and each other's company. When they were finished Fred cleared the table and ushered Hermione back to the couch.

"If you think you're getting a repeat of the other day, Fred Weasley!" Hermione shook her finger at him accusingly.

"You mean to say you wouldn't enjoy that?" he joked. "Would you like more wine?"

"Perhaps one more glass, much more and I won't be able to go home tonight without your mother scolding me," she said as she held her glass out to him.

He filled their glasses and sat beside her, "So stay here tonight." He said it so easily it surprised even himself. "I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed," he clarified before she thought anything bad of him. Fred couldn't help himself though, "Unless of course you'd like to share the bed." He waggled his eyebrows towards her, taking a sip from his own glass.

Hermione laughed at him. She made to shove at his arm but he caught her hand before she could. He set his own wine glass down before taking hers from her and setting it beside his. "Fred, what are you-"

"Shh," he interrupted her, bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her gently, not wanting to get carried away yet. "I've got to tell you something," he said as he pulled away from their kiss. He saw the look of fear flicker across Hermione's features. "No, no, nothing bad," he promised. "Hermione, I've never felt this way about any girl. And, if you don't feel the same, it's okay. I understand that you didn't have a lot of options and maybe I was just the best of them, but whatever the case was, I feel so lucky that you chose me."

Fred pulled a long box from the side of the couch where he'd been hiding it and handed it to Hermione. She took it carefully, untying the pink ribbon from it. When she pulled the lid from the box a small gasp escaped from her lips. "Fred, it's… it's gorgeous." She looked up at him. He was smiling at her, clearly pleased with himself. "Thank you," she said as she leaned forward and kissed him.

He took the box from her and carefully lifted the necklace from it, moving it to around Hermione's neck. The latter turned her back to him and pulled her hair to the side so he could easily clasp the chain. Once he had done so he laid his hands softly on her shoulders and left a trail of gentle kisses from the base of her neck up to her ear. Hermione could feel his breath against her ear and shivered at the intense feeling.

"Mione," he whispered softly, "I love you."

She turned her face to him and could see nothing but the blaze of honesty in his eyes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Several hours later Hermione was creeping through the Burrow, crossing her fingers that no one was a wake. Fred had offered to apparate her right into her bedroom but Hermione was afraid that besides just waking Ginny, it would probably stir the rest of the house as well. She was nearly to her door when she saw a shadow move on the stairs just off her landing. Immediately Hermione stood still, and out of instinct reached for her wand.

"Late night?" Ron chuckled as he moved out of the shadows.

Hermione slumped against the wall, "Ronald, don't scare me like that." She tried to scold him but found she was far too tired to do so with much force.

"Well, just so you're not screaming in a minute, George is in your bed. Good night," Ron waved lazily as he continued past Hermione, headed for the bathroom.

She rolled her eyes and pushed her door open quietly. Sure enough, there was a Weasley tucked under her blankets. Hermione laughed lightly to herself and knelt down next to her bed. "George, George, wake up." She shook his arm, hoping he wouldn't wake Ginny when he came to. "George!" she said a bit louder. Hermione sighed, considering her options. She decided that first she would change into her night clothes, that way if anyone did happen to wake she wouldn't look suspicious. Keeping in mind that George was still in the room and could wake at any moment, Hermione slid her pajama shorts on under her skirt before sliding that off. Rather than fighting with her tank top she simply slipped a larger shirt over top of it. As she walked back towards her bed she caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror and realized with a bit of horror what Ron must of thought when he saw her hair all mussed. On the inside, Hermione was dying to flatten her hair a bit but knew it was a tad more realistic if she _had_ been sleeping.

Kneeling beside her bed again, Hermione tried shaking George's shoulder once more. "George, c'mon, please wake up," she begged him in a harsh whisper. He merely grumbled a bit and rolled over. She sat back on her heels, trying to think of what to do. She considered just crawling into bed with George, but that wouldn't look good in the morning. She also considered just sleeping on one of the couches downstairs or even going up to the boys' room. For a split second she considered just going back to the flat and taking Fred up on his offer to stay there. But again, when everyone woke in the morning and George was the one in Hermione's bed, they would all know she was out late or even better, not come home at all. No, she would have to get George out of her bed. Realizing that her ankles were beginning to hurt, she sat down on the side of her bed. That was when it came to her, though she wasn't sure it was possible. It was worth a shot though.

Hermione cast a silencing charm on their room and pulled her blanket off George's slumbering body. Hoping it wouldn't wake Ginny, Hermione wrapped her small hand around George's wrist and they were pulled into thin air.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fred heard the telltale crack of apparition and assumed it was George finally arriving home. It wasn't until he heard two voices arguing that he rose from bed and started towards the living room.

"Oi, what'd you do that for?" George was complaining as he rubbed his elbow. Fred couldn't help but laugh at his brother who was sat in a pile next to the coffee table.

"I didn't land you there on purpose!" Hermione was defending herself, but stopped when she realized Fred had joined them.

He took a long look at her, "Couldn't stay away, love?"

She shook her head, "Your brother was asleep in my bed and wouldn't wake up," she explained.

"Why couldn't you just leave me there, then?" George wined.

"And what was I to do?"

"Dunno. I reckoned when you hadn't come back by one you were probably staying here," he told her as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Wait, wait," Fred interrupted them, "did you apparate him here?"

"Yes, and since he was lying down I miscalculated the landing and he hit the coffee table slightly."

"I thought you didn't want to apparate in case you woke everyone?"

"Well, Ron saw me sneaking in so he knows and I'm sure at least Harry will know. But I put a silencing charm on the room before I left; at most I woke Ginny."

"While you two have a lovely chat about this, I'm going back to bed," George said.

"_Your_ bed!" Hermione said sternly.

"Sure, sure," George chuckled as he headed towards his bedroom.

Fred pulled Hermione into his arms, "Now that you're back, are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm sure. Ginny will probably be confused why she was woken up but I'm not there."

It was Fred's turn to sigh this time, "Alright, goodnight again, love." He kissed her forehead and she turned, disappearing on the spot.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"OH, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" Hermione yelled when she apparated into her room and found that both Ron and Harry were sat on her bed.

"Good thing we didn't take that silencing charm off, eh?" Ron said.

Hermione put her hands on her hips, "What are you doing on my bed? I just got George out of it!"

Ginny tried to suppress a giggle and Hermione turned on her, "What are you laughing about? Why did you get them?" she asked, pointing towards the laughing boys on her bed.

"I heard a crack and woke up and you weren't there," Ginny managed to get out between giggles.

"Yeah, what if you'd been kidnapped or something?" Ron said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "So you assumed I may have been kidnapped _from my own room_ and you thought the right choice of action was to sit on my bed and wait for me?"

"Hermione," Harry started, "no offense, but shouldn't we be the ones lecturing you? After all, you're the one trying to sneak home at three in the morning."

"That is completely irrelevant. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed. Something the two of you should be doing right now also. Go," she told them sharply, pointing towards her door.

"Blimey, looks like Fred hasn't loosened her up near enough yet," Ron chuckled as they left the room.

"I heard that Ronald," Hermione said flatly.

When she was sure they had returned to their room she closed her own door and flopped down onto her bed with a sigh.

"So, busy night?" Ginny teased her.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said, throwing a pillow towards Ginny's head.

"But really, how was it?" she asked seriously this time.

Hermione sat up and thought about how much she wanted to tell Ginny. On one hand she was as good as her sister, on the other, she was actually Fred's little sister. She put her finger under the color of her shirt and pulled out her necklace.

Ginny gasped, "Hermione, that's beautiful! Fred gave you that?"

She nodded, "Yes, and well… Ginny, he told me he loves me." Hermione's cheeks flushed just thinking of the intimate moment.

"What did you say?" the younger witch exclaimed.

"I said I loved him too," she smiled.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note-** Sorry about the wait, I've been working extra hours and trying to get to the gym and dealing with personal stuff so keeping up with the chapters is a bit difficult. No worries though, I'm still writing and still have plenty of ideas for where I'm going. I hope you enjoy this chapter ! (:

**Disclaimer-** It still isn't mine, much to my dismay.

* * *

><p>George woke to whistling and a good amount of commotion coming from the kitchen. He groggily stumbled out to see what it was about.<p>

"Freddie, what in the name of Merlin's pants are you doing?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and running a hand through his messy hair.

"I'm making you breakfast, Georgie!" Fred told him, continuing to clank pots and pans around.

Sinking down onto one of the dining room chairs nearest the kitchen, George watched as his brother whipped up a breakfast big enough to feed the entire Weasley family. "What's the occasion, brother?"

Fred set a heaping plate in front of George and then sat down across from him with his own. "Just a good mood is all."

"I take it last night went well then," he said, digging into his eggs.

"Brilliant, better than I could have imagined."

"So she liked the necklace?"

"Loved it."

"But Fred, it was just a necklace, why are you in such a chipper mood over it? Did it earn you a shag or something?"

Fred set his fork down and looked at his brother seriously, "George, I'm in love with her. I hadn't expected it to happen so soon. But we had such a good night, and then I saw her face when she opened the box, and I put the necklace on her, I just knew, ya know? And well, I told her, right then."

"You're joking? What did she say?"

"She loves me, too." Fred couldn't hide his happiness, it was written all over his face. George just shook his head and chuckled. They both finished their extravagant breakfast and went downstairs to open the shop for the day.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Should we wake her, do you think?" Ron asked Harry at the doorway of the girls' room. It was almost noon and Hermione was still sound asleep.

"Reckon we probably should," the latter shrugged. He walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Hermione, Hermione, wake up," he said, shaking her leg a bit.

Hermione stretched one arm up from under the covers and rubbed at her eyes. "Oh, what time is it?" she asked, stretching out fully this time and sitting up.

"'Bout noon," Ron told her as he sat down across from them on Ginny's bed.

"Goodness, why'd you let me sleep so long?"

Harry laughed, "You didn't get to bed until nearly four. We figured you needed some sleep, especially considering what you may have been up to before you got to bed."

"Harry Potter!" she scolded, "What are you implying?"

"Er, nothing," he said quickly.

Ron tried to cover Harry's tracks for him, "Sorry 'Mione, it's just that we're not used to you coming home so late, or having a reason to other than us. I mean, that sounded bad. Shut up, Harry!" he said as Harry began laughing at Ron's bad phrasing.

"I think what he means to say," Harry tried again, "is that we aren't used to you dating. We don't really know how to talk about certain subjects, or whether we even should."

Hermione smiled at them, "Boys, you're my best friends. I'm willing to tell you anything you'd like to know, but I'm assuming you won't want to know all of it. For your information though, Fred and I did not sleep together last night." Both boys sighed a sound of relief. "He did tell me he loved me though."

"It's about bloody time," Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"We've all seen it, right from the beginning. Besides, he's gonna ask you to marry him, he oughta at least love you first, right?" the words spilled from Ron's mouth like it was simplest thing in the world.

"Ron, there's a lot of people getting married now that don't love each other. The Ministry didn't give people much choice," said Harry.

"Yeah, but I still think you should give it a shot, ya know? Really try to learn to love whoever you're paired with, or choose to be with in your case Mione, 'cause then you're gonna be the happiest, ya know? Not everyone gets as lucky as you and Ginny, Harry."

Something clicked in Hermione's brain though and she couldn't help the next words that tumbled out, "Wait, Ron, have started to love Luna?"

His cheeks turned a brilliant crimson as he rubbed at the back of his neck, "Er, well…"

"Ron?"

"Mate?"

"Well, well, yeah, I 'spose I have a bit."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione couldn't hide her excitement. She was so glad that Ron was actually happy and moving on from her.

Harry knew exactly what Hermione was thinking because he was thinking the same thing, "That really is brilliant, mate."

The trio spent a good portion of the afternoon in Hermione and Ginny's room talking. It was the first time in a long while that they finally felt like things were how they were supposed to be. There were no dark forces at work; they weren't planning to break in somewhere or save the world or brewing polyjuice potion. They were simply three teenagers, best friends, talking about significant others and jobs and goofing around. It was a good afternoon.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

All day at the shop Fred had been in an unusually cheerful mood. He had been whistling, suggesting pranks to customers, and even occasionally singing to himself. Though it had driven George slightly loony, he was happy for his brother. George knew that Fred had never been this serious about a girl and he was glad it was Hermione that had finally gotten to him.

As Fred and George were closing the shop and setting up the wards that evening, an idea occurred to Fred. "I've just realized!" he exclaimed.

"Realized what?" George's features were puzzled.

"We haven't pulled a proper prank since I woke up," the first explained.

The second thought for a moment, "Hmm, you're right brother. I think it's past time we do something about that."

"Yes, yes. But who gets the honor and what prank will it be?" Fred mused.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Are the boys coming for dinner tonight?" Arthur asked Molly when he arrived home from the ministry.

Molly wiped her hands on her apron, "Oh, it wouldn't surprise me dear. I don't think Fred likes to be away from Hermione much."

"No, doesn't seem so," her husband agreed.

"It is so nice that things are working out, I was so worried…" she let her voice fade.

Arthur walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "I know sweetheart. They really did a number on the wizarding community this time. But things are indeed working out. No need to worry anymore," he assured her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She sighed and leaned into him, knowing he was right.

Sure enough, two loud cracks sounded on either side of the couple just moments later.

"Oh, goodness!" their mother exclaimed. "Do you really have to apparate in every time?"

The twins looked at each other then back to their mother, "Yes."

Molly shook her head, "Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you two go and fetch the others, I think they're upstairs." With two identical cracks, the twins were gone.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fred and George landed with a thud on Hermione's bed. George managed to just miss Hermione's lap but Harry was not so lucky. He ended up with Fred sitting across his legs. The two wizards exchanged extremely confused and then embarrassed looks as the others laughed at the mishap. Fred got up quickly, shoving George over he plopped down nearly on top of Hermione.

When everyone had calmed their laughing Hermione spoke, "I didn't know you were going to be here for dinner."

"Can't keep him away from you I'm afraid," George chuckled.

"Speaking of dinner, Mum said it's nearly ready and that we should come up and get you lot," Fred said. He stood and pulled Hermione up with him.

"Do you mind if we walk downstairs?" Hermione asked before Fred could get any ideas about apparating downstairs again.

"I suppose if you insist," he told her. He made sure the others left the room first however. Once they were gone he turned to her, "Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming for dinner. Wasn't planning on it, to be honest, but er, I missed you." He ducked his head slightly, as if it wasn't something he should be admitting.

Hermione reached up on her tippy toes and pecked Fred's cheek, "I'm glad you came, I've missed you, too." The smile returned to Fred's face and he took her hand, leading her downstairs.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After dinner, Fred and George announced that they had stopped to pick up desert on their way over. To say that everyone was suspicious was an understatement.

"What's to say you didn't slip something in it, or it's not one of your joke chocolates?" Ginny asked as she eyed the small piece of fudge George had handed her.

"Because we're eating them too," Fred explained.

"So?" Ron asked, "That doesn't mean anything, just means you make sure yours didn't have anything in them."

The twins rolled their eyes, "Alright, if it'll make you lot feel better, you can pick out the ones we eat," George offered. The rest of the table looked at each other, each trying to weigh their options.

Harry shrugged; he knew the twins wouldn't put anything too awful in it if they even had. "Alright, but Hermione can't have a say in the pick. No offense, but you're kind of on their team now," Harry said.

Now Hermione rolled her eyes. She had been just as suspicious as the others at first, but after the twins had offered to let them pick which ones they ate, she felt considerably less so. The rest of the family still looked a little wary, but agreed they would all give the desert a try. After all, it did look delicious. Ginny reached forward, picking out a chocolate and handing it to Fred. Ron did the same for George. Harry, deciding it was better safe than sorry, even picked one out for Hermione. She briefly considered waiting for the twins to eat theirs but decided to trust them. She popped the chocolate in her mouth at the same time Fred and George did.

Everyone stared expectantly but nothing happened. "See, told you they were fine," Fred told them. When another minute passed and the three still had not turned into birds or begun speaking a different language, the rest of the family each took a chocolate and continued their conversation normally.

"Jeesh, you'd think we could never just be nice, Freddie," George jabbed at his brother's ribs with his elbow.

"Yeah, Georgie, looks like they don't trust us anymore," Fred laughed.

Hermione just sighed and laughed softly at them, popping another chocolate into her mouth.

"And apparently we've got Mione on our team now," George continued.

"How long do you think it'll take to turn her to the dark side?" Fred asked.

She shook her head, "Don't get your hopes up boys."

Fred put his arm around her shoulders, "You just wait and see, love. You'll be helping us before you know it."

"I don't think so," she shook her head again, laughing at their persistence.

"Sure, sure," George chuckled.

"On a different topic," Fred said, turning his attention to just his girlfriend, "Feel like going out after dinner?"

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise."

"Of course it is."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Fred, I don't know about this," Hermione said uneasily as she stared at Fred standing there with his broom. "I really don't like flying…"

"Mione, who have you flown with?" he asked.

"Well, Ron and Harry and I've tried by myself." Her mind was filling with memories of their various attempts at flying with her.

Fred stepped towards her, "Right. Harry is a brilliant flyer but I'm sure he wasn't too cautious with you and Ron, well, he's a bit thick. He probably wouldn't know how to make you comfortable if you were flying on a carpet." He held his hand out to Hermione, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Hermione knew that was true. She took his hand and climbed onto the broom in front of him. Her hands tightened in a death grip around the broom, terrified of the moment their feet would lift off the ground. Fred slid on behind her, holding onto the broom with one hand and keeping his other arm wrapped firmly around her waist. When he was in position he whispered in her ear, "Shut your eyes."

Doing as he asked, Hermione shut her eyes and tried to concentrate on the feeling of his hand across her stomach rather than the fact that they were now leaving the ground. She could feel the slow and steady incline and appreciated that he was not zipping skywards like Harry had so often done.

"You're alright, see? Open your eyes, Mione," Fred said softly.

The small village of Ottery St. Catchpole was nothing but a glow of lights beneath them. Hermione's breath caught in her throat; she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. As she admired the town below she found her grip on the broom loosening slightly. Fred noticed too, but he didn't loosen his arm around her middle. Leaning back against his chest Hermione turned her head just the smallest bit so that she knew Fred would be able to hear her, "It's beautiful, Fred. Thank you for this." He knew what she meant; there was no need to explain. He kissed her gently to let her know he understood.

By the time they landed again in the yard of the Burrow, Hermione had all but let go of the stick. She chose instead to continue leaning against Fred and trust that he would hold onto her. Never before had she felt so comfortable in the air. She hadn't imagined she ever would.

As Hermione dismounted the broom stick she found her legs were shaky and she wobbled a bit before Fred reached out and caught her arm. Looking up, she smiled at him gratefully.

"Not so bad, right?" Fred asked her.

"No, not so bad," she agreed.

A few seconds later their moment was interrupted by Ron walking out into the yard. He took in the scene, "Blimey, Fred, you're not trying to get her on that thing are you?" he asked, pointing towards the broom.

"Already did little brother," he told him.

"No, no way," Ron shook his head. He knew how much Hermione hated flying. He looked at Hermione, waiting for her to tell him he was right.

"He did, Ron. It was actually quite pleasant."

"Really? You always hated flying with Harry and me," Ron was still in disbelief.

Hermione looked up at Fred again then back to Ron, "I know, but it felt different with Fred." That's when she realized Ron was holding a letter. "Did you need something?" she asked, indicating to the envelope in his hand.

"Oh, right," Ron said, remembering why he had come looking for Hermione in the first place. "Here, this came for you while you were gone. Think it's from McGonagall. Looked like her bird, anyways."

She opened the letter and read over it quickly, "We better go find Ginny. They're postponing reopening Hogwarts until after the Christmas and New Year holidays."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione had gathered the others to tell them all at once about Hogwarts. She decided it would be easier than having to explain the same thing repeatedly to each member of the Weasley family.

"Oh goodness, that certainly makes planning a wedding easier!" Mrs. Weasley let go a breath of relief.

"But why are they putting it off?" Harry asked. They all knew Professor McGonagall would have to have a good reason for doing this.

After readjusting her leg, which was tucked under her on the sofa, Hermione explained it to them. "She said in her letter that even though the castle is almost completely repaired, she was afraid to start the term with the current events. Professor McGonagall knows that the new law would be affecting a lot of the students, especially those who had the option to not return at all and feared that it would mean we would make the choice to not go back. She also said they were going to try to do their best to sort out a way to accommodate couples that had to marry but wished to return to school. They'll be using the next few months to do that."

"When are they telling everyone? The term would be starting in just a few days. She's cutting it awfully close, don't you think?" Ginny said.

Hermione consulted the letter again, "Professor McGonagall said it would be announced in the Prophet in the morning, but they were also sending letters to every student tomorrow afternoon."

"That's a lot of owls," Fred mumbled to himself. He was so near to Hermione though that she heard and a giggle escaped her lips. Harry raised an eyebrow towards Hermione, curious as to what she had giggled about. She shook her head though, indicating that it was nothing.

It was so absurd. Even though she had not been planning on returning to Hogwarts, the thought that it would not be open for first term was impossible. Hermione trusted that Professor McGonagall knew what she was doing and this was for the best, but the whole situation seemed like it had gotten horribly out of hand. Having to postpone a semester because of the quantity of students being forced to marry was simply ridiculous. Hermione found that she was extremely grateful for Fred at that moment. His humor broke through her stress and his hand resting on her knee comforted her.

She leaned into his shoulder and set her hand on top of his. If the others noticed, they didn't let on. It seemed Hermione and Fred had been as easy to accept as Harry and Ginny.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Mrs. Weasley finally sent them off to bed that night, Fred and Hermione lingered in the living room again.

"When are you going to stay at the flat with me? I've got a much bigger bed than that old cot, you know," Fred asked her.

Hermione laughed, "That's actually something I've wanted to talk to you about…" she looked around, trying to make sure that they were alone. She lowered her voice so only Fred could hear her, "I think… I mean, I know, I'm ready," she stumbled over the words. "But, I want to be properly engaged before I start staying at the flat with you."

Fred blinked a few times, "Mione, are you saying that… you want to…" Normally words and comments came easily to him but they were failing him at the moment. The thought of being intimate with her had scrambled his thoughts.

"Yes," she squeaked.

"Blimey, I wasn't even suggesting that. I just thought it'd be nice to be able to hold you all night."

Her cheeks flushed and she bowed her head, "Oh, well, I mean, if you don't want to, I understand."

Before she could say anything else Fred quickly brought his lips to hers, when he pulled away he looked her in the eyes, "Hermione, I want to. I just want you to be sure."

"I am sure. Like I said, I just want to be properly engaged. But that is no reason for you to rush into asking me. You'll ask me when you're good and ready to, do you understand?" she asked, the authoritative Prefect tone breaking through her embarrassment at the situation.

He nodded and kissed her again. "I'll see you in the morning," he told her.

"Why in the morning?" she asked quizzically.

"You'll see. Good night, darling," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and apparated out of the living room.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The following morning Hermione woke up to two identical pressures on the side of her bed. She opened her eyes to see Fred and George sitting there waiting for her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Told you I'd see you in the morning," Fred said.

"Thought I'd stop by as well," George shrugged like it was completely normal for them to be sitting on her bed at eight in the morning.

"Had to talk to dad about something before he left for the office," Fred offered.

Hermione sat up in bed and realized that she probably looked like a mess. She tried to run her hand through her hair, pushing it back from her face, but wound up tangling her fingers into the unruly curls.

George glanced at his watch, "Oh, Brother-mine," he caught Fred's attention.

"Brilliant," he answered.

"Ten," The first began.

"Nine."

"What are you counting for?" Hermione asked.

"Eight."

"Seven."

Ginny was just waking up and taking in the situation, "What are they doing?" Hermione shrugged and shook her head.

"Six."

"Five."

"Whatever it is can't be good," Ginny said.

"Four."

"Three."

"Boys?" Hermione was beginning to worry.

"Two."

"One," they rang out together. At that moment they heard a loud clang upstairs followed by a string of hollers and curses.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"OI, BLOODY HELL," Ron hollered. He was struggling against his blankets, unable to break free from their hold.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME?" Harry was equally upset by the fact that he was trapped beneath his comforter. He was more annoyed by the fact that he couldn't get to his glasses, however. "What is going on, Ron?"

"I don't know, it must be Fred and George," he growled, still fighting to free himself.

Upon hearing their names the twins, followed by Hermione and Ginny, strutted into the bedroom. "Problem boys?" they asked in unison.

When the girls saw Ron and Harry's predicament they could not stop the giggles that overcame them. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide the laughter unsuccessfully.

"GET US OUT OF THIS YOU GITS!" Ron yelled at his older brothers. They merely smirked in response.

"What Ron means to say," Harry started, "is would you mind letting us go?" He had stopped fighting against it and now was just waiting for the twins to tire of their prank.

"What do you think, Brother?" George asked.

"Dunno, seems like Ron's pretty comfy, huh? What'dya think girls?" Fred responded, turning the question to Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny had a mischievous look in her eye, "What do you say you let Ron go and leave me alone with Harry?"

"Whoa!" Both twins held their hands up.

"Too much information!" George told her.

"NO way little sister," Fred shook his head. With a wave of his wand both Ron and Harry were released from their cocoons. Ron immediately was swearing at Fred and George. Ginny sent a wink towards Harry and left the room. Hermione just shook her head and followed, leaving the boys to their bickering.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fred caught up to Hermione in the hallway. Making sure there was no one around, he grabbed her arm from behind and spun her to face him. She let out a small gasp as Fred pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. When they broke their kiss he still didn't pull his body away from hers.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"You look bloody sexy when you've just woken up," his voice was deeper than Hermione had ever heard it. When she realized it was because it was filled with desire she blushed bright pink. Fred kissed the rosy patches on her cheeks until she started laughing.

"Are you going to be back for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, of course," he told her, "We're actually gonna tell mum and dad about the new shop tonight. We're getting close to having enough stock. It took a lot less time than we thought it would."

"How long do you think it'll be before you can actually open it?"

"A couple of weeks, probably."

"That's brilliant, Fred," she said. Hermione was truly happy for him and George both.

Still pressed closely against her, Fred had other things on his mind than discussing the shop and dinner. He traced his hands up her sides to her shoulders and back down again before leaning in for another kiss. They didn't break apart until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"See you tonight!" Fred kissed her once more before disappearing with a crack, leaving Hermione out of breath and alone in the hallway.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's Note:** I want to specially thank Janelle (timeywimeymione | tumblr) for giving me the idea about having Fred take Hermione out for a fly when I was having trouble thinking of date ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I know that I've been rubbish at updating. I like to stay a few chapters ahead with my writing than what I'm posting and I've been going through a lot of personal stuff lately that has prevented me from writing. But you all deserve an update, so here it is. I really hope you like it and what I've done with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I am, in fact, not the Queen and I do not own any of this.

* * *

><p>Dinner that Thursday night went well. Fred and George's announcement that they were opening a second shop in Hogsmeade was received incredibly well. Mrs. Weasley was so proud that she began to cry. It was a much different reaction that Fred had been expecting. He had expecting nothing short of a full out lecture on how irresponsible their jokes were. Instead, Molly was incapable of doing anything but telling them how much she loved them and was so proud of the men they had become.<p>

Hermione had realized that she too was extremely proud of him. She was proud of both of them, really. They had come so far from the infamous pranksters they had been at Hogwarts. It was true that they were still those same infamous pranksters, but they were successful businessmen now, making a living off of their passion. And Hermione was lucky enough to be marrying one of them.

It still surprised her when that thought crossed her mind. She would be marrying Fred Weasley in just over two months. If anyone had asked Hermione even just four weeks ago what she would be doing this November, her answer would have been far from what her reality was now. Despite what the Ministry was doing and the problems they were causing, Hermione could not help feeling thankful for the outcome. It was not likely that Fred and Hermione would have confessed their feelings for each other had they been left on their own time. Fate wasn't something she thought about often, she wasn't even sure she believed in it, but this seemed like it had to be more than just Ministry interference.

Unfortunately, after dinner that Thursday evening Fred had told Hermione he would be spending the next few days completely devoted to making stock for the new store. They were so close to finishing what they needed that he was sure he would be able to finish within a few days. It made Hermione sad to think that she would have to go a few days without seeing him, but she didn't want to seem like the clingy girlfriend. Instead, she told him it was fine and she understood. He promised to be done by Sunday and that he would be at the Burrow for dinner, possibly even by Sunday afternoon.

It was only Friday afternoon and Hermione was already impossibly bored. She couldn't focus on a single thing, not even studying. It was going to be a long weekend.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Australia was a lot bigger than Fred had anticipated. He found he was quite glad both Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt had agreed to come with him. Honestly, Fred didn't have a clue where to begin when they had gotten to Australia. Thankfully, Kingsley did.

The road they were walking along was starting to narrow and they could see that the houses were beginning to thin out. It wasn't until they reached the third to last house that the three of them stopped.

"Is this it?" Fred asked.

"Should be," Kingsley told him.

They peered toward the picture window at the front of the house, trying to get a glimpse inside. Fred pulled a picture from the pocket of his vest, holding it out so both Kingsley and Remus could see it again as well. A few minutes later a middle aged man walked past the window and sat down on the couch there.

Remus looked from the picture back to the man inside the house, "It looks like him." It wasn't until a woman joined him on the couch that the three wizards decided these were most definitely Wendell and Monica Wilkins.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fred asked. He was eager to start on their task.

"We'll have to wait until morning," Kingsley said.

"But how come?" Fred knew that the two older wizards knew what they were doing, but he was anxious.

Remus understood, "If we do it now, the charm is likely to take their memory again when they go to sleep. We wouldn't have enough time to explain what has happened and assure them that their memories are real. We'll do it first thing in the morning and the spell will have all day to wear off."

Fred sighed, "Alright…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Saturday morning Hermione spent a full hour in her bed just staring at the ceiling. It wasn't as if she had never spent time away from Fred. After all, they had only been together a couple of weeks. He worked in the shop every day and there were nights that he didn't stop by for dinner or a chat. She never found herself this restless on those days. Why was she so anxious now? Hermione knew he was only at the shop working on stock, but he felt much farther away. Sunday couldn't come soon enough.

Hermione lay there contemplating why she felt just so out of the ordinary when suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on her window. Lifting herself up onto her elbows she saw a brown barn owl perched on the sill. When she opened the window it dropped a small envelope in her hand and pecked gently at her knuckles before turning to fly away. Recognizing Fred's handwriting on the front she opened it quickly-

_Mione,  
>Thought you should know I'm thinking of you. Hope you're enjoying a few days with me out of your hair, can't promise it'll ever happen again. Don't forget about me though. See you tomorrow, love.<br>Yours only,  
>Fred.<em>

She decided that she may as well get dressed and try to make the most of the day. After a quick shower and throwing on some clothes, Hermione headed down to the kitchen with her books.

The Burrow was relatively quiet. It was only nine in the morning so the boys, as well as Ginny, were still asleep. Mr. Weasley and Percy had gone into work for half the day, and Hermione was not sure where Mrs. Weasley was but she figured she was probably in the garden.

When she had her books sorted on the table, Hermione decided she would probably study better on a full stomach. She went about getting out the proper ingredients and tools to make herself breakfast. It was a bit difficult here, seeing as Mrs. Weasley only cooked the magical way and didn't have some of the muggle tools Hermione was used to. She was half way through making herself pancakes and eggs when Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning dear," the older witch greeted Hermione.

"Good morning, Molly. Would you like some breakfast?" she offered.

Mrs. Weasley wandered over to inspect what Hermione was doing, "That'd be lovely dear. You didn't have to cook the muggle way, though."

"Yes, I know," Hermione said as she flipped the pancakes and transferred the eggs to plates. "But I actually don't know how to cook any other way. Fred's offered to teach me, but we haven't found a chance yet." Satisfied that the hot cakes were also finished, Hermione slid them onto their plates and brought them to the table while Mrs. Weasley made them tea.

"That's sweet of him, I didn't know he was so good at cooking," Mrs. Weasley told her as she brought their cups over.

"Surprisingly good, actually," Hermione smiled at the memory of the meal he had cooked for her.

Molly didn't miss the grin, "I could teach you a bit too, dear. Maybe some of Fred's favorite recipes; you could surprise him with them."

"That would be wonderful! But I thought those recipes were family secrets?"

"They are, but you're family dear! Even if you weren't going to be another Mrs. Weasley, you'd still be family," Molly said as she patted the young witch's hand.

Hermione was comforted by the fact that the Weasley's loved her so much. She didn't know where she would have gone after the war if they didn't.

The pair ate their food in companionable silence and Hermione began flipping pages in her Transfiguration notebook.

"You know, we'll have to start planning the weddings soon…" Molly prompted.

"Yes, I suppose we will," the young witch sighed. "It just doesn't feel real yet. I know we're getting married, but he hasn't properly asked me and the last few weeks have been so nice. It's been easy to forget about the whole mess with the Ministry."

"I can imagine it would be. Tell you what- we'll wait to start planning until he asks you properly, alright dear?" Hermione nodded and gave her an appreciative smile. "Alright then, I'll leave you to your studies. I'll be out in the garden tending to a few of my plants if you need me."

Once Hermione had cleaned up their dishes she turned her mind to her studies. She couldn't find the willpower to focus on the words though. Resting her chin in her hand, she let her mind wander. After a bit, she decided it was time for Ron and Harry to wake up. It was going to be another long day and Hermione needed some sort of distraction.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was evening and Hermione still could not settle her mind. After waking Harry and Ron up they had done their best to keep her occupied throughout the day. They had played exploding snap, tried to teach her chess again, and even tried to persuade her to study with them. None of it had been able to hold Hermione's attention for very long. She was currently pulling all the clothes from her dresser and closet, throwing them haphazardly onto the floor behind her.

"Er, Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked finally, as a sweater landed on his lap.

"Organizing, Ronald."

"No offense, but you're kind of rubbish at it," Harry commented as a pair of socks passed his head.

"That's because I haven't started yet. I need to see it all before I decide how I'm going to go about it."

When she had finally pulled the last of her belongings from the closet she turned to see the mess she had created on her floor. Sighing heavily, she sunk to the floor and sat cross legged amongst the pile of clothes. Ron and Harry exchanged looks but neither said anything as she began sorting into piles.

A while later both of the boys were startled when the clothes started flying about the room and back into the dresser and closet. They looked up to see Hermione with her wand out, directing the clothes. She finally let out a huff of breath that they recognized as her "achievement breath."

"So what've you done?" Harry asked her, examining the closet and dresser but not really being able to see a difference.

"Sorted them," she said simply. When her best friends continued to look at her with blank stares she put her hands on her hips. "That's really all I've done. I organized them according to what I wear most and what type of clothing they are. For example, all of my dress clothes are hung together and all of my jeans are in the same drawer. It's much easier to manage this way."

Ron shrugged, "If you say so."

Just then Ginny walked in. She looked towards the open closet doors and turned back to Hermione, "So that's what you've been doing up here."

Ron raised his hands at Harry, "Bloody hell, how did she see a difference?"

"She's a girl," Harry responded.

"Yes and a tired one at that. Do you mind getting off my bed, Ron? I'd like to go to bed."

"Sure, sure. S'pose we probably oughta get to bed, too. Night," he said as he headed out the door and up the stairs.

"Yeah, night girls," Harry told them as he followed.

Hermione realized that she too was quite exhausted. It wasn't that she had done a whole lot that day, but feeling restless had taken its toll on her. She was asleep not long after they shut off the lights and her head hit the pillow.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The Sunday morning sun rose over the garden of the Burrow to find Hermione sitting under the cherry blossom tree. She watched the colors of the sun rise mingle with the pinks of the flowers over her head. Although sleep had claimed her quickly the night before, Hermione had woken up early and been unable to fall back asleep. She decided that maybe coming to their secluded spot would give her a bit peace. Hermione did find that knowing she would see Fred soon gave her mind a little quiet. She was able to focus on her book and lose herself in another world for a while.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ginny dear, would you mind coming to help me set up for dinner?" Molly called her daughter from the living room.

"Sure Mum," she answered her as she stretched her legs and got up from the couch. When she got to the kitchen she saw her mother levitating items in front of her out to the yard. "Mum, what are you doing? Why are we eating outside tonight?"

"We have extra people coming for dinner tonight, we won't all fit in the kitchen I'm afraid," Mrs. Weasley explained, sending some plates to the table. Ginny nodded and began assisting her with moving the table settings out to the yard.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Fred flooed into the Burrow early that afternoon he was expecting to find Hermione sitting there with the others like she usually was. He was surprised how much he had missed her over the previous days. He had not expected to be so anxious to see her again so he was more than a little disappointed when she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mione?" he asked.

Harry looked up and realized it was Fred who had spoken, "No idea."

"Bloody good thing you're back though, mate," Ron told him.

"How come? Is something wrong? Is Hermione okay?" A thousand thoughts flashed through Fred's head in that moment.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine, Fred," Harry assured him. "She's just been right hard to deal with the past few days."

Fred sighed a breath of relief, "She has?"

"Mhm, she's been restless. Hasn't been able to stay on a task for more than a few minutes," Ginny explained to him. "She couldn't even study."

"Been driving us mad, to be honest," Ron added.

"Well, where is she?"

"Don't know. She was out of bed before I woke up this morning, haven't seen her all day," Ginny said. If she wasn't in the house and no one had seen her, Fred had a pretty good idea where she was.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sure enough, Fred found her in the clearing under their tree. As he got closer he realized she had dozed off in the large loveseat she had transformed again. Moving as quietly as he could, Fred made his way to her side and knelt down next to the chair. A few strands of hair had fallen into her face, he brushed them softly back into place and admired how peaceful she looked.

He knew things had been hard for her for the last few years. Fighting a war, having to send away her parents, being on the run for months, and the final battle had all taken their toll on her. Fred hoped that he would be able to help her be happy again and that she would never have to worry or be afraid again. It crossed his mind that maybe he should tell her these things, not just keep them to himself. He decided he would eventually, but now probably wasn't the time.

"Mione, Mione, wake up sweetheart," he spoke softly, running his fingers along her cheek. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to register what was going on.

"Fred?" she asked quietly, her voice still thick with sleep. He nodded and it seemed to click in her brain. "Fred!" she said with more enthusiasm. Sitting up quickly, she threw her arms around his neck. He stood, bringing her with him and hugged her tightly.

Hermione was not content with just hugging him however. She pulled back from his shoulder and locked her lips solidly against his. She pushed her tongue across his lips, desperate for entrance. He allowed it and their tongues fought for dominance. Their kisses were urgent, they had missed the feel of one another, and it wasn't long before Fred had picked Hermione up and she had tightened her legs around his waist with her hands tangled in his hair. She kept kissing him fiercely, pushing her inhibitions away and letting all of the restlessness of the last few days escape her. This is what she needed.

After a few minutes, Fred broke their kiss and pulled back to look at her. "Missed me then, darling?" he teased her. The blush on Hermione's cheeks surpassed any he had seen so far. She loosened her legs and let herself slip back onto the ground.

"Yes," she said quietly. Fred pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too."

They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the embrace they had both missed for the last few days. Hermione inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with Fred's scent. He smelled like a warm sunny day combined with a faint hint of gunpowder and a smoky scent. It reminded Hermione of what he had been doing the last few days.

"Did you get a lot done, at least? Is your stock built up enough to open the new shop yet?" she asked him.

Fred didn't want to continue lying to her, but he knew he had to at least for a little longer. "I did get a lot done. We're nearly close enough to open the shop." None of it was a lie; they had been close to fully stocked for the last week.

"That's good then," Hermione said.

"Are you ready to go back to the Burrow? We've got some extra people for dinner; it's been a while since they've seen you. I'm sure they're anxious waiting for you."

She looked at him curiously, wondering who he could mean. She nodded and followed him from the garden.

When they arrived in the yard Hermione was surprised to see that Mrs. Weasley had it all set up for dinner. She looked up at Fred, "Are there really that many people coming tonight?"

"Yeah, mum didn't wanna cram us all into the kitchen. C'mon, they're waiting in the living room," he said, taking her hand. Just before they entered the front door, however, Fred stopped.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Er, well," Fred rubbed the back of his neck, "See I did something and it's meant to be a surprise for you, but now I'm not so sure making it a surprise was a good thing."

"What are you talking about, Fred?"

"I didn't know if I'd be able to do it so I didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up, but now I'm afraid it might overwhelm you…" He ran his hand over his hair, clearly torn between telling her right there and letting her continue into the living room.

Hermione tilted her head, trying to work out what Fred could be rambling on about. Finally she decided to just see for herself. "Fred, I'm sure I'll be fine," she told him as she tugged him in the door.

She could hear voices coming from the living room, quite a few actually, but they were low and soft. Hermione couldn't make out the words or who they belonged to. She also couldn't make out what Fred was so worried about. Nothing he had said had made any sense at all. Instead of trying to work out any more of it on her own she stepped through the door into the living room.

At first all Hermione could see was Kingsley's large frame as he stood up, recognizing her arrival. She could see Remus and Tonks there as well. She smiled at them, but no one spoke. This was the surprise? Why was Fred so worried over it? Hermione turned to look at him, to ask him the questions in her mind. Fred stepped forward and put his hand on the small of her back. His expression was concerned; he was still worried about her. He nodded forwards and Hermione followed his gaze. That was when she saw them. They had stood, too, and were now visible in the center of the living area.

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione's voice shook, tears threatening to spill over her lids. They looked the same as they had a year ago, although perhaps a little more tan from the Australian sunshine. Suddenly she was afraid that perhaps they merely brought back Wendell and Monica and that they didn't know her at all. She took a step towards them, aware that Fred had moved with her. Remembering he was there reminded her that he would not do that to her. He wouldn't bring them back if they didn't know her. All of these thoughts flew through Hermione's mind within seconds, despite the fact that it felt like minutes.

"Hermione?" her mother spoke softly, a smile gracing her features.

When her parents opened their arms, Hermione knew they remembered. She threw herself into their waiting arms and began crying. The three of them stood there for several minutes, all of them crying and laughing, repeating things like "I've missed you," "I love you," and most of all for Hermione, "I'm sorry."

After a little bit, when the three of them had calmed down, Kingsley suggested they should all sit and talk. Hermione and her parents sat on the couch, while the others took their places in the arm chairs. Fred chose to sit on one of the ottomans by Hermione's legs, where he kept one hand on her knee. Hermione placed one hand over Fred's and kept contact with her mother beside her with the other. She was still in shock that this was real. Her parents were here and they remembered her.

"I don't understand," she began, "I tried to reverse the spell. It was too strong."

"I know," Fred told her, "that's why I asked Remus and Kingsley to help me."

When Hermione still looked confused, Remus spoke up, "Fred, why don't you start at the beginning? Just like you told us."

Fred nodded and turned to look at Hermione, "Remember that night when Luna asked you who was going to be walking you down the aisle? I saw the sadness in your eyes when you said your parents were still in Australia. And then again when you mentioned them later, you just looked so bloody sad. I couldn't stand it, Hermione. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, and I knew that meant finding your parents and figuring out how to reverse the spell."

There were tears brimming in Hermione's eyes again, "So you've been planning this for weeks now?"

"Yes. But it took Kingsley some time to locate them. That's where I was this weekend. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I didn't want to get your hopes up if we couldn't bring them back."

"You didn't go by yourself, did you?" Hermione gasped.

"No, no. Remus and Kingsley went with me. We found them and Kingsley was able to reverse the spell. Thankfully they remembered everything up until you erased their memory, so we only had to explain the last year to them."

"But I still don't fully understand. Was I just not strong enough to reverse the spell, Kingsley?"

"I don't think that was it," he answered. "That was the strongest memory charm I've ever seen. It was much stronger than those cast by older witches and wizards with years of experience and training in those types of spells. It was not easy to reverse it, even for me."

"But why was it so strong?"

Remus answered her this time, "Hermione, you did not erase your parents' memory for your own benefit. You did so to protect them. Your desire to do so translated into the strength of the spell."

Hermione turned to her parents, "I really am sorry. It was the only way I knew to protect you. They would have killed you to find out where I was." She was beginning to cry again. Fred rubbed small circles on her knee with his thumb.

"We understand, sweetheart," her mother told her.

"We really do," her father nodded in agreement. "And we're so proud of you," he added.

She smiled at them before turning back to Fred, "Thank you for bringing them back."

"Anything for you, love," he grinned at her.

"Thank you, too," she said to Remus and Kingsley.

They both nodded at her. "Anything for family," Remus said softly.

"Speaking of family," Mr. Granger said, "I hear there's going to be quite a few weddings coming up, including yours."

"You told them?" Hermione was half shocked and half relieved that she wouldn't have to explain it to them.

"Had to ask for your hand properly, didn't I?" Fred laughed.

"It's not for another two months," Hermione said to her parents. "Fred and I have been dating. He's going to ask me properly when he's ready to."

"We know, dear. Fred here explained everything to us. He seems like a charming young man," her mother smiled at them.

There was a knock on the door frame of the living room; they all looked up to see Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry to interrupt," she said, "but dinner's ready if you'd like to eat now, though I could keep it warm if you're not ready."

Hermione looked around, "I think we're ready, Molly. Do you need any help?"

"Oh no dear, Ginny's helping me. You just enjoy yourself tonight."

As they all stood up to head out to the garden, Hermione motioned for the rest to go on ahead, holding only Fred back with her. She threw her arms around him and clung to his chest, letting the last of her tears out.

"Shh, shh," he stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. "What is it, Mione? Are you alright?"

She nodded against his shoulder, "I'm fine," she squeaked out. "Thank you, Fred. Thank you so much," she repeated.

"You don't need to thank me, love. I just want you to be happy."

She stepped back slightly, looking up at him. Fred ran his fingertips along her cheeks, wiping the tears away before he leaned down to kiss her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dinner that evening was quite the affair. With every Weasley, their significant others, plus Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Kingsley, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger there were twenty one of them there. It was quite the celebration and Mrs. Weasley had gone all out preparing the food for it. The conversations were much louder than normal with all the extra people.

Hermione sat towards one end of the table between Fred and George. Her parents, as well as Harry and Ron, were across from her. She found that she kept looking up to check that they were still there.

"So it looks like you won't need us to walk you down the aisle after all," Harry said as he bounced his godson on his lap. Teddy's hair was a brilliant red at that moment, as vivid as any of the Weasley's, and flopped up and down as Harry bounced his knee.

"No, it doesn't appear so," Hermione smiled towards her father. "But that doesn't make you any less important, boys." Her best friends nodded at her, knowing she would need them that day.

"Hermione," Ginny leaned forward past Harry so she could see her, "Are you going to be going back to your parents' now?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I don't even know what's become of the house!" Hermione gasped.

Fred patted her hand, "It's okay. George and I checked it out. There was a bit of a mess, the death eaters definitely stopped by, but nothing too bad. We cleaned it up and made sure everything was in order."

"Well, I'm not sure…" Hermione trailed off in thought.

"You're more than welcome to, sweetheart," her mother told her, "but we understand if you'd like to stay here." She tossed her eyes towards Fred and gave her daughter a knowing smile.

"Mum, Fred doesn't live here," she giggled. "He and George have a flat over their shop in the Alley. But I think I probably will stay here. It's only two months until I'd be moving out anyways, no sense in trying to move twice, is there?"

"No, no, probably not," Mr. Granger agreed. "You'll come visit us though, won't you?"

"Of course, you'll be sick of me in no time," Hermione assured them.

Dinner continued on as normal. Everyone had so much catching up to do that they all stayed much longer than they normally would have. Eventually though it got to be quite late so people began to depart from the Burrow. Kingsley offered to escort Mrs. and Mr. Granger back to their house and Hermione promised to visit them tomorrow so they could talk some more.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Before Fred left for the night he pulled Hermione aside.

"I'm sure you'll want a few days to spend with them," he said. It was a statement more than a question.

"Yes, I've missed them so much," Hermione admitted.

Fred nodded, "I know you have. I couldn't stand to know how much it made you hurt." He ran his hands along her shoulders, putting his forehead against hers.

"I don't know how to begin to tell you how much I appreciate this, Fred," Hermione said softly.

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Then just promise me one thing and that will let me know, alright?" He looked at her.

"Anything," Hermione answered, gazing up at him.

"Promise you love me," Fred smiled.

"You know I do," it was an answer that needed no effort or thought before Hermione spoke it.

Fred kissed her softly. "Oh, before I leave, would you like to go out on Wednesday night?"

"Sure, but I don't have to wait until then to see you, do I?"

"No, of course not," he said, "you can stop by the shop whenever you'd like and I'll be here for dinners. But take some time with your parents, too."

With another kiss, Fred apparated back to his flat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm back. I'm a couple chapters ahead and steadily working and plowing through. I'm sorry if these next couple sound a little different than the rest of the story. It's been over two years since I've worked on it so I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of their voices and the correct language. So my apologies if it sounds a little too American this chapter, but I promise I'll get back in the right groove in no time.

**Disclaimer:** Despite trying _really _hard I'm _still _not JK Rowling and I still don't own any of these characters.

* * *

><p>Wednesday afternoon found Hermione sitting in her parents living room enjoying a cup of tea and giggling at the last traces of Australian accent that had worked it's way into her parents' voices.<p>

"Oh dear," her mother gasped as she looked at her watch, "it's getting late sweetheart. Shouldn't you be getting back to the Burrow to get ready?"

Hermione looked at her own watch, realizing she'd lost track of time. "Yes, I suppose I should be," she agreed, getting up to say her goodbyes.

"OH MY GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" a shrill screech rang through the Burrow has Hermione appeared in the fireplace. The youngest Weasley was rushing towards her with her finger in the air and wearing a look that was often recognized on her mother's face.

Stepping out of the fireplace and quickly moving back from Ginny, Hermione racked her brain for any reason why she would be so displeased with her late arrival home. "I was at my parents' Gin, you know that. What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Ginny stomped her foot, exasperated. "You have a date with Fred in less than an hour and you expect that to be enough time to get ready?"

Hermione just laughed lightly and shook her head as she started for the stairs. She didn't know what Fred had in mind for tonight's date, but she was certain she wouldn't need all day to get ready for it. After calling an assurance back over her shoulder to Ginny, she headed upstairs to get ready.

Sure enough, less than an hour later, Fred was arriving in the living room just as Hermione came down the stairs. She couldn't help laughing when she glanced at the couch and saw Ginny pouting. "Told you so," Hermione giggled.

"Hmph" was the only reply she got.

Fred raised an eyebrow in question but Hermione just shook her head and walked to his side. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, all set," she nodded as she wrapped her arms around him and hid her face against his chest. After apparating with him so many times Hermione had honestly started to get used to it a bit more, but she still preferred leaning in against him. She inhaled deeply and CRACK, they vanished from the living room.

When Hermione opened her eyes she found herself in Hogsmead, standing right in front of the brand new shop. She let out a tiny gasp at how much the building had changed since the last time Fred had brought her here. It was full of color and life, nothing like the dusty building it had been before.

"Well, c'mon then," Fred smiled, sliding his hand into Hermione's and pulling her towards the doors. "What'dya think of it now?" he asked after they'd stepped inside.

"Fred, this is... it's incredible." Hermione spun slowly to take it all in. The once empty room was now full of low shelves and floating tables. Every space was fully stocked with all sorts of magical mischief. As she started wandering further into the shop she noticed that the counter and register were in the center, rather than off to the side, and the counter formed a circle with two openings at either side to go in and out. She ran her finger over the stained wood as she walked around it.

"Figured it made more sense, bein' able to see the whole shop this way instead of tucked away in a corner. This way we can make sure nobody's tryin'a knick anything from the front," Fred explained.

"Mmm.." Hermione hummed softly as she continued taking in all the work the twins had put into their new shop. "This really is extraordinary Fred. Do you have a date to open yet?"

Fred set the joke box he was fiddling with back on the shelf, "Well we're still short a couple employees, but technically we could open next week. We were thinking maybe next Saturday. Lee said he was gonna try to get in touch with a couple of his mates that weren't headed bag to Hogwarts, see if they were interested in a job."

"Are you and George going to each manage one shop?"

"Well, for the most part, yeah. And Angie offered to help George. But we figured we could switch sometimes if one of us was getting bored, or we could both just show up at the same shop. Not really sure yet..."

Hermione considered this for a minute, still tracing the woodwork on the counter. "Hmm..."

"What is it, love?" Fred crossed the floor to her and hopped up on the counter.

Suddenly nervous, Hermione concentrated on the patterns she was drawing with her fingertips. "I was only thinking, well.. I could help you here. If you'd like, that is.." She didn't know why she was so nervous, offering to work with Fred. Maybe it was because it would add yet another capacity he would see her in and just maybe he'd decide he was making a mistake...

"Are you kidding?!" Fred exclaimed, his voice full of excitement as he jumped off the counter. "Blimey, Mione, that'd be great!"

"Are you sure you won't get tired of me?" Hermione looked up at him, her smile back again.

"Absolutely," her boyfriend assured her, "And 'sides, if I do I'll just send you upstairs," he joked.

Instantly curious, "What's upstairs?" she questioned.

Fred took her hand and headed towards a door at the back of the shop, "Thought you'd never ask."

"Fred, where are you taking me?" Hermione was impatient when she couldn't see. Her eyes were currently covered by hands that smelled faintly of gunpowder.

"Shh shh, you'll see. Now, reach out for me. Feel that door handle? Turn it and push," Fred instructed, slowly moving them both forward once she'd done so. It was only when he'd gotten them a few feet into the room that he dropped his hands from her eyes. He shoved them quickly into his pockets to stop the slight tremble. Showing her the new shop was one thing, showing her the flat above was another. He hadn't furnished it, not wanting her to feel like she didn't have a say, and he was worried she wouldn't understand. Or worse, that she wouldn't like it.

Hermione inhaled the scent of fresh carpet and a warm fire before she opened her eyes. It took her only a second to realize it was a flat. There was a small kitchen to her right, and another door just past it. She appeared to be standing in what would be a living room, with a small fireplace directly across the room from her, flanked by windows she assumed would look out onto the street, and there were two more doors off to her left. The carpet and walls were all white. It was clean, but bare. And that made her curious.

"Why's it empty?" was not the question Fred expected to cross her lips and it left him a bit flustered.

"Oh, well, uh, I, well you see.. I didn't want you to feel like you didn't have a say? You know?" he ran his hand through his hair, grasping at the back of his neck where he could feel a flush covering it. "I didn't wanna pick out anything you didn't like or make you feel like this was your only choice. I mean," he was starting to ramble now, "if you don't like it, we don't have to stay here. We could get a house in the village, or a different flat, or-" He was cut off midsentence when Hermione wrapped her small body around his and kissed him softly.

When Hermione stepped back, not yet releasing Fred entirely, she smiled up at him. "I think that's lovely. Thank you for thinking of me." She placed another kiss on his lips before continuing, "So George is going to stay at the flat in Diagon Alley and this will be ours then?"

"Mhm, like I said, didn't want it to be your only option. Thought you'd like something fresh. You can decorate it however you'd like. Here, lemme show you," he lead her towards the two rooms on the left of the flat. The first one had windows facing out into the village beyond Hogsmead. "Thought this could be your library, and this one" he said as they went into the next room "would be our bedroom?"

"I get a library, what do you get Mr. Weasley?" Hermione teased.

Fred reached out and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "You," he answered simply, leaning down and capturing her mouth with his.

They'd spent the rest of their evening sitting in the empty living room of their new flat. Fred had already stocked a few things in the fridge, including wine, which Hermione had found she was quite fond of. They talked about how they'd decorate; where the furniture would go, what colors to paint the walls. Fred was surprised that Hermione wanted to paint them the muggle way instead of just charming them. The fact that she was still trying to stay connected to the muggle part of her while living fully in the wizarding community was something Fred thought was endearing and sweet. He was even looking forward to learning some of it.

When they'd finally made it back to the Burrow it was after midnight. Thankfully they'd realized this before apparating in and chose to floo instead to avoid waking anyone.

"I'd better get to bed..." Hermione sighed, not really wanting to go.

"'Spose you should," Fred agreed reluctantly. "But before you do, would you like to go out again Friday?"

"Of course."

"Good. Oh, and," Fred smirked a little, "I'll be giving Ginny a heads up, let her help you get ready, and trust her, alright?" he asked.

"Fred Weasley, what are you planning?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and tried to keep a straight face to glare at him with.

"Tut tut," Fred smiled, pulling her into his arms, "A Weasley never tells, remember?" He leaned down to kiss her and felt a small smile on her lips before she accepted his answer and let them melt together. After several moments they finally pulled apart and Fred prepared to floo home.

"G'night love," he said softly as he stepped into the flames.

Hermione sighed again and headed up to the room she shared with Ginny. Trying to be quiet enough that she wouldn't wake anyone. She was surprised to bump into Harry leaving the bathroom and nearly stunned him when she heard the floor squeak ahead of her.

"Goodness, Harry! What are you doing awake?" she chastised in a hushed voice, still trying not to wake anyone else.

"Could ask you the same thing, especially since you've clearly not been to bed yet," he laughed quietly.

Hermione looked at her watch, noticing it was now close to one in the morning, "Lost track of time is all."

Harry had leaned up against the wall outside Hermione's door, now wearing a smug look, "Is that wine on your breath, Hermione?"

"Oh, shut up, Harry," she whispered as she opened her door.

"Good night, Hermione," he answered, still laughing quietly as he climbed the stairs away from her.

"Hermione. Hermione... Hermione, get up," Ginny was leaning down next to Hermione shaking her arm, "Hermione get up or the boys are gonna come in here and wake you. C'mon. It's almost noon!"

"Hmm?" Hermione was groggy and somewhat confused as to why Ginny was waking her. As soon as she opened her eyes and the sunlight hit her she realized she had a splitting headache and quickly rolled her face into her pillow. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh" she groaned.

Ginny stood up again and put her hands on her hips, "Hermione! Did you hear me? It's almost noon! What's the matter?"

"Wine," Harry answered, appearing in the doorway.

"Wine?" Ginny asked.

"Wine," he answered again. "Smelt it on her last night when I caught her coming in at nearly one."

"Oh... Really?"

Hermione reached out, trying to swat at Ginny's legs, "Don't sound so surprised."

Harry rubbed at his neck, "Er, Hermione, don't mean to make you jump out of bed or anything, but Fred's downstairs. Mrs. Weasley's got him occupied at the moment, but he seemed pretty worried you weren't up yet."

Grumbling slightly Hermione stretched and sat up, "Tell him I'll be down in a minute, would you please?" she requested of her best friend. Harry nodded and went to deliver the message.

Ten minutes later, after a quick shower and slipping into a pair of jeans and a jumper -no matter how desperately she wanted to stay in her pajamas and robe- Hermione made her way into the kitchen. She squinted slightly at the afternoon sun streaming in the windows and the clattering of pans from Mrs. Weasley cooking lunch. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust before she noticed the twins sitting at the table.

"Moooorning, love" Fred called, pulling the chair out next to him.

"Oi, Hermione, something wrong? You feeling alright?" George teased. Hermione simply grumbled a little bit and glared at him as she took her seat next to Fred, accepting the cup of coffee he had pushed towards her. She took a sip and sighed, resting her head against Fred's shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley turned towards them and Hermione started to sit up again. Molly simply waved her dish towel at her, "Now now dear, don't you worry about it. It's nice to see my children happy and comfortable." Hermione smiled at her soon to be mother-in-law and set her head back down. "Here you go, this should help," she said as she set a plate with a toasted sandwich and chips on it down in front of her.

"Thank you, Molly," Hermione said graciously as she leaned forward again to eat.

George leaned across the table towards his brother, "Ten galleons she tosses it within an hour." Fred looked between his girlfriend and his brother, trying to assess the situation before deciding whether he would take the bet. Hermione seemed to sense this because she nudged his knee with hers. She was hung-over, that was for sure, but she was pretty certain she had a handle on her stomach. After all, it wasn't like they'd had *that much* to drink and she'd already gotten most of it out before her shower earlier, not that she was going to tell them that.

Fred looked back at George and nodded, "You're on."

After lunch, when the hour had passed and Hermione had yet to throw up, Fred and George headed back to the shop in Hogsmead. They still had some last minute things to finish up before they could open.

"Sure you want to open up on Saturday, Freddie?" George asked while he restacked some of the skiving snack boxes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Fred asked, giving his brother a quizzical look.

His other half shrugged, "Just figured Friday's gonna be a big night for ya, thought you might want some time on Saturday to recover."

Fred rolled his eyes, "It's not like it's the wedding, Georgie."

"Alright, whatever you say. So, nervous yet?"

Hermione had been sitting in the living room watching Harry and Ron stare at the chest board, both of them unmoving, for the last half hour when Ginny walked in carrying a folded piece of parchment.

She held it out to Hermione, "Pig just brought this to the kitchen."

"Thanks, Gin," she said, taking it and looking down at Fred's familiar scrawl across the front. Somehow even just the way he wrote her name put butterflies in her stomach.

_Mione, Got almost everything ready at the shop. Want to come tomorrow to learn some of it? Thought you might want some training before the big opening. Could even do some one on one training upstairs. Wink wink. Yours only, Fred._

She smiled and shook her head, laughing to herself. When she looked up she noticed Ron looking at her, giving her the same raised eyebrow look that all the Weasley siblings seemed to have mastered. "Your brother, he's incorrigible."

"Must run in the family," Ron deadpanned as he nodded his head across the table where Ginny had plopped herself onto Harry's lap and began a snogging him. "Really mate, we're in the middle of a game" he spoke a little louder.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, "Err, yeah, sorry mate." But Ginny didn't seem phased and remained where she was, casually turning her attention back to the chess board.

Ginny hummed a little as she looked over the board. Then as if it were the most obvious play, she moved one of Harry's pieces towards Ron's. "Check mate," she giggled, standing and pulling Harry with her and away up the stairs.

Ron just shook his head and begin putting the pieces back in their places on the board. "Care to play?" he asked.

"No, thank you for offering, but I've still got a bit of a headache," Hermione declined.

"Mmm, too much wine last night, huh?" Ron questioned, moving from his chair to the seat on the couch next to his best friend.

Hermione nodded, "A bit. Fred showed me the flat above the new shop, and we got to talking. One glass turned into three turned into a couple too many."

"So you're moving to Hogsmead, then?"

"Yes, but not until after the wedding. And you're welcome anytime, you know that, right?"

"Mhm, I know."

Silence settled between them until Hermione spoke again, "So how are things with Luna?"

"Oh uh," Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "They're good. She's a sweet girl. Still think she's a bit mental sometimes. I probably won't ever believe in those spurtwhacka things-"

"Spurtwracks," Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, those. Won't ever believe in those or most of the other things she goes on about, but we get on pretty well.." he thought another moment, "and she, she smells nice. She's got nice skin..." he trailed off.

Hermione smiled, patting her friend's leg, "That's nice, Ron. I'm happy for you."

"'M Happy for you too, Mione."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** WARNING- THIS IS PRETTY MUCH JUST SMUT. There isn't a whole lot of other development, I mean, there's development in their relationship obviously but it's a lot of smut and if you aren't comfortable with it feel free to skip this chapter. Also, I haven't written a lot of smut so my sincere apologies if this is terrible.

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters, not my property, etc etc.

* * *

><p>It was a nice and familiar feeling to Hermione, to be learning new things again. As anxious as she had been at the beginning of the day when she was getting dressed to go to the shop, she was also excited. It had been far too long since Hermione had been in any sort of setting that allowed her to absorb new information and put her study skills to use. Studying for NEWTS was one thing when she was doing it on her own, but having Fred and George show her all the different products and how they worked was exhilarating. George had teased her a little bit when she'd pulled out a muggle notebook and pen to take notes with, but secretly he admired how interested she seemed.<p>

Fred had to admit he was impressed, although not entirely surprised, when it only took a couple of hours for Hermione to learn all the products and the magical cash register. It also made him happy since it meant that they would have some time to spend by themselves this afternoon. And that's exactly what he had in mind when he ambled up to the counter where Hermione was sitting with George, asking him to make sure her notes were right for the twentieth time.

"Oi, Mione, love, I'm sure you've got it. Why don't we call it a day?" Fred asked, leaning down to brush a stray hair behind her ear. The simple gesture sent a chill down Hermione's spine.

"Well, I'll take that as my cue to leave," George said, standing up.

"Oh! George," Hermione began.

"No, no, it's fine. I gotta go meet Angie anyways. Got a date tonight," he winked exaggeratedly at the couple as he straightened his vest and apparated away with a crack.

Fred walked quickly around to the inside of the counter and spun Hermione's stool to face him. "Now that I've got you all to myself," he smiled coyly, leaning down with a hand on the counter on either side of her.

"Hmmm?" Hermione attempted to bat her eyelashes, but was fairly sure she probably looked like she'd had something in her eye. Whether she did or not, Fred didn't let on, he just leaned in and kissed her. It didn't take long before bending over so far was hurting Fred's back. Not wanting to take his lips from their current spot however, he grabbed Hermione by the waist, and lifted her easily onto the counter. Before she had the chance to react he had already stepped closer, positioning himself between her legs with a hand on either thigh.

Hermione felt electricity hum through her body, reaching out from the places her body connected with Fred's. She was suddenly extremely glad that the warm weather had meant she'd chosen a flowy skirt and sleeveless blouse this morning instead of her standard jeans and jumper. The thinner fabric let the warmth of Fred's hands reach her legs without a fight. A small moan escaped from her lips onto Fred's, causing him to pull away and grin at her.

"Like that, Granger?" He didn't wait for an answer before moving his lips to just below her ear and leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbone. Hermione let one of her hands tangle into the red hair tickling her cheek. The other clutched the shirt above his shoulder as he continued kissing across her throat and up the other side, all the while running his own hands up her thighs to her waist and back again. His voice was thick when he spoke close to her ear, "Can't wait till we're married, Mione."

Hermione, who had begun leaving her own kisses on Fred's neck, stopped only for a moment to ask why.

"Cause," Fred started, "I love you." He pressed himself closer, "And cause," he paused to bring Hermione's lips back to his, "then I can shag you right here on this counter." He knew it was a bit more brazen then they'd been so far, at least in terms of speaking aloud, but he wanted her to know how he felt. Though he was pretty sure she could feel exactly how he felt, seeing as he was stretching against his trousers and leant against the inside of her thighs. When he resumed kissing her he brought his hands up to lightly touch her bare shoulders, sending yet another chill through her.

"Fred," Hermione was breathless and his name came out as barely more than a whisper, "You can shag me right here as soon as we're properly engaged, remember?"

"Does that mean I should ask you right now, then?" he laughed. Nervous that she might actually say yes and ruin all his well laid plans, he brought his mouth back to hers.

Fred knew Hermione was far less experienced and worried about doing the wrong thing so he hadn't pushed her. He had been letting her take the lead. She had told him she was ready a few weeks ago, but wanted to be properly engaged first. If only she knew how close that was.

The logical part of her said they should wait. Even though Hermione didn't know exactly when, she knew it wouldn't be long before Fred asked her to marry him. But the currently dominant part of her wanted more. She wanted more of these touches, more of these kisses. She wrapped her legs around Fred's, pulling him closer. It still wasn't enough so she gripped his shoulders and pulled herself closer to the edge of the counter, trusting he wouldn't let her fall. Still trying to make sense of it in her mind, Hermione reasoned with herself that it wasn't like they'd never been intimate, even if they hadn't had sex. As her mind flashed back to that night in the twins' flat, her decision was made.

Fred felt the change in her body language, how much bolder she was being, and broke their kiss to look at her. He didn't want to push. He didn't want her to do something she might regret later or was only doing for him. "Mione? Alright?" he asked. His voice was still thick with desire but he tried to reign it in so she wouldn't feel obligated to do anything.

"Mmmm, I love you," she murmured. Setting her forehead against Fred's she continued, "was just thinking. Do you want to wait?"

He took a moment to think, wondering what the right answer was. He was nearly as conflicted as her. He loved her and wanted their first time to be perfect and everything it was meant to be. He even had a whole plan for after the proposal, even if she didn't know it. But when she was here with her legs wrapped around him like this. It was bloody hard to resist. Still, he had to think of her, "I want whatever you want, love. What do _you _want?"

Hermione brought her hands to Fred's chest, running them up and down, feeling the muscle there, before reaching down to the hem of his shirt. Turning the question over in her mind. What exactly was it she wanted? She wanted him. She slowly slid her hands under his shirt and more deftly than she knew she could, pulled it right up over his head.

"Oh," Fred chuckled. He reached for his wand and cast a charm on the shop to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed. They weren't open yet and all the curtains were still drawn. He didn't think anyone would show up, but just incase.

"You're right, I still want to wait until you propose, but it doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other in other ways, right?" Hermione asked, tightening her legs around him and pulling her blouse off at the same time, revealing a cream colored lace bra. She was being bold and she knew it, but she hoped Fred would think it was attractive rather than a turn off.

"Bloody hell," he tossed his wand aside and pulled Hermione close again, crashing their mouths together. As their kiss deepened his hands searched for the clasp on Hermione's back, when he found it it only took a few moments of fumbling before it opened. Fred pulled the straps from her shoulders and down her arms, tossing it behind him. He knew that another time he would be taking this slow, drawing it out for them, but right now wasn't that time. When his fingers found her breasts Hermione let out another moan. Fred took that moment to look down at her, "So beautiful," he whispered.

"Fred," Hermione's voice brought him back to her lips, but only for moments before he was making a trail down to her chest. Just when Hermione was sure he would stop to nibble and suck on her, he surprised her and kept going lower. That was when she realized that his hands were now hiking her skirt up and tugging at the edges of her knickers while his mouth was leaving kisses up her thighs. She felt that stirring in her stomach, and when Fred looked up with a question in his eyes she couldn't believe what he was asking. She was nervous, what if something was wrong with her? The thought only crossed her mind for an instant before she pulled her skirt up the rest of the way.

He had almost expected her to say no. But there she was, pulling her skirt up and leaning back to make it easier for him to remove her underwear. Now he was the one who was suddenly nervous. What if she didn't like it? What if he did it wrong? After all, it was one thing he'd never done.

"You don't have to," Hermione seemed to sense his hesitation, because she started to push her skirt back down as she spoke.

"Blimey, no! I want to. I just er," Fred searched for a delicate way to put it, all the while still tugging gently at the edge of her knickers, "I've never done this.. I don't want to do it wrong or make you uncomfortable. If you don't like it just say so, okay Hermione?" He could feel his ears turning red, but Hermione didn't mention it. She simply nodded and pulled her skirt back up.

Carefully Fred pulled the lacy undergarments down Hermione's legs and discarded them off to the side with the rest of their clothes. He began slowly, starting at her knee and kissing his way up the inside of her porcelain thigh. He couldn't help but marvel at how smooth her skin was. When he finally turned his eyes towards her center he felt his trousers tighten even more as his length twitched against the fabric. Still nervous, and wanting to go slowly for Hermione as well, he brought one hand in front of him and gently traced her folds with his finger tips. He felt her shudder but instead of pulling away she leaned back, presenting herself even more for him. Fred cautiously slid a finger in, and then another, letting Hermione adjust. He didn't know how much longer he could do this. She smelled so good. "Mione," he moaned, "You're so wet... I just.. I want to taste you," he admitted.

"Please, please," the pleading words escaped Hermione's lips before she realized they were there. It was like every nerve in her body was on fire and she still wanted to burn hotter. She was aching to her core and Fred was going painfully slow. "Please," moaned again as Fred leaned closer. She could feel his breath against her now. Every touch gave her more pleasure and still left her needing more. Then he was there. He had pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue and oh god it was magical. Hermione didn't think she had ever felt anything so electrifying.

Hearing his girlfriend plead for him to keep going had been all he needed to finally quiet his nerves. He slid his tongue along her folds, tasting and savoring every long lick. She tasted so good he moaned and found that the vibrations against her made Hermione clutch at his hair and beg for more. He carefully slid his fingers back inside and found her mound with his tongue. He worked his fingers, still trying not to hurt her, and sucked at her small bud. In that moment he was sure he could stay here forever, pleasuring her. He was also sure he was going to lose his own control soon but would keep going on Hermione as long as she wanted.

As it turned out, she wouldn't need much longer. The sensations started to build and Hermione found she was nearly laying across the counter now. "Oh, ohh," she moaned and gasped until finally her whole body quaked and she called out Fred's name. But Fred didn't stop until she had relaxed entirely and every last shiver had stopped, which took a considerable amount of time since he was still hitting just the right spots. When he did finally pull back from her, a satisfied grin on his face, he licked his lips and stood up.

"Alright then, love?" he asked cockily, clearly proud of his work.

Hermione sat up, smoothing her skirt back over her legs. After glancing quickly over him she replied, "Yes, I'm quite alright, but you don't seem to be." She nodded towards his still swelled erection pushing on his slacks.

"Oh, I'll be fine," he said, trying to readjust.

Still feeling quite bold, Hermione hopped off the counter and began unbuckling Fred's belt. "I know you will be, once I'm finished that is." Knowing that she'd lose her nerve if she waited, she acted quickly.

Before he could realize what she was doing Hermione had already undone his zipper and pulled both his trousers and boxers down, "Mione, you don't have to-" his sentence trailed off as he felt her pull him into her mouth. "Oh, ooooh," he moaned, "I don't- I don't know how long I'll-" Fred was trying to talk but god it felt so good. He wasn't sure how Hermione knew what to do, whether it was instinct or she'd found a book somewhere, but she certainly was doing all the right things. That was when she started humming. It was only a few seconds later when he felt it surging, he knew he was close. "Mione, I'm gonna- oh-"

She knew what he was warning her about, but instead of pulling away she sucked harder, trailing her tongue over his length and swirling it across his tip. Two more pulls like that and Hermione heard him cry out her name and hot cum gushed into her mouth. She swallowed easily, surprised at the taste and the fact that it didn't repulse her like she'd heard Lavendar and Parvarti say it would, and sat back on her heels before licking her lips.

Fred leaned back against the counter, "Fucking hell, Hermione. You didn't have to do that."

Hermione stood and went to gather her clothes, "I know, but I wanted to." But as Fred did up his trousers again and she began dressing again she was suddenly embarrassed, "Was it okay?"

"Mione," he said softly, taking her hand and pulling her to him, "that was brilliant. Honestly. I will never forget today. But I don't want you to think for a second that you have to reciprocate when I do something for you. Alright? You don't have to do that ever again if you don't want to. Trust me, tasting you is enough for me."

A fierce blush creeped onto her cheeks, "But I can do it again, right? I quite enjoyed it..."

"Whenever you want, love," Fred chuckled. He glanced at his watch and sighed, "We ought to get going, Mum'll go mad if we're late for dinner."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I'll be honest, this is pretty much a filler chapter with some moments I wanted to put in but didn't seem to fit into the previous chapter or into the next chapter. I hope you won't hate me too much for it.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah, I don't own any of it.

* * *

><p>Fred and Hermione apparated into the room she shared with Ginny so that she could change clothes and try to fix her hair a bit. What they hadn't been expecting was to be greeted by not only Ginny, but Harry as well, in quite a compromising position.<p>

"Oi! That's my sister, mate!" Fred snapped as the other couple untangled themselves from their snogging position. "Watch where your hands are!"

Ginny seemed cool as she pulled her shirt back down, "Look who's talking."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred asked.

"_Your _fly is down," she said, pointing to Fred's pants. "And _your _shirt is on backwards, _and _your knickers are in your hand," she pointed to the balled up fabric in Hermione's hand.

Hermione quickly put her hand behind her back, glancing at Harry, whose face was a shade of red she didn't often see there.

Just then the door swung open, "What's all the commotion about?" Ron asked, stepping into the room. It only took him a minute to work out the gist of what had happened. "Er, okay then, well, dinner's ready," he told them quickly before leaving.

"Fred, Harry," Hermione started, "Why don't you both head down to dinner, we'll be there in a minute." The guys nodded and left.

"So," Ginny sat cross-legged on the end of her bed running her fingers through her hair, "how was _your _day?"

Hermione busied her hands rummaging through her drawers for a pair of jeans and a shirt, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid the question. "It was quite good, I learned a lot about the shop."

"Mmm, I'm sure you did."

"Gin, really. We didn't do anything. Well, we didn't do _that," _Hermione corrected herself. "And what were _you _doing up here with Harry and an empty room?" She asked, trying to turn the conversation back to Ginny while she attempted to get a brush through her hair.

"Here, let me," Ginny offered, holding up her wand and charming some of the tangles out of her friend's hair. "We were just snogging, haven't gone too far yet. There's too many people in this bloody house, and it's not like we get out that much like you and Fred."

They fell quiet for a minute before Hermione spoke again, "Well, why not?"

"Harry still gets anxious going out. He thinks I don't know, though. Tries to tell me he just prefers staying in, not having people stare at him. But I've seen the way he acts the few times he's been out the last few months. Constantly looking around him, like he's checking for threats..." Ginny let her sentence trail off as she thought about how Harry had been since the war. "Stupid war is over and I still don't get to go on dates with my boyfriend! We'll be married before we get to our first date!" She stomped her foot a little and crossed her arms, emphasizing her frustration.

Hermione knew how Harry felt. She'd been much the same way after the final battle. Constant vigilance, like Mad-Eye would have say. It was true that there were still a few rogue Death Eaters out there, but nearly all of them had been killed or apprehended. Then again, Hermione had spent most of the first weeks after the war in the hospital at Fred's bedside with George. Still, the first few times she had gone out alone had her panicked and anxious.

"Hmm, what if we went out together? Kind of like a double date, so that Harry knew he had back up, but we could sit at separate tables and give you two some space?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nearly squealed as she jumped up to hug the girl who was as good as a sister to her. "You'd really do that?!"

"Of course. Now, is my shirt on correctly? Good. Let's get down to dinner."

When the girls got down to the kitchen Hermione couldn't help but notice Harry and Fred sitting across the table from each other. Harry seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact at all costs, even trying to talk to Mrs. Weasley and offer help getting food on the table. Fred, on the other hand, was watching him so intently he was nearly glaring.

Ginny sat down next to Harry, placing her hand on his shoulder and inciting a loud cough from Fred.

"Do you need some water, dear?" Molly asked her son.

"No mum, I'm fine," Fred answered, finally leaning back in his chair when Hermione sat next to him.

After they'd all taken their places, they began to fill their plates. "Harry, would you pass me a roll, please?" Hermione asked, pointing towards the basket in front of him.

Fred quickly snatched them from the table and handed the basket to Hermione, "Wouldn't want Harry to get too handsy with your rolls, love."

"OW! That was _my_ shin, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ginny apologized, fixing Fred with the fiercest glare she could, who just shrugged.

George and Angelina arrived just as the rest were finishing dinner, so the family decided to go out to the garden and play a bit of quidditch instead of gathering in the living room like they usually would. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley accompanied them to watch along with Hermione.

As everyone else was leaving the kitchen though, George called out to Fred, "Oi, brothermine, wait a second."

Fred cast a look over his shoulder at Hermione, who was waiting in the doorway for him, and shrugged at her. She smiled and continued into the garden.

"What is it, George?"

"Care to tell me why I couldn't get into the new shop this evening? I had to apparate Angie and I into the flat upstairs and undo the protection spells from the stairs."

"What were you and Angie doing at the shop?" Fred hoped to turn the conversation around without having to reveal too much to his twin. He knew he probably knew anyways, and there wasn't much Fred didn't tell him, but he wasn't sure how Hermione would feel about George knowing.

"She wanted to see it. What were _you _doing at the shop today?" George smirked and cocked an eyebrow. He knew just what Fred was trying to do and he definitely wasn't going to let him get away with avoiding the question. "Or do I have to go out there and ask my dear friend Hermione?" He added, knowing this would be enough to have his brother spilling out answers.

Knowing he was beat, Fred tucked his hands into his pockets and tried to act nonchalant about it, "Having a bit of alone time, is all. Didn't want to be bothered by anyone interrupting us."

"Mhm," George chuckled a bit, "Thought you were waiting until after you were engaged?"

"We are," Fred grinned back, "doesn't mean we can't enjoy other physical activities." He knew that would be enough to get his brother off his back and turned to walk out the door.

"At-a-boy, Freddie," George whooped, following him into the yard.

While the rest of the family was playing, Hermione sat at the small outdoor table with the couple she had thought of as second parents since she was eleven.

"How are your parents, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione set her drink down, "They're doing well. Dad found a job at a new dental office close to the house. His old boss wasn't really keen to hire him back after he'd abruptly disappeared for a year."

"Hmm, your father is a, a dentalist?" Mr. Weasley asked, trying to rememeber the right term.

"Dentist," she corrected.

"Must be so interesting.. all those muggle tools..." he let his voice trail off as he looked longingly at the shed nestled into the back of the garden.

Mrs. Weasley laughed softly, "Go on then Arthur, we're not keeping you here." Her husband smiled gratefully, patted Hermione on the shoulder, and strode off across the lawn.

"He does love his toys," Molly said. "So, tell me, Hermione, how are you and Fred doing?"

Hermione blushed a little, surprised at the direct question. "Well, wonderful actually. He really is a great man. You should be proud Mrs.- I mean, Molly," she said, catching herself.

"Oh I am, dear," the older witch beamed, looking towards the field where her children were. She was quiet for a minute before she continued, "I'm proud of you too, I hope you know that." Molly turned her eyes back to Hermione and patted her hand gently.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. "I know that this new law has probably destroyed a lot of lives, but part of me can't help being thankful for it..." she admitted.

"Why's that?"

"Well," now she had to figure out how to vocalize what she was feeling, "Fred and I probably wouldn't have been together otherwise. We never would have admitted our feelings. And well, it means I get to stay a part of this family," she finished meekly.

"Oh Hermione dear!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "You would have been part of this family no matter what. You and Harry both. I love you as much as my own."

The two smiled at each other, still gently squeezing their hands.

Later that night, after George had left to take Angelina home and the rest had headed up to bed, Hermione and Fred sat in front of the fire.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going," Fred said.

Before she could say anything, Hermione yawned, giving away how tired she actually was. "Mm, suppose so, would be nice to be able to sleep together though," she said sleepily, not really aware of what she had said at first.

Fred was suddenly nervous, knowing how soon that would be. "Yeah uh, will be, will be really nice," he stammered a little, leaning down to bury his face in the bushy hair on the top of her head, hoping to conceal some of the nerves. He longed to hold her all night and to wake up with her sleepy eyes blinking at him. And even knowing he would get to do that soon and for as long as she'd let him for the rest of their lives, he still worried she would change her mind. While there was no getting out of the marriage and the law, she could still change her mind about being with him like this. And if she did, he would do his best to continue showing her his love every day, but he would never push her. He would sleep in the shop and let her have the flat, or turn the library into a bedroom, hell he'd even sleep on the couch the rest of his life if it made her happy.

"Alright, hun?" Hermione asked, failing to stiffle another yawn.

The innocent pet name caught Fred off guard and he couldn't help but smile as his nerves calmed. "Yeah, 'M alright, love," he told her quietly. "You should head up to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. And remember to let Ginny help, okay?"

"Mhm," she nodded as Fred helped her to her feet. "G'night," she smiled and reached up to leave a kiss on his lips before turning to the stairs as he apparated from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took longer after I was uploading the last few so quickly. I'm trying to have a least one additional chapter finished before uploading so I'm always one ahead. Chapter 17 had me at kind of a writers block for a bit so it took me longer to get this one edited and put up. I really hope you enjoy it. This is actually the chapter I already had most of written 3 years ago for chapter 13 but lost all the stuff on my computer. Ultimately I like how this story has ended up so far with the changes and recent chapters, so I hope you do too. And now here's the chapter we've been building to for a bit. No worries about it ending though, I'm planning on keeping it going through the wedding and for a bit afterwards.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine whatsoever, just having a bit of a tea party with the characters.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in the kitchen, a book laid out in front of her, late Friday morning when she saw two flashes of red hair go past the window. "Molly, was that George I just saw in the garden?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"I thought I just saw George and Ginny outside..."

"Oh no dear, couldn't have been. Why don't you go see if Ron or Harry are in the living room?"

"Well, okay," Hermione said, gathering her book and cup of tea. As she left the kitchen she started wondering if something was going on.

Sure enough, Ron and Harry were both in the living room, talking quietly over the chess board. As soon as they spotted the third member of the trio they quickly stopped talking however. This only raised her suspicion. So instead of sitting down on the couch near them she continued upstairs to her room.

_Well something must be going on, _she thought to herself. Part of her wanted to go back downstairs and get to the bottom of it. She had never been one to like being left out; she'd had too much of it when she was little, before going to Hogwarts. It certainly didn't feel any better now. In the end though, Hermione knew that if they were hiding something from her- if that was even what was going on- they had a reason. She trusted Harry and Ron, and the Weasley's as a whole, more than anyone in the world. _Hmm, well, maybe aside from Fred now, _she thought. And with that simple thought her mind was somewhere else instantly.

Hermione must have dozed off because the next thing she knew Ginny was waking her up and ushering her off towards the shower. At this point, Hermione knew that arguing or resisting would only make it take longer and Ginny would still get her way.

When she returned to their room she noticed that Ginny had already set a chair in front of their mirror and had a palette of make up laid out on her the dresser. Before Hermione could say a word the younger witch put her hands on her hips, "I'm in charge, remember? Fred said."

"He said I should let you help, not that you were in charge," Hermione replied, already moving to sit down.

"Hm, not what he told me." Without another word Ginny set to work, casting a drying charm on Hermione's wet curls. It was true that Ginny's taste could be drastically different than her own sometimes, but ultimately she trusted her and knew she wouldn't do anything that would make her too uncomfortable.

Resigning to the fact that she wouldn't have much say, Hermione shut her eyes and sat back, wondering what Fred had planned for their date. "Any chance you'd give me a hint as to what is going on tonight, Gin?" Hermione opened one eye to peek at her reaction.

"Nope, you know the rule-"

"Yeah yeah, a Weasley never tells," Hermione recited.

"You know, you're going to have to get better at that if you're gonna be a Weasley, Hermione."

Hermione hummed a little in acknowledgement and closed her eyes again.

An hour later Hermione stood in front of the mirror in awe of what Ginny had done. First Ginny had done just a little natural looking make up on her, with just a touch of pink shadow on her eyelids and a light pink gloss on her lips. Then she had smoothed her normally bushy hair into soft curls with just the front edges pulled back and pinned behind her ears. Next she had pulled a garment bag and shoe box out of their closet and instructed Hermione to get dressed without looking too much. Hermione was glad, because it definitely had the affect that she was hoping for when she had finally looked in the mirror and followed her reflection down. The dress that Ginny had given her was a soft blue, with a sheer neckline and straps making it look like a sweetheart neckline where the solid fabric began. Snug to her waist where a tulle layered skirt began flowing out to her just above her knees. The best part of it were the branches with pink cherry blossoms scattered among the layers and across the top. And despite being unsure, Hermione had to admit that the modest pink heels matched perfectly.

"Ginny, this is..." she began, unsure of what the right word was. It was so much more than just beautiful. She hadn't felt this way since the Yule Ball, and it had been her young friend who had been the one to help her dress then, too.

"Oh! Wait! One more thing!" Ginny exclaimed, remembering something she had tucked away in her jewelry box. "Here," she said, sliding a small flower -a cherry blossom, of course- into the hair pin. "Perfect."

Hermione turned to look at Ginny now, "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I just need my wand," Hermione said, grabbing it off the bed and then realizing she had no where to put it.

"Oh, mum put a pocket in the skirt, just there," Ginny explained, pointing to a small line near Hermione's right hand.

"Your mum did? Wait... did she, did she _make _this?" Hermione was awed all over again. It was so delicate and perfect, she was sure Ginny must have gotten it in a shop.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, she's been working on it for a while. She's been hiding it from you though, so you'd be surprised."

"I'll have to see her before we leave, to thank her," Hermione said as she turned in front of the mirror, trying to see all around it.

"You can do that later, c'mon, let's go! The sun is setting," Ginny said, obviously on a timeline Hermione didn't know about, and ushering her to the stair case.

Hermione had expected the entire family to be in the living room like usual, so she was incredibly surprised when it was quiet and empty. But before she could ask Ginny had tugged her hand and kept her moving right out into the backyard and to the garden. That was when she noticed two small jars full of twinkling lights floating on either side of the entrance. When Ginny stopped she picked a pink rose up from the table close by and handed it to Hermione.

"Ginny, what-" she began to ask but Ginny simply pointed towards the opening and made a shooing motion with her hands.

Curiosity winning out over nervousness, Hermione stepped onto the path and let out a small gasp. There were small jars full of lights floating all the way along the path, guiding her way. Then she noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing at the first corner. Slowly she began walking towards them, still unsure what was going on. Both parents smiled kindly and handed her a rose when she reached them and then stepped back, allowing her to keep walking without saying a word. Hermione thought she might have seen a tear in Molly's eye.

As Hermione continued to follow the floating lights she realized she was walking the large path that would eventually work it's way into the center where her tree was. The short cuts must have been covered up. Just as she was beginning to think too much about what was going on, she noticed more people were starting to appear up ahead of her. The first one she reached was Percy, who nodded and handed her a rose before stepping back. The pattern continued every few feet with Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Remus and Tonks, Angelina, and Luna. Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question but Luna just smiled and shook her head, stepping back to join the others.

She had another moment where she could see nothing on the path but the floating lights and she began to feel an anxious bubble growing in her chest. This didn't seem like any date, unless Fred was still trying to one-up himself. But before too long she rounded another edge and could see more of her friends and family spaced out waiting for her. When she approached George first he handed her a rose with a wink and squeezed her hand. It was when she turned to start walking again that she noticed her parents were standing just a little bit away from her now.

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione finally spoke, confusion taking over.

Still, they didn't talk, just pulled her into a tight hug before handing her both of their roses.

Hermione could tell she was nearing the center now because when she looked up over the tall hedges all she could see was night sky. Even the top of the Burrow was no longer in view, but when she looked towards the middle the top branches of the cherry blossom tree were there. And they were sparkling. _What is going on? _Hermione thought to herself again.

She could see the opening that would lead her to the clearing now, and standing in front of it were Harry and Ron. Breaking the slow pace she had been keeping until now, Hermione walked briskly to them. She stopped abruptly in front of Ron, suddenly feeling awkward and unsure.

"S'okay, Hermione," Ron said quietly as he handed her a rose. She reached out to her friend, squeezing his arm just below his elbow and hoping he would understand all the things she wanted to say. About how thankful she was for him, for his acceptance, his willingness to open his heart and family to both her and Harry.

_Harry, _she thought, turning to him next. Her best friend, her first friend. Moving all the roses to one hand Hermione threw her arms around him. Harry slid one arm around her back, "Love you, Hermione," he whispered before pulling back. He handed her the rose in his hand and then tugged a ribbon out of his pocket and clumsily tied it around the bouquet in Hermione's hands.

Ron and Harry stepped to the sides, revealing a curtain of twinkle lights. Hermione took one more look at her best friends, took a deep breath and stepped through them into the clearing.

It seemed like an eternity that Fred had been waiting. He didn't know whether Ginny had gotten Hermione outside just after sunset like he'd asked, and even if she had, it still seemed like such a long time had passed. He paced in a small line, adjusted and readjusted his vest and tie, tried not to ruffle his hair too much, checked and double checked that he had the ring, and Hermione still hadn't reached him yet. Fred actually started wondering whether she was coming at all. Maybe she was sick, or changed her mind. No, someone would have come and told him if that were the case. Maybe he should have had everyone set off a signal in the sky with their wand after Hermione had left them, at least then he'd have an idea of where she was in the garden.

He checked that the ring was perfect in it's box again. That was one thing he wasn't worried about. After Hermione had seen that necklace in the shop, the one she now wore every day and never took off, Fred had asked Walt to make a similar ring. It was a small silver band, with stones opposite of her necklace- a white diamond in the center and two smaller pink diamonds on either side. It was delicate and soft looking, just like Hermione.

Replacing the box in his pocket once more and checking his watch again, Fred sighed. The longer he waited the more anxious he became. He knew by law he and Hermione had to get married, and he had already proposed once and she had said yes. Still, this felt different. He had chosen Hermione when he had a pass from the Ministry -who thought he was still in a coma. He knew he wanted her, but there were still doubts that nagged at him. What if he was only the best of her options? _What if? _he wondered.

That was when he saw the lights to his left move and there she was. So beautiful he lost his breath for a moment, 'Blimey...' he breathed out. Her eyes caught his and when she smiled at him all his worries and anxiety fell away. The flutters in his stomach changed from nervous to excited.

Hermione took a moment to take in everything around her. The invisible orchestra was playing their song softly, there were lights twinkling all through the blossoms on the tree and floating around her. As she stepped forward she could see they were forming a small circle in the center where Fred was standing. And goodness did he look handsome.

As Hermione crossed the space between them, Fred pulled a rose from his back pocket. It wasn't until she had reached him that he realized he had been holding his breath. He slowly inhaled and exhaled, _this is it, _he thought.

"Mione, you look... incredible doesn't even do you justice. There are no words for how stunning you are tonight, not that you aren't stunning everyday, but I-" Fred realized he was starting to ramble. "Here," he offered the rose to her, "Eighteen roses. One for every important person in your life, in our lives. I wanted them all here, to share this with us." Then, taking his wand out, he levitated the bouquet of roses out of Hermione's hands and into a jar floating a little bit away from them so he could take her hands with his own.

She smiled up at him, trying not to let him feel her hands shake in his. The brightest witch of her age had finally started to understand what was going on, and that this definitely was not an ordinary date. "Fred," she began, "this is amazing. You didn't have to do all this."

"Shh, I know. I wanted to," Fred felt his stomach tighten a little, thinking of how she had said those words to him just yesterday and how they had held a completely different context then. He shook his head slightly, knowing now was not the time. "Mione, I love you."

"I love you too, Fred." All Hermione wanted was to reach her arms out and pull Fred to her, but she resisted, and let him go on.

Fred shifted on his feet a little, a few nervous butterflies fought with the excited ones in his stomach. He knew he had to start talking before they took over. "There are a lot of things I could say, I could talk about everything else going on out there right now, but I don't think any of that matters. What matters is that you and I are here now and I am so grateful for that. When I woke up in the hospital and your face was the first I saw, I felt something. Something I had been brushing off for years. But when you were there, with no obligation to me yet staying by my side anyway, I think I knew then. I knew I wanted to have you by my side for the rest of my days. And when you chose me over everyone else, Hermione I had never been so happy in my life." He stopped to take a breath when he noticed tears shimmering on the edges of his girlfriend's eyes. Another deep breath. Fred let go of Hermione's hands to reach into his pocket and pull out the small box. When he bent to one knee, he looked up and began speaking again, "You are the brightest spot of my day, the last thought on my mind at night and the first in the morning. I know you may think I'm being forced to do this, but I had a choice and I chose you. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you every day." _This is it, _he thought again, _open the box and- _"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

It was more than Hermione ever expected. The flowers, the people, the music, the lights, even the speech. Fred's words echoed in her mind, _I had a choice and I chose you. _He was right. Any doubts Hermione had about whether Fred was just doing this to help her floated away.

Barely a second passed before she spoke, "Yes, Fred. Yes, of course!" The biggest grin she had ever seen spread across Fred's face as he pulled the ring from it's box and slid it on her finger before standing again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air and bringing her lips to his and he spun them around.

Before Hermione's feet had even touched the ground again cheers erupted from the edge of the clearing. As it turns out the entire family had been watching, quiet witnesses to this important moment. Fred set her down gently, leaning his forehead against his, "Thank you."

"I love you," Hermione reached up to kiss him again, not caring about the audience.

After the cheering had died down, and Hermione thought the surprises were over, Fred had pulled out his wand to move all the floating jars to the edges of the clearing and to float above them. And she wasn't sure from where because she hadn't seen anything when she had come through the kitchen, but he summoned a whole table of food and drinks to one edge and livened up the music a bit.

"Well," George called loudly, "now it's a party, brother!"

Hermione beamed as their family and friends began to mill around, some finding things to eat, others making a dance floor, a few just standing at the edges talking. She felt Fred tugging on her hand a bit and turned to look at him.

Fred stepped out in front of her, holding out his hand and bowing a bit, "Care to dance, m'dear?" Hermione laughed softly, nodding and taking his hand again.

They moved towards where the others were dancing and fell easily into a slow sway. Hermione looked up to meet Fred's gaze, "This is beautiful."

"I was a bit worried it may be too much, what with everyone here..." he admitted quietly.

"No, Fred, it was perfect," she assured him.

A sly grin snuck onto Fred's features, "It's not over yet, love. Thought we could enjoy this for a while but then I have another surprise for you, something for just the two of us." He spoke softly, not wanting anyone else to overhear the hint at something more intimate. Before Hermione could ask any questions he lifted her arm and spun her carefully before bringing her back to his arms. "Mum did an excellent job on that dress. You look bloody brilliant in it."

Blush hued Hermione's cheeks, she was still getting used to accepting compliments like this from Fred. "I ought to go thank her, say hello to the others as well," she said. Fred nodded, letting go of her hand and watching as she made her way across the clearing to his mother.

After Hermione had expressed how grateful she was to Mrs. Weasley she decided she may as well get something to eat. Most everyone else had joined those dancing in the middle. She could see Fred, standing to one side, talking to Remus and Tonks.

"Congratulations, sister," George laughed, coming to her side.

Hermione smiled. It had been longer than she had liked since they had been able to get together for lunch or even just a walk in the garden after dinner. She made a mental note to rectify that soon. "I'm not your sister yet, George. The wedding isn't until November," she reminded him.

The twin shrugged, "Mhm, doesn't matter much. You've been our sister since you were eleven, Mione. Bossed around just as good as Ginny sometimes, too."

"Yes, well," Hermione set a hand on her hip, "if you hadn't been trying to test product on first years." Try as she might to be serious, she couldn't keep a straight face.

The two friends stood quietly for a moment while Hermione nibbled at the food on her plate and watched everyone dancing.

"Seems they're getting on well," George said, motioning towards Ron and Luna. They were among the others, dancing a bit more traditionally than Hermione had seen Luna dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron had one hand on her waist and the other clasped with hers, holding her closer than expected.

"Mmm," Hermione hummed a little. She felt her heart swell as she watched while Ron tilted his head down, setting his forehead against the blonde's and bringing a smile to her lips. "That's good. I was worried about them," she told George. They were an unlikely pairing, but unlike the rest of them Ron hadn't had much of a choice. Hermione had to admit that she had wondered at first whether she should have taken Ron up on his offer, not truly for her sake, but for his. She was glad she hadn't though; she couldn't imagine her life without being with Fred now and clearly Ron and Luna were doing just fine.

A few drinks and several dances later, Fred noticed Hermione shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. He leaned close to her ear, "Ready to go for your next surprise, love?"

If it meant getting off her feet, Hermione was more than ready, "Should we say goodbye?"

"Nah, they've all had enough firewhiskey they won't even notice we've left," he chuckled. It was true. At some point in the last hour George had pulled the bottle out and been quite liberal with the drinks he was pouring.

Hermione nodded, tucking herself into her place against Fred's chest and waited for the tug behind her belly button.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **Another smutty chapter. You won't be missing much "plot" if you're uncomfortable reading and choose to skip along to the next chapter. I'm sorry it took longer to get this one up. I hit a block part way through and had a difficult time getting back into the same rhythm. I didn't want it to sound too disjointed so I took the extra time to make sure it was done right.

**Disclaimer:** yadda yadda, not mine, never will be, blah blah.

* * *

><p>It had taken Fred a lot of time to decide on the second portion of their night. At first he had thought maybe he should find them a suite in a hotel somewhere. He had even considered trying to find a muggle hotel. In the end, he had decided to take them to their new flat. The idea of creating this special memory there was perfect; he hoped Hermione would think so, too.<p>

Before heading to the Burrow that evening, Fred had spent the afternoon at the flat preparing. They still hadn't decided on colors or furniture, so he had conjured a large bed into the center of their bedroom and left the rest empty. He made the bed with the puffiest, whitest, down bedspread he could find. Though it seemed a little overdone and cliché, he had even sprinkled flower petals on top of the bed and all the way out to the living room to create a path. Then he'd lit candles and let them float around the room; bright enough that he could see but not so bright that Hermione might feel uncomfortable. It wasn't much, but he didn't want Hermione to feel obligated to him if she had changed her mind and wasn't ready.

When he apparated the two of them into the flat, he concentrated on landing right on the end of the flower petal path. Hermione opened her eyes, unsure what she was expecting. She looked down at the petals beneath her feet, slowly making her way towards the bedroom door. As she softly pushed the door open, Hermione let out a small breath she had been holding.

Suddenly Fred thought maybe he was being too forward, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I, err, well I thought it might be special here.. but if it's not what you wanted, or if you're not ready, we don't have to," he stumbled over his words, feeling stupid for thinking this was good enough.

"Shhh," Hermione put her hands on Fred's chest and waited for him to look at her. "It's perfect." She brought her lips to his before he could say another word; going slowly and sweetly at first but deepening it for just a moment before pulling away again. "I'm ready, Fred."

"Yeah?" Fred's eyes widened slightly; he knew what he had been expecting, what the plan had been, but he was still taken back hearing her say the words so steadily. The first time she had expressed this to him her voice had shaken a little, her cheeks blushed pinker. Now though, he couldn't see a single bit of doubt in her eyes. Another nod from her was all it took for him to wrap her in his arms again and bring their mouths together. Then in one fluid motion Fred bent down and swooped Hermione into his arms. "Ought to get you off those feet," he explained, setting her on the bed.

Hermione laughed lightly as Fred knelt down in front of her and carefully removed each shoe. She flexed her feet slowly, breathing out relief at their sudden freedom. Her mind was quickly distracted as Fred began softly kissing her ankles and worked his way up her legs. His hands were just ahead of his mouth, leaving a trail of fire beneath them. When he reached the edge of her dress, he ran his hands up her thighs just a little further before moving to sit with his fiancé on the edge of the bed.

"Mione," he began, his voice already thicker from wanting her, "you say the word and I'll stop whatever I'm doing, alright? I want you to be comfortable. Don't be afraid to tell me what you want, okay, love?" He looked right in her eyes, wanting to convey how much this meant to him.

"Fred," she placed a hand on his thigh, "I want you. That's what I want." She turned so she could place her other hand onto his side and pull him down onto the bed with him. Instantly their mouths found each other.

Unlike the other day in the shop, there was no rush tonight. There was no worry that they would be interrupted. Even though Fred was already feeling that familiar rush of blood to his loins, he was determined to go slowly. He wanted to relish every moment, memorize every feeling, and most of all he wanted to make it special for Hermione. So for several minutes the two just laid together on the bed, tongues dancing in their mouths and hands gently exploring each other. They gradually became more entwined with each other until Hermione had readjusted herself to straddle Fred, who found he quite enjoyed that position. He ran his hands over Hermione's back, bringing them to rest on her bottom. She let a small moan into his mouth when he squeezed her lightly. Just that soft touch was enough to make Hermione want more; breaking their kiss she sat up and began unbuttoning Fred's vest and shirt. His chest was lean, his stomach still muscled from all his years of playing quidditch. Hermione ran her fingers over his pale skin, tracing the lines of his abs. Fred had been watching her intently, but when she leaned down and began leaving breathy kisses along his collarbone he let his head fall back against the bed.

"Mmmm," he moaned quietly and tightened his grip on Hermione's hips. He had meant to make tonight all about her, but this felt so good. He sighed, "Mione, 'sposed to be 'bout you." He was having a hard time getting his words out. "Supposed to-" he moaned again, "be for you," he finished.

Hermione lifted her head from his chest, "It's supposed to be about both of us." She moved her head a little lower, placing another kiss. "Besides," and another, "who said this isn't for me?" When Fred had dropped his head again, Hermione slid out of his grip to stand at the end of the bed again. She reached out and unbuckled Fred's belt and trousers before she pulled him to stand with her. With just a small tug his trousers fell to the ground and Hermione allowed him to sit again, satisfied to leave him in just his boxers for now. "Unzip me?" she asked, turning her back towards him.

He did as asked, only letting his eyes linger on the peek of bra for moment, expecting the dress to drop to the ground as soon as he let go of the zipper. When it didn't he looked up and realized Hermione had been holding the front of it. She turned slowly, meeting his eyes. "You did something special for me, Fred. When I realized just how special that might be, I did something special for you, just incase." She took a deep breath, the last thing she wanted to do was start to ramble now when all she wanted was Fred's hands on her again. "_This _is for you."

Fred held her eyes for another moment as Hermione carefully let the dress fall from her body. When he finally looked, he couldn't help the whimper that broke through his lips. He had never seen her like this, standing before him in just her undergarments. Her skin was smooth and she curved in all the right places. It was obvious that the special thing she was talking about was the lingerie she was wearing. When he thought of Hermione he thought of soft colors and gentle touches. This was an entirely different look for her. The set was a vivid red satin with black lace along the edges. The bra wrapped around her snuggly and pushed her breasts up so they nearly spilled over the top. Meanwhile, the knickers were barely more than see through, not that they covered much.

"You're gorgeous," he reached out for her hand, ready to show her how much this meant to him. She stood between his legs as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Fred slid his hands from her waist to her back and down to her bottom, only to find there wasn't any fabric there. This elicited another moan. "Blimey, Hermione, are you trying to make me come undone already?" With a small laugh she stepped back and turned slowly for him. "Oi, c'mere!" Fred could hardly stand it now. He stood, grabbing her waist and spinning her to the bed.

Hermione was feeling particularly confident tonight, filled with all the love from the evening and all the desire coursing through them now. Rather than just lay at the end of the bed again where Fred had sat her, she climbed onto her hands and knees and crawled towards the pillows, leaving him with an excellent view of her ass.

"_Mioneeeee,_" he half moaned, half whined as he made his way up behind her. When she rolled over onto the pillows it was only a second before Fred was over her, propped up on his elbows. "Mione," he said again softly, leaning down to capture her lips with his.

It didn't take long before Hermione was aching for him. Despite her nerves and lack of experience, she knew exactly what she was feeling. She loved kissing Fred like this, just feeling him against her, but she wanted more. She needed more right now. Hermione lifted her hips to meet Fred's, hoping he would understand to move it along a bit. He must have gotten the message because he was soon moving his hands to her chest, squeezing her soft breasts. Where the tips of his fingers met the exposed skin over the top of her bra she felt heat scorching out along her skin. Hermione hummed with pleasure. She lifted herself onto her elbows just high enough that Fred could slide a hand behind her to undo her bra. Hermione grabbed it herself and tossed it off the bed, leaving Fred to take in her in with a long look. He met her eyes, giving her a smile, and dropped his mouth to her chest. He kissed and sucked, leaving love bites in his wake. With each one Hermione let out a small gasp and each time Fred pulled her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it, she would arch her back under him.

They both needed more, so very carefully, Fred lifted himself from Hermione and settled next to her. Before she could question him he kissed her again. He trailed his fingers down her chest and stomach, smiling into their kisses when he felt her shiver under his touch. Finding the edge of her knickers he slipped his hand beneath the fabric. She was already damp with desire; discovering this made Fred's member twitch against her side. He wanted nothing more than to slide inside of her, to feel her around him. Fred knew he had to be sure she was ready however. He didn't want her to hurt. He stroked at her folds before slipping one finger into her, he moved it slowly to let her adjust. He repeated this with a second finger while he found her small bud with his thumb and rubbed it, too.

Hermione moaned, pulling her mouth from Fred's and leaning against the pillows. "Fred," she began, struggling to get the words out as he continued moving his fingers.

"Yes, love?" he lifted his face from her neck, where he'd begun kissing and leaving more love marks.

"Make love to me."

That was all the incentive he needed. Hearing all the lust in her voice pumped even more blood into his already stiff erection. He kissed her lips one more time before moving to stand at the end of the bed. He tugged the edges of her panties, sliding them down her legs and discarding them with her bra. Unable to resist, Fred bent down and swirled his tongue within her folds. He slid it in where his fingers had been, only briefly before sucking gently on her mound of nerves. She tasted so good, he could have continued this until she came like she had two days before. His erection pulsed again, reminding him that she was waiting for something else. Not that she had been complaining; far from it, she'd been moaning. And when Fred looked up he was shocked to see she was grabbing her own breast with one hand and the bed with the other.

Fred stood for another moment, dropping his boxers to the floor and stepping out of them. While he was at it he pulled off his socks, tossing those to the side, too. The entire time Hermione watched him, blushing slightly when he noticed her staring. Keeping his eyes on hers, Fred climbed onto the bed again and knelt between her legs. He placed his hands on her knees, lifting her legs gently so her knees were bent and her feet were flat on the bed. Fred positioned himself at her entrance before looking up to her again. "All right, love?" he asked softly. She nodded.

Hermione's hands trembled only the smallest bit as she watched Fred. She could feel the tip of him against her and the ache she felt grew stronger. He pressed slowly, sliding bit by bit inside her but only allowing himself to go half way at first. Fred watched her face, looking for any sign that she needed him to stop. He tried not to think of what he was feeling yet. At first his movements were slow, moving in and out just enough that she could adjust.

She hadn't really known what she was expecting, but Hermione had heard- and even read- that the first time would hurt. However all she felt was pleasure. Pleasure that she needed more of to feed the hunger within her. Quiet moans had been filling the air from both of them until Hermione spoke. "Fred, that feels... so good... more... I want more..." her words came out choppy and heavy. The need and utter love she felt drove parts of her away; the parts that would be embarrassed to speak that way. There was no shyness or fear dwelling in her now.

There was not a doubt in Fred's mind he would do whatever Hermione asked of him if she always sounded this way. He slid himself all the way out- amused slightly by the irritated expression on his love's face,- so that he could hold himself over her on his elbows again. He reached one hand down again to guide himself to her, pushing into her entrance and slowly sliding all the way into the hilt. Hermione gasped at all of him filling her up. One thing was for sure, Fred Weasley was not a small man.

He began pumping, slowly at first, and kissing Hermione deeply at the same time. Gradually the young witch started to move her body with him. She lifted one leg from the bed and wrapped it around Fred's waist, using it to help pull herself to him and get into a steady rhythm. A breathy moan escaped as Fred pulled his lips from hers and began nibbling at her neck.

Truth be told, Fred was still trying to concentrate on making sure Hermione was okay and that she was fully pleasured before him. Hermione seemed to sense this because she brought her mouth to his ear, pausing only to suck the lobe into her mouth before speaking, "Relax, Fred. I'm alright. Please enjoy this with me." The words were barely more than a whisper but they were begging. He lifted his head to look in her eyes and tried to gauge what he saw there: love and desire and utter trust, but no pain or fear.

"Anything, love," he panted, "anything for you." He closed his eyes again as he leaned down and their lips collided. Fred let the sensations of feeling Hermione wrapped around him take over; she felt as good as she tasted and he wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep control now. She was running her hands over his back, occasionally gripping at his shoulders and letting out soft little moans. It wasn't long before Fred was finding himself making similar sounds and picking up the pace. The woman beneath him matched his new found rhythm, bringing her body up to meet him.

It could have been minutes or it could have been hours later when Hermione gasped -time had become fuzzy for Fred, lost in their pleasure- and moaned out his name. "I th-think, I think I'm- oh god- so cl-close,- don't stop," her words were stuttered and pleading, her fingers digging at his shoulders, and her head thrown back against the pillow. Fred brought his lips to her neck, biting gently at the skin as he thrust slightly harder towards his love's core.

In a matter of moments he felt her tighten around him, her body quaking beneath him. That was all it took to send him over the edge. He shuddered as he released within her, her name on his lips.

Fred relaxed and rested his head on Hermione's heaving chest, who lifted her fingers to run them through his hair. As her breathing evened out again the pair of them let out a sated sigh.

"Mione?" Fred lifted his eyes to her face, trying to gauge what she was thinking.

"Mmm?" she hummed softly in return.

"All right, love?"

"Oh yes, better than, actually. You?" She hadn't opened her eyes yet so Fred rested his head back against her bare skin.

"Bloody brilliant," he smiled against her. "You're amazing, you are."

They laid quietly together for a few moments before Fred began extracting himself from the bed. When Hermione frowned at him he explained he was only getting up to get them something to drink and returned moments later with not only bottles of water but also a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Fred," Hermione began as she took the water from him, "were we going to be returning to the Burrow tonight?"

"Not if you didn't want to, darling," Fred replied as he climbed back onto the bed. He sat beside her, running his fingers gently along her side and marveling at the smoothness of her skin.

She pondered for a moment, seemingly searching for the right words. "Well, no. Honestly, I'd quite like to spend the night with you and erhm, perhaps do that again?"

Fred grinned at her, "Anything for you, love."


End file.
